Facing the Minotaur
by 9r7g5h
Summary: When the Queen of Crete goes missing, it's up to Xena and Gabrielle to save her. But when that means delving into the depths of the Labyrinth, can they even save themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : Ok, so. I actually started working on this fic months ago, like back in June, but a ton of things kept popping up. I got really sick for a while, I moved, I started a new job, I decided to do a giant writing challenge to clear out all of my old fandoms- I've been busy, and, sadly, this fic was only worked on on and off because of that. However, I'm currently working on chapter 11, and considering I'm going back to my once a week posting after November is done, I figured I could start posting this. This is based loosely on the Minotaur myths, so hopefully you guys all enjoy! :D

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Xena.

* * *

Crete was beautiful this time of year. Even from the boat, it looked like a painting- mountains that jutted tall into the sky, green sprawling down into the valleys they stood as guardians over, those gentle, rolling slops dipping down into the coast. Though it was too far away to see, busy cities and peaceful villages dotted the land, breaking up nature and blending in with it in a wholly human way.

It would have been perfect, if Gabrielle had been able to keep her head up long enough to look at it.

"You said it was going to be a short trip," Gabrielle groaned, turning her head just enough to take a look at Xena, barely catching a glimpse of the woman holding back her hair before her stomach turned again, bile rising in her throat to burn and soil her tongue. Spitting it out, she rested her head against the wooden railing, trying to focus on the soothing hand against her back instead of the rolling waves beneath them. "Xena, it's been hours, and if we don't get off this ship soon, my stomach will be joining my lunch in the water."

"I don't know what the holdup is," Xena replied, "but I'm going to go find out. You'll be alright here?" When Gabrielle nodded, Xena pulled out a leather tie and quickly braided Gabrielle's hair, making sure to sweep back the little wisps that normally framed her face so they would be out of the way. Tying it off, she gentle pat Gabrielle on the back and headed off- not that she thought her friend had noticed, for she was too busy once against retching to really notice much of anything.

When word had gotten out that the Queen of Crete had gone missing, Xena hadn't thought too much about it at first. Worrisome news, yes, but in her experience, nobles were much more likely to go missing from their own homes on their own accord then out of foul play. So, figuring the Queen would show up on her own soon enough, perhaps with a heir to the throne a few months away, or that some new piece of information would show up to make her change her mind and get involved, Xena had shrugged and continued with her and Gabrielle's original plans to Athens- a much needed vacation for herself and a greatly anticipated trip for her friend.

More news had ended up showing up in the form of a messenger, one of a couple dozen who had been sent out by the royal advisor to find her. The young boy, only fifteen at the most, had been unable to tell her anything, only giving her the message he had been sent out to deliver. And what a message it was.

 _The Queen has been taken by the Minotaur. Please, we need your help. Come as fast as you can._

The message had been signed by the royal advisor, a man named Philias, and sealed with the royal stamp. Along with a pouch that had exactly enough dinars to fund their passage to Crete, a gift the messenger had almost begged them to accept, along with the job. It had been a change of plans, and a two week's journey out of their way, but after careful consideration of what did seem like a ploy, since the Minotaur had been killed generations ago (Gabrielle had pointed out how amazing a trip to Crete would be, even if it was on business or into a trap, which had made up her mind then and there) they had accepted the task and set out.

Xena hated getting involved with nobles. There were only a few she actually trusted more than she couldn't throw them, and that was a very, very short list. One the Queen on Crete wasn't on. But the Minotaur, the monster she had grown up listening to stories of, that had peaked her interest.

Now if they could just get on the island.

"I'm sorry," the captain said before she was even able to speak a word, "but ever since the Queen went missing, security has been tight. Any ship going on and off the island is double checked, in case any of the country's enemies try to sneak in and cause an uproar while she's gone. Unless we have a pass from the council, we have to wait our turn. There's nothing I can do."

"Look," Xena said, reaching into the pouch she had taken to carrying around her waist, since Argo had been left on the mainland, "my friend over there is sick. For some reason, pressure points aren't helping her get better. So we're going to be on land, soon, and you're going to make it so. Will this count as a pass?" Pulling out the letter she had received from Philias, Xena handed it over to the captain, making sure the royal seal was clearly visible. "Because the way I see it, 'come as fast as you can' is pretty much a direct order to anyone standing between me and Crete to get out of my way or help me get there quicker. Which would you prefer?"

The captain visibly swallowed as he took the letter, refusing to look up at Xena as he did- she scared him, that much was clear, and had ever since she first stepped foot on his boat the afternoon before. When she had paid their passage he had refused to look her in the eye, had spent most of the time speaking to Gabrielle even when it was clear the bard wasn't listening to him, and most of the time, whenever Xena had searched him out he had fled. It both pained and pleased her- the constant fear made her wonder if he had been one of her victims once, back when she was a warlord, but watching men scurry before her always had and probably always would fill her with a settled pleasure.

"I-I'll help you, of course," the captain stuttered, raising the letter slightly. "The guards sh-should accept this, especially s-since it is you we're talking about. I'll g-go get the ship on course for entry. I apologize for the wait." He bowed before he left- a weird parting, but one she just shrugged off as she went back to Gabrielle.

Who had slid down the railing so she was sitting, leaning against the wood, her knees hugged closely to her chest.

"Did you try the pressure point again?" Xena sat next to Gabrielle as she talked, pulling the other woman into a one armed hug. For some reason, no matter how many times both of them had tried, Gabrielle's normal seasickness remedy hadn't been working. Leaving the last day and a half torture for the poor bard.

"Yes, and they didn't work," Gabrielle groaned, leaning her head on Xena's shoulder. "Tell me something, Xena," Gabrielle said after a few moments, her voice weak but present, "how could the Queen have been taken by the Minotaur? Everyone knows the story of Theseus and the ball of string: how he slayed the Minotaur, saved the sacrifices, and collapsed the labyrinth before escorting them all to safety. How he left Princess Ariadne on the island when he was returning home, and forgot to raise the sails, causing King Aegeus to throw himself to his death. Everyone's heard the stories since we were young- so how could it be the Minotaur?"

"I don't know," Xena said honestly, wiping away a strand hair she had missed from Gabrielle's face, "but I do know legends aren't always right. Who knows? Maybe Theseus just thought he killed it, or maybe there's more than one? This Philias guy will know more than we do- once we get on solid ground, we can go ask. And I talked to the captain, that should be soon."

As if spurred on by her words the ship lurched forward, the sails raising and the men who had been hired to row working the oars under the deck, the ship slowly gathering speed. One of the men, the first mate, came to a halt besides them, kneeling so he was at their level. He gave Gabrielle a half pitying, half soothing smile before turning his attention to Xena and nodding.

"We sent a bird to the guard ships, explaining the situation. We'll be docking in half an hour, a full one tops."

"Thank the gods," Gabrielle said, pushing herself unsteadily to her feet, both Xena and the second in command helping to steady her. "I'm going to our cabin," Gabrielle said, clutching her stomach, "and I am going to pack. Xena, when this ships stops, I am getting off with or without you. So be ready." Taking a stumbling step forward, Gabrielle soon enough found her balance and made her way to the entrance to the cabins, disappearing through the door and leaving the two of them behind, chuckling.

"Is it always this bad for the poor girl," the sailor asked, tipping his head in the direction Gabrielle had just left. "If it is, I have a few remedies you could try."

"She normally uses the pressure point technique," Xena said, casually pressing on her own wrist when the man raised his eyebrow, "but some reason it's not working."

"The wrist bump can be a tricky one," the sailor said, giving a shrug. "Some people become immune to its effects after a while. Have you ever had to use it on yourself?" When Xena shook her head, he gave a little sound of understanding. "Use it too many times, and the point no longer turns off whatever it turned off before." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pouch and handed it over to Xena. "Next time she's sick, have her chew on a sliver of this."

"Ginger," Xena asked, surprised, as she checked the contents of the pouch. "I haven't seen this in years, not since I was in Chin."

"We were recently there, and I visited one of their doctors about a stomach pain," the sailor said, giving a small shrug, though his voice was distracted. The dock was coming into view quickly, and soon he would be needed to direct the men to unload the cargo the ship had originally be ordered to bring. "He said turn it into a tea- a drink I'm not too fond of, so I barely used it, though he gave me a whole pouch. You can have it, if you bring our Queen back to us."

"That's the plan," Xena said. Holding out her hand, she shook his hard when he took it, giving him a smile before excusing herself. She had a bag to repack.

And a bard, practically leaning out their window heaving, to convince to chew on the strange, sharp tasting herb. Even if they were getting off the boat soon, her stomach wouldn't settle for hours without it, and Xena needed Gabrielle in tip top shape for whatever weirdness was coming their way.

* * *

"I had heard the castle was famous for its baths," Gabrielle sighed as she sunk into the scented water, foam from the bubbles that had been poured in with them almost hiding her from sight, "but I hadn't realized it would be this amazing."

Gabrielle, true to her word, had been off the ship the moment it had stopped, barely waiting long enough for them to lower the gangplank before she had rushed off. If they hadn't been in public, Xena was almost sure she would have dropped and kissed the ground, though Gabrielle had restrained herself. Barely, instead taking long, deep breathes as she powered through the sharpness of the ginger and continued to chew, but still, she had. Deciding it was late enough in the day, their hold up at the border putting them close to dusk, they had agreed an inn, warm baths, and some warm, easily digestible food would do them good. They could make their way to the castle in the morning.

Only, just a few minutes after they has begun their search, a young man in green robes had descended upon them, asking, almost desperately, if they were Xena the Warrior Princess and Gabrielle the Bard. When they had confirmed they were, his face had lit up brighter than a child's on Solstice, and he had quickly hurried them to the castle, promising food and baths and beds and whatever else they wanted, so long as they went with him.

It saved them having to try and get in later by themselves, so they had agreed, following after him through the city sprawl of the capital.

A room had already been prepared for them, a large, beautiful suite that overlooked the ocean- a nice view, though one Xena was sure Gabrielle was tired of. Food was brought up shortly after, meat and bread and soups specially designed to sooth the stomach, and while they ate servants set about drawing up a bath.

Very quick, very efficient hospitality, making Xena sure, once they were clean and dressed again, that it would end. In her experience, things were never this nice or this quick unless the people putting on the show wanted to end it soon.

"Come here," Xena said, beckoning Gabrielle over. "I'll do your back."

Gabrielle, unaware of the urgency Xena could feel in everything, leisurely swam to Xena's side from the other end of the bath, the deep, warm waters more like a pool then a tub. Settling herself onto the ledge that ran the length of the tub a bit under the water, Gabrielle moved her hair off to the side, sighing as Xena went to work with the soap, scrubbing away the dirt and massaging the tense muscles she could find there.

"How's your stomach feeling," Xena asked casually as she worked, extending the time they could spend in the tub- if someone wanted to talk to her, they could talk, but not play little games they didn't want her winning at. "Any better?"

"That soup was a life saver," Gabrielle sighed, arching slightly into Xena's touch. "Though," she said after a moment, her word trailing off, "it seemed as if the servant who gave us our food was a bit…"

"Anxious?"

"Yeah, anxious," Gabrielle agreed. "I know the Queen is missing, and that's always a cause for alarm, but this seemed…different somehow. As if they were hoping we would hurry."

"There's a tradition in Crete," Xena said, reaching up to wash behind Gabrielle's ear, "where, if your guest had to travel a great distance to see you, you allow them comfort before you begin business. Whoever wants to talk to us followed this tradition, but wanted us to put a rush on it instead of just breaking it altogether."

"Perhaps a mistake of mine, I will admit," a man's voice called out, "but only one I did because of necessity, not out of rudeness."

"You must be Philias," Xena said, turning to face the man walking towards them- and putting herself between him and Gabrielle, reaching behind her to draw the other woman closer to her back, so she could fully shield her. Not that either of them needed to worry; the bubbles that surrounded them were so thick they were almost like a blanket, but having Gabrielle at her back still made Xena feel calmer. "Do you always interrupt your guests while they're bathing?"

"Only in great times of dire need." Surprisingly, instead of remaining standing, Philias settled himself onto the group, putting them almost at eye level. He was actually young, a lot younger than Xena had been expecting. When he had named himself the royal advisor, she had imagined an old man in his sixties, maybe seventies, but Philias was young. Mid-twenties, if she had to guess, and that was being generous. "When it comes to my sister," Philias continued, meeting her gaze, "I am willing to break whatever niceties I must to get her back."

"You're the Queen's brother," Gabrielle asked, resting her chin on Xena's shoulder to look at him. "Wouldn't that make you the Prince, then, instead of the royal advisor?"

"Technically, yes," Philias replied, "if I had cared for the title. But I don't, so I'm not. Please," he said, looking back to Xena, "do you think you'll be able to help me?"

"I can't make a commitment if I don't have all of the answers, Philias," Xena said, raising an eyebrow. "How about you answer a few questions of mine, and then we'll see."

Philias sighed and shook his head, though he had a small smile on his face. As if he had been expecting that answer. Waving his hand towards her, he shifted so he was more comfortable on the stone floor and waited.

"How is the Minotaur still alive," Gabrielle asked, cutting off whatever Xena had been about to say. Her eyes were wide and curious, excited for the story. "And where is it, if the labyrinth was destroyed by Theseus?"

"I take it you've heard the stories, then," Philias asked, looking between the two. When they both nodded, he nodded himself, resting an elbow on his knee and his chin in the palm of his hand. "Well, they're not fully true. Or, rather, they're not fully accurate. The labyrinth was never destroyed. It was sealed off, as many of the entrances that we could find, but the labyrinth runs the full length of the island. To destroy it, you would need to destroy Crete herself, something my ancestors were unwilling to do. So, they searched for years, trying to find every passage that would lead into it, and tried to close them off. Clearly, they failed, because at least one still exists- the one my sister went through. As for the monster? Who knows. It might not have really been killed, or there might be more of them in existence. We're not entirely sure what the creature did to the young women we were forced to send down as sacrifices- the original one Theseus killed might have had children that stayed down there. Either way, for what Great-Grandfather did, it's clear to me that the minotaur wants revenge."

"Wait," Gabrielle said, once again cutting off Xena. "You mean you're…"

"The great-grandson of Theseus and Ariadne," Philias said with a wiry grin. "Yes, and so is Pelopia. When Ariadne was left on the island, she was with child. Her father found her, and while she refused to ever take the throne herself, our grandmother did when she came of age, as did our mother. And Pelopia, being the oldest, followed in her footsteps when Mother died a few months ago. But I'm sure the Minotaur, or Minotaurs if there's more than one, would want revenge, and forcing us to go back to the old ways would be sweet. And what better first sacrifice then my sister? Conjecture, of course," he added, "for I truly don't know why they would have taken her, but that's what's been on my mind."

"What makes you so sure it is a Minotaur," Xena asked, shooting Gabrielle a look so she could get a word in otherwise.

"There's been sightings of it, near the entrance we found," Philias explained, shuddering slightly. "A giant creature, taller than you, and meaner as well. It can't leave through the entrances- there's some kind of invisible wall that keeps it from exiting. But it must know where the exit is, and must have left through there and reentered at the one we found. Please, Xena, Gabrielle," Philias said, the hint of desperation clear in his voice. "Please, will you help me?"

"One more question," Xena said. "Where's the ball?"

"The ball of thread Theseus used to guide himself to the monster," Philias clarified. "We have it- Ariadne stole it back from Theseus before he abandoned her, and while we've messed with it some, it still works."

"Messed with it how?" Xena knew her tone was suspicious, but she wasn't going to risk her and Gabrielle's life in some giant maze with defective goods.

"Nothing huge," Philias reassured her, his hands coming up defensively. "Instead of a giant ball, which kept getting tangled, we put it on a giant spool- keeps the thread from knotting, and it's easier to keep track of. I've personally tested it around the city. It still works, and still leads the holder wherever they wish to go. So, will you?"

"What do you think, Gabrielle," Xena asked, turning to fully look at her partner. "Something you're interested in?"

"Xena," Gabrielle said, her voice almost dead with excitement. "We would be stepping foot into a real life myth and legend. Of course, I'm interested!"

"Then you've got yourself a hero, kid," Xena said, holding out her wet hand for Philias to take, the two of them shaking hard as the agreement was struck.

"Tomorrow, we'll go find your sister and get this whole thing shut down."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** : Ok, so. November was a bit crazy, wasn't it? A fic every day, and 23 on my birthday- I just posted a year's worth of fic if I followed normal posting conventions. But, while it was fun, it's time to get back to normal posting. I will continue to post one thing a week on Friday evenings and this will continue for the forseeable future. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Xena.

* * *

The meeting room, much like the rest of the country, was beautiful. The floor was a giant mosaic, depicting random scenes from mythology- the creation of the world between Gaia and Uranus, the birth of the Titans, the rise of Zeus, a dozen different stories they had listened to time and again growing up. The giant table everyone stood around doubled as a map, an accurate, to scale depiction of the island burned into the wood before covered in lacquer, protecting the image beneath. The large windows were wide open, letting in the last of the warmth of the sun and a gentle breeze, making an overall pleasant atmosphere to further discuss the mission now that they were dressed and dried.

Though their attention was fully stolen by the giant spool of thread that rested on a side table, glowing softly in its little patch of shade.

"The Spool of Destiny," Philias said proudly as they entered, noticing their attention go directly towards it. "It used to be called the 'Thread of Fate,'" he admitted, "but I like the rename better. The old one always confused people into thinking it was one of the Fate's tools, and that we had stolen it."

It was an item worthy of both titles- placed upright on the floor it would have come up to their knees, and it looked heavy enough that it would take both of them to hold it- something Xena wasn't too keen on, since she had been hoping Gabrielle would manage the spool while she kept herself armed and ready for a fight, but something they could worth through. A wooden spoke had been passed through the center, providing hand holds on either side, making it a bit more manageable.

Looking at the thread itself, Xena could have sworn it was a soft green at first glance, only to turn into a familiar shade of blondish-red when she glanced at it again, with a third look showing it shimmering between the two.

"Careful," Philias said, drawing away their attention from the item that was to be their guide. "The thread is tricky, and has its own defense system- it shifts into the colors you most value, captures your sight, and holds you until you forget anything except its brilliance. An effective defensive measure, and once you're aware of it it's unable to capture you for more than a minute or two again, but still a distraction to be aware of."

"It was pure black," Gabrielle said, shaking her head to clear the fog, "that kept shimmering to icy blue. It was beautiful…" As if realizing she was speaking out loud, Gabrielle shook her head again and turned away from the thread, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"How does this work," Xena asked, also turning away from the spool, instead stepping up next to Philias to gaze down at the table. "And what can you tell us about your sister, her disappearance, and the labyrinth?"

"The spool is easy to use," Philias said, offering Xena a plate of grapes. When she shook her head, he moved on to Gabrielle, smiling encouragingly when she took a few and popped them into her mouth. "When you enter the maze, the spool's magic will react to the labyrinth's, and the end of the thread will unravel itself and disappear down the correct route. All you have to do is follow it and not die- something easier said than done, I'm afraid."

"Why's that," Gabrielle asked, a grape half raised to her mouth. "I thought the only creature in the labyrinth was the Minotaur, that nothing other than it and its sacrifices could survive down there?"

"That's true," Philias said, "for the most part. But what many people don't realize is that the labyrinth itself is alive."

"Alive?" Xena's voice was skeptical, though she did her best to hold it back- she had seen many things in her life, and a living maze wouldn't be the strangest. Though it would be close. "How so?"

"The magic that was used to create the labyrinth is old and dark," Philias said slowly, choosing his words carefully before he spoke them. "The sacrifices that were sent down to feed the Minotaur weren't just for that; the spilt innocent blood helped to maintain the magic, and while it's no doubt grown weaker in the last hundred years or so, it's still strong and present. And it'll have grown desperate, as magic given free reign is want to do. Even before, my grandmother used to tell me how the sacrificed would be tormented with their deepest, darkest fears, so that they would beg for death by the time the Minotaur found them. Now, the labyrinth will use every trick it can to get blood spilled, will dreg up every regret, every nightmare, every awful thought that once tormented you to drive you mad. And it will try to make you turn on each other, for what better sacrifice then to have two who love each other so dearly be each other's end?" He shook his head as he spoke and sighed. "We tried sending in expeditions, and only just managed to retrieve them before they killed each other. But we heard how, years ago, you defeated Morpheus, who used a similar game against you, Xena, so we were hoping you could defeat those kinds of images once again."

"I can at least try," Xena said, giving a shrug, though she glanced over at Gabrielle as she talked. They both would have to fend off the images, and both of them had many more demons the labyrinth could use against them then they did years ago. "And you're sure your sister is in there? She hasn't run off somewhere with some lover, perhaps trying to hide a bastard child until she can hand it off to someone?"

Philias chuckled at that, shaking his head as he did so. "No, no, if Pelopia had a lover, she wouldn't keep it a secret. Not from me, anyway. She's a year older than I am, but we're almost as close as if we had shared a womb. And, well, let's just say her interests actually lean towards your friend," he added, nodding towards Gabrielle. "Short, red-haired, and female is her perfect type. If she were here, she would have already invited Gabrielle back to her chambers by now." He laughed at the flush that covered Gabrielle's cheeks, seeming to miss the stiffening of Xena's spine at his words. "A royal scandal and bastard is out of the question. And besides, I _know_ my sister, Xena," he said, dropping all pretense of humor, his voice almost desperate. "If she could come back, she would have by now. We've already checked for any enemies who could have her," he said, anticipating Xena's next question, "and there's no one. The only answer is the labyrinth."

"Please, Xena," Philias said, reaching out, gently touching her arm. "Please, you need to find her."

"Where is the entrance you found?"

While Philias pointed to the map, tracing out the path into the mountains the two of them would have to follow, Xena glanced at Gabrielle out of the corner of her eye, glad when the bard sensed her gazed and turned to meet her own. She was worried- the labyrinth sounded even more dangerous than she had initially thought, and while she could deal with it (perhaps being driven mad by the furies had been a gift, after all), there was no telling how Gabrielle would deal with the torment. She was strong, there was no doubting that, in body, mind, and spirit, but to descend into the depths of your darkest fears?

She herself had almost succumbed to the madness, and that was after she had already been forced to face her fears head on and destroy them once before.

But Gabrielle smiled, just a soft, little smile that spoke of the trust she had in Xena, and they both turned back to Philias' explanation.

"Once you reach the entrance," he said, "the labyrinth inside has three parts. The first part is what I've already told you about- the terrors, the horrors, the nightmares that try to drive you insane. The most well know part of the labyrinth. The second part is the center." He paused, drawing a giant ring in the air. "It's where the Minotaur lives, and is also the safest place down there. The magic drops, allowing you to think clearly if you can enter it. If you kill the Minotaur, it's a safe haven to rest and relax. The labyrinth is even supposed to provide for you, food and drink to take care of you. But if you continue on…" Here he stopped and shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know," Xena asked, glaring at him.

"The labyrinth has many entrances, all of which can turn into exits if you follow them out," Philias explained, "but it only has one true exit. No one has ever tried to find it- even my great-grandfather, after he saved the sacrifices, turned around and walked back out the way he came. We have no idea what lies in the third part of the labyrinth, and it's my suggestion to you to do the same as he did. When you find my sister, turn around and run."

"It's a better plan then some of the ones I've gone into battle with," Xena admitted after a while, mulling over what he had said. They knew what to expect, they had a way of knowing where they were going, they knew what enemy awaited them at the end of it all, and they had an exit plan. Considering she had driven entire armies into battle with just the plan of 'kill them all' before, it was a very good plan.

"We should probably wait until tomorrow to enter the labyrinth, right, Xena," Gabrielle asked, stating the obvious, though Xena just nodded- obvious, but necessary. To leave now would mean traveling at night, and while she held no fear for them on the road, her sword and chakram and Gabrielle's staff more than enough for the common bandit, to travel by the light of day would give her a better sense of direction for when they exited the maze, so she could lead them back even if she had to in the middle of the night.

"Right. We'll set out at dawn, get to the entrance before noon, and enter then."

"Perfect," Philias said, clapping his hands in excitement before calming himself, straightening into a royal stance. He said he didn't want the title of 'prince,' but he would have worn it well. "The rooms you've been given are, of course, yours to use as you please. Let the servants know what you need for your expedition- anything at all, and it's yours. And, of course, the spool."

He walked over and picked it up himself, staggering slightly under its weight as he handed it off to Xena. When she had taken it, he bowed deeply to her, then bowed again to Gabrielle.

"Crete is in your debt," he said, looking up at them, his eyes glistening for a moment before he swiped at them. "Please, bring my sister home."

"We'll do our best," Gabrielle said, stepping forward so she could lay her hand on his arm, her light touch reassuring and calming. "I promise, Xena and I will do everything we can."

* * *

"What do you mean you don't want me coming in with you?!"

The morning had been so nice. They had awoken just before dawn, eaten a lovely breakfast with Philias as he filled them in on any last minute details he thought they might need, and had then set off, the horse carrying them right into the rising sun to get on the proper path. They had spent the morning chatting, casually discussing what their plans were for after Crete- finally Athens, and then perhaps back to Amphipolis for a bit. Cyrene's birthday was coming up, and it would be nice for her to actually get to spend it with one of her children for the first time in over a decade. It had been the same idle chatter that had taken up much of their travel, Gabrielle even starting on a new story idea, telling what she had of it so far- an interesting concept, if still only in its half-baked form.

A lovely morning that she just had to ruin.

Xena took a deep breath, slowly counting to ten as she listened to Gabrielle rant angrily behind her, the horse they were riding seemingly unfazed by the angry bard on top of it. She had known, the moment she thought of the words, that this would be Gabrielle's reaction. But with the entrance to the labyrinth just a few minutes away she had still had to try, still had to give talking her out of coming with her into the labyrinth a shot, and so she had said the words.

She was highly regretting that now, but there was no taking them back.

"Gabrielle," Xena said, trying to be soothing- Gabrielle stopped talking, but Xena could feel the anger radiating off of the other woman. "Gabrielle, I know what it's like to be insane. I know what it's like to face my deepest, darkest fears and have to fight them. There are things I've experienced during my lifetime that you haven't, things that have prepared me for the challenges that the labyrinth will throw at us. I'm prepared. You haven't had the same experiences, and I'm worried…"

"Worried that I'll freeze, or will put everything in danger," Gabrielle asked, venom clear in her voice. When Xena just nodded, she let out an almost disgusted sound. "Xena, I've been through a lot with you. I've learned a lot from you. I can do this, I know I can. Besides, the spool is too big and too heavy for you to carry alone and still stay armed. You need me."

Gabrielle had a point there- Xena had tried to hold some combination of the spool and one of her weapons, and every time it had been too awkward for her to fight without dropping the spool and risking injury to it, something Philias had stressed they must not allow- if the spool was broken or the thread cut, the magic would be lost, and they would have to find the way in and out on their own. Gabrielle was needed to hold the other side, even if Xena didn't want her to.

But she could still give it a try.

"I would make something work," Xena protested, though she knew her words were weak. All she wanted to do was protect Gabrielle, but there was no time to find another way to do this.

"I'll be fine, Xena," Gabrielle said, softer this time, leaning her head forward to rest her forehead against Xena's shoulder. "I will be. And you'll be there to save me if I'm not." Gabrielle's arms, wrapped around Xena's waist to steady her on the horse, squeezed, the pressure around Xena's middle reassuring. And Gabrielle was right- she was almost as good as Xena was with a staff, and could more than hold her own in a fight, even if she aimed to disarm instead of kill.

She was a force to be reckoned with, even if Xena didn't want anyone to reckon with her at all.

"Alright," Xena finally said, pulling the horse to a stop. The entrance was close- she could feel the cool, damp air coming up from it, making her shudder slightly at the feel, like something wet and slimy was crawling over her skin. Dismounting from the horse, she reached up and helped Gabrielle down, taking off their bags before setting the horse free. It would be able to find its way back to its stables, Philias had reassured her of that before they had set off. "But before we go in, I need to make some things clear."

"Alright," Gabrielle said, passing her staff from hand to hand, waiting for Xena to begin. "Shoot."

"When we get in there, if the visions are anything like the ones the furies showed me, they're going to seem very real. They're going to feel and sound and even smell real. But Gabrielle," Xena said, reaching out to take her friend's hand, "you have to remember that there's only four real things in there- you, me, the spool, and the Minotaur. If you start to hear or see other things, I want you to look right at me, ok?"

"Ok," Gabrielle said, nodding.

"I mean it," Xena said again. "Either close your eyes and just keep walking, or just look right at me. Nothing else. Don't listen to whatever they have to say, and if what they say starts to make sense, tell me. Tell me what they're saying, and I'll talk them down. Whatever you do, don't let go of the spool, and just keep walking."

As if sensing her friends' fear, Gabrielle stepped forward and pulled Xena into a hug, resting her cheek against Xena's chest. Xena folded in on her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, holding her as close as she could.

"I'm going to be alright, Xena," Gabrielle said once again, promising. "Don't let go of the spool, and just keep walking."

"Right."

Pulling out the spool from the bag Philias had packed it in, both Xena and Gabrielle took a side, holding it in one hand while the other held their weapons, ready to fight whatever may come. Taking one more deep breath, Xena looked over at Gabrielle and smiled- a real, almost wicked smile as the thrill of the coming battle washed over her, burning away the fear that made her belly quiver just a moment before, making her almost exited to enter the foul smelling, evil feeling entrance they found themselves before.

Just a break in the side of the mountain, it almost felt like a mouth, just waiting to devour them. Devour them and be destroyed by their own hands from the inside out.

"Ready, Gabrielle," Xena asked, smiling at her again. She was ready for battle, ready to save the Queen and fight the monster that held her, ready to go down in history as one of the people who had beaten the labyrinth at its own game.

"Ready."

With that, the two entered the labyrinth, the spool glowing brighter as they entered the darkness, the end thread shooting out and winding down the passageway they would have to follow. Leading them into the depths of the labyrinth.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** : And now we're on to chapter 3! This was a fun one to write, so hopefully you guys all enjoy! It's a bit on the shorter side, but it'll be worth it. Trust me.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Xena.

* * *

"Keep close, Gabrielle."

Though the warning was unneeded, Xena still found the words falling from her tongue as they walked, the sunlight from the entrance quickly disappearing behind them as they turned a corner, entering the labyrinth proper.

Wide enough for them to walk side by side with the spool held between them, Xena still found herself forcing the deep, calming breathes she always needed when in enclosed spaces. Even with the ceiling disappearing high above them into the darkness, she could still feel just how cramped the maze passageways actually were, how deep under the ground they had quickly traveled in just a few minutes of walking. It didn't help that the multicolored light from the thread made it hard to focus- wavering between a dozen colors a minute, they bounced off the light gray, almost bone white walls of the labyrinth itself, distorting the area as they walked, making it seem both larger and smaller at the exact same time- a strange phenomenon that had her head pounding just a few minutes into it.

What she wouldn't give for a torch, or a full lantern, that could give off the one color, if not steady, light they were used to in the darkness.

"How's your head," Xena asked softly, keeping her voice down- not that it did much good. Their every step was echoing through the labyrinth, despite the fact that they should have been muffled by the walls right next to them. Her words did the same, quite whispers of distorted sounds returning to her within just a few seconds of her saying them. A trick of the labyrinth, she figured. Make it hard to trace the source of a sound, send them running in circles trying to find someone friendly who could help, and catch them when the despair began to hit. Make it hard to tell the friend from the foe, sending them right into the Minotaur's grasp.

"It hurts," Gabrielle whispered back, resisting the urge to reach up and touch her temple with the hand that held her staff, sure she would knock it against something if she did. "It helps if I keep my eyes closed." Allowing her eyes to slide shut, Gabrielle took a few steps forward, her staff held out slightly in front of her so that, if she ran into anything, it would take the blow first.

"Then keep them shut," Xena said, shifting her hold on her sword. They had come to their first crossroad, and she had pulled them to a halt, Gabrielle taking another step forward before the spool's freeze in motion stopped her. Tilting her head, Xena listened down the side the thread didn't disappear into, trying to make out what it was she could hear. A strange skittering down that path, one that sent a thrill of fear through her heart and stomach, despite the fact that they were alone- while the spool couldn't lead them away from the nightmares, it could help them avoid the traps that would have been built into the maze, like the one taunting her down the way. Turning back to the path the spool was leading them down, Xena gently drew Gabrielle forward, away from the sound and toward what she hoped was semi-safety.

"Xena," Gabrielle said softly, finally opening her eyes after a few more turns, each one continued on after Xena had paused to assess their other options, "what if the Queen didn't survive?"

That was something Xena had thought about, long and hard into the night. About their plans if the Queen was dead; honestly, something that was likely. She had been missing in the labyrinth for almost a month now, and even if the Minotaur hadn't been a factor, even if the labyrinth hadn't been purposefully trying to drive them insane, a month without supplies meant a dead Queen. So unless she had somehow made it to the center of the labyrinth, they were most likely going to be leaving with a skeleton. Then Philias would become King. They would do their best to avenge his sister by killing the Minotaur, bringing him its head to show the deed was done, and might stay for a few days, at least while the crown was being passed on to him. To ensure no one tried to take advantage of the political turmoil Crete was sure to fall into until he had been firmly established as King. He would be a good ruler, though, she was sure, and once they had done their part to help him on the throne, they would leave.

But only if the Queen actually was dead which, while a strong possibility, was not an absolute.

"Let's hope that she did," was all Xena replied. "It'll be a lot less work for us if she's alive."

For a while longer they walked, the thread leading them down the right path- or, at least what they hoped was the right path. They had no clue if the random passages the thread had decided to go down were the correct ones or not, but so far they hadn't run into any kind of trouble, and while Xena paused at every crossroad, listening down each path to see if danger was waiting, still they followed it along. Followed it along warily but peacefully, at least until Gabrielle let out a _shriek_ and dropped her staff, almost dropping her end of the spool as she batted at her clothes.

"Xena," Gabrielle cried out, sounding close to tears, "Xena, _Xena_ , get them _off_!"

Sheathing her sword, Xena gently pulled the spool away from Gabrielle, carefully putting it on the ground before pulling her off to the side, grasping her face between both hands as she forced Gabrielle to look at her. "Gabrielle," Xena said, giving her a little shake. "Gabrielle, whatever it is, remember, _it's not real_."

Her voice and her touch seemed to snap Gabrielle out of it, her eyes- which, Xena noticed in the flickering light, had clouded over- clearing. Gabrielle took a deep, shuddering breath, fixing her gaze with Xena's as she fought to steady herself. "They felt so real," Gabrielle said, her voice slightly hoarse as she swallowed thickly. "The spiders- it felt like I was covered in them, and they were biting me, again and again, and Xena, I…" Her words trailing off, Gabrielle swallowed again, letting out a shaky sigh as she shuddered. "They felt so real."

"I warned you," Xena said softly, leaning forward to press a kiss to Gabrielle's forehead before moving away. Picking back up the spool, she offered the other end to Gabrielle, nodding encouragingly when she took it. Using tip of her boot to flip Gabrielle's staff into the air, Xena caught it and handed it over, her face grim as she nodded towards the corridor they were walking down. "Remember, Gabrielle," Xena said, "there's only four things here that are real."

"You, me, the spool, and the minotaur," Gabrielle repeated. And kept repeating as they walked, saying those seven words over and over again, her eyes almost fully squeezed shut, just opened enough to keep an eye on the thread on the ground before her. Occasionally she would start, her voice stuttering as something only she could see and hear caught her attention, but her mantra seemed to work- at least against these initial attacks, she was holding her own. A smart plan, Xena decided, though she didn't follow her friends example.

Instead, when she felt the fingers of those she had killed begin to tear at her skin, their voices whispering in her ear, she just shrugged them off and kept walking. She was already damned to Tartarus, she knew that, but she wasn't going before her time. When Marcus pleaded for her help, his voice echoing faintly down one of the halls the thread led away from, Xena gritted her teeth and turned away, reminding herself that Marcus was safe in the Elysian Fields. When Lyceus cursed her, called her a coward for leaving him, her brother, to die once again, she hummed to herself the nursery rhyme their mother had once sung them to sleep with, drowning out his voice.

When Cyrene stood before her, battered and bloodied, begging Xena to do what must be done, Xena, without more than a second thought, swiped her sword through the apparition, watching as it fell before her with a pained gasp. The phantom's blood stained her sword until they had walked far enough away that the vision was no longer visible when she looked back, both the body of her mother and the mess on the sword disappearing together.

Every step hurt, but still she kept pushing on, pulling Gabrielle along with her when it almost became too much for the bard, both of them stumbling along the strangely lit path the thread was taking them down.

"Xena, please," Gabrielle begged, falling to her knees as she shook herself out of the latest vision, "please, just a few minutes. Stop."

"Tell me about them," Xena said, kneeling next to Gabrielle, setting the spool to the side as she pulled out a water skin, ignoring her own suddenly burning throat and handing it to Gabrielle first. "Everything you've seen, so I can tell you how wrong it is."

"It started out as spiders, scorpions, those poisonous snakes we'll sometimes find in the logs we gather for our fires," Gabrielle panted, forcing herself to sip the water instead of giving in to her urge to guzzle it. "Crawling on me, on you, on Lila- I could feel them biting. But…" Her voice trailed off for a few minutes as she struggled to find the words she needed. Handing the water skin back to Xena, she sat back, rubbing at her eyes as she spoke. "Father showed up, covered in blood- Mother and Lila were dead, and he said it was all my fault. Said they died because I left with you."

"Gabrielle…" Xena said softly, reaching out for her friend. "Whatever this attack was, whoever caused it, there would have been nothing you could have done. If you hadn't left with me, you never would have gained the skills to fight, and would have ended up dead, just like the others." She hated being so blunt, but where they were, she had to- the quicker they used logic to get the hallucinations put behind them, the quicker they would be able to get out and get free from this horrible place. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know," Gabrielle said, wiping at her eyes, clearing the tears that had welled up there. "Why aren't you affected by any of this," she asked, almost angrily, looking up at Xena. "You seem perfectly fine. Is the labyrinth only messing with me?"

"It made me kill my mother," Xena replied with a shrug, watching as a look of guilty surprise flashed over Gabrielle's face. "Like I said, Gabrielle," she continued, "I've been forced to face my fears before. When Morpheus forced me to wander through my dreams to save you, he made me look the men I had killed in the face, call them by name, and acknowledge their existence. While their deaths still haunt me, they can't hurt me. I can tell what's real and what isn't," she explained, reaching out to cup Gabrielle's cheek, her thumb following the curve of her cheekbone as Gabrielle leaned into the touch. "This is real," she said, giving a small, reassuring smile as Gabrielle turned to place a kiss into her palm. "The child that looks like Solan, waiting for us at the bend," she said, her voice dropping, "who will smile up at me and call me Mother before dying right before me, isn't real."

"Because the only real things are you, me, the spool, and the minotaur," Gabrielle said, repeating the mantra she had taken up, saying the words once again. She glanced down the passage way and shuddered, though she mustered up a brave smile for Xena nonetheless.

"Exactly." Smiling at Gabrielle, Xena stood, pulling her friend to her feet. Together they picked up the spool- it felt heavier in her hands, Xena noticed, a sure sign they were getting tired. Normally, she would have suggested trying to find a camp site, but here, where every second only drained them even more, Xena shook her head and pressed on, giving Gabrielle another, reassuring smile as they walked.

"We have to be careful," Xena warned as they continued on, her gaze falling back to the thread, ignoring as, just like she had said, the boy who looked like Solan fell to her feet, his chest blossoming red. "The labyrinth is growing stronger the deeper we get. We're getting close to the center, I just know it, but the labyrinth will put up every kind of fight it can to keep us from getting there. So just stay aware, and just keep walking." When Gabrielle nodded, Xena led on, pausing, just like always, to listen down the passage for any danger before continuing on down the thread marked path.

Not noticing that the spool, even when Gabrielle picked up her end, still remained just as heavy as before, tugging hard at her hand as one side tilted, unsupported by the phantom that had taken up the side hours before.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN** : Sorry this is so short. It's the holidays, you know? But hopefully you still enjoy! I will not be posting a chapter December 30th, because again, holidays, but I will post on January 6th, so I will see you all next year! Have a great end of the year!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Xena.

* * *

Even without the spool, the walls seemed to give off some kind of light- just enough to see a few feet in front of her, just enough to see a few feet behind her, just enough to keep her from running into the corners as she rounded them, panting heavily as she ran.

Gabrielle almost wished it was dark, almost begged for the light to go out, for running in the darkness would have been preferable to the sight chasing after her.

She hadn't meant to let go, she hadn't meant to stop- just the voice, that tiny, child's voice, asking if she was its mother, had startled her so badly she had had to. She had let go of the spool and turned to face the child standing behind her, with every intention on telling it to leave, to go away, of informing it that it wasn't real. She had only planned on taking a mere minute, only for the little girl to be gone by the time she had turned. The little girl and Xena, both having disappeared in a matter of a moment, leaving her alone.

"You know," Callisto's voice echoed to her, forcing Gabrielle to skid to a stop, staring around in absolute terror as the goddess made herself known, "I've always wanted to see you running before me. Separated from your little friend, absolutely helpless to do anything to save yourself- I don't know why, Gabrielle, but that's been the little bedtime play I've imagined a dozen times over to help me get to sleep. Maybe it's your illusions of grandeur," Callisto mused, taking a few steps forward. When Gabrielle tried to step back, she found a wall at her back- trapping her. "Watching you honestly believe you can be anything other than an insignificant little farm girl from a piss poor little village is about as amusing as it is sad. And you actually believe you mean anything to Xena?" Callisto shook her head, tutting sadly. "You're nothing more than an annoyance- you can't even hold onto a stick properly." Laughing, Callisto took the last step forward, closing the distance between them, their chests almost pressed together as Callisto batted her staff to the side, almost out of her hand, and leaned over her.

"The only thing you're good for," Callisto said softly, smiling widely at the terror in Gabrielle's eyes, "is breeding."

"Aunt Callisto has a point, Mother. And you know, I have always wanted a sibling. And Father's waiting."

" _No_ ," Gabrielle screamed, striking out with her staff, knocking Callisto away just enough for Gabrielle to slip by, turning into a defensive position as, through the stone wall she had just been pressed against, Hope came through, smiling an almost lovely smile at them both. "No, you're dead, you're both _dead_ ," Gabrielle said, the tip of her staff passing between the two, her gaze flickering as she tried to keep both in sight at the same time. "You're not here, and you're _not real_." Her voice shook as she spoke, almost caught in a sob as they continued to advance towards her, but still she held her ground.

They weren't here, they _couldn't_ be here, because the only things real in the labyrinth were herself, Xena, the spool, and…

"I'm sorry, dearie," Callisto said, her voice sickeningly sweet as she spoke to Hope, "but I believe Mommy's lost it a bit."

"As if she ever had it," Hope tutted back, shaking her head. "Have you ever read any of her scrolls? They're mostly unintelligible, but what you can make out is the raving of a mad woman. And those dreams of hers? It would almost be funny, if it wasn't so sad."

"I'm not mad," Gabrielle said loudly, though both women ignored her. "I'm not, I'm not insane! Everything I write, everything I see, is the truth!"

"Listen to her blabber," Hope said with a sigh, reaching behind her back… and pulling out a knife, large and sharp, glistening in the pale light the stone walls gave. "I say we put her out of her misery."

"I couldn't agree more." Pulling her sword from her belt, Callisto stepped forward, the weapon raised high- only to pause, almost fearful herself, as a bellow rang out down the hall, deep and angry and terrifying, sending both Callisto and Hope scattering as the creature rushed them, its head lowered so its horns almost caught them both through the chest.

Her entire being trembling as the creature circled back, straightening to its full height, Gabrielle almost wished the two women would reappear, for at least she could handle them, even if they did terrify her.

The Minotaur, on the other hand? By its hand, she was about to die.

It towered over her, its entire body covered in fur, massive horns spiraling from its temples to add at least another foot to its already excessive height. With every breath its nostrils flared, its eyes narrowed as it lowered its head to look at her- putting its sharp, very capable of destroying her horns in line with her chest. Holding her staff at the ready, Gabrielle, despite the fear shaking her legs and making her arms feel like jelly, took her stance and waited for it to charge.

If she was going to die, she was going to go down fighting.

Instead, the Minotaur lifted its head, showing its neck for a few moments before reaching out a hand.

"No hurt. Help. Friend danger. Come."

Gabrielle had a thousand questions running through her mind, but only one fact stood out- Xena was in trouble, and the Minotaur was going to help. That was all that mattered, and Gabrielle reached out and took the hand offered to her.

The Minotaur tugged her against itself, lifting her easily into one arm. Raising its head to breathe in deeply, it hesitated for only a moment before setting off, it's quick, long strides eating away the distance as it ran. It took turns with no thought, as if it knew the labyrinth better than the thread itself- a possibility, Gabrielle realized, her thoughts finally clear for the first time in the Minotaur's arms.

Who knew how long it had been down here? How long had it been wandering these halls, supposedly immune to the terrors that had been degrading her mind, mapping out the walls of its home? How many miles had it traveled, how many hours had it spent searching, how-

Every thought in her mind stopped dead at the pained wail that echoed through the labyrinth, her heart freezing at the pure agony within it.

" _Gabrielle_!"

"Xena," Gabrielle called, tightening her grip on the Minotaur as it picked up its pace, following the sound of fighting instead of Xena's scent. "Xena, I'm coming!" Finally skidding to a halt, Gabrielle quickly struggled free from the Minotaur's grasp, stumbling as her feet hit the ground. Using her staff to balance herself, she pushed herself to her feet- and gasped as she took in the sight Xena presented before her.

Her eyes wild, unseeing, they darted from side to side as she backed herself into a corner, her sword held in shaking hands she as watched whatever unseen creatures stalk towards her. Theirs bags had been dropped, scattered across the floor, and the spool had been thrown to the side, as if it had been used as a weapon. It still glowed, casting its awful light upon the scene, making the panic on her face that much more terrifying.

"Gabrielle," Xena said again, this time softer, choked, tears tracing down her cheeks, "Gabrielle, I'm sorry. I failed you. I couldn't… I'm sorry." She was almost sobbing by now, though she kept her sword raised, the weapon visibly shaking as she tried to fend off whatever was coming towards her.

"I need to get to her," Gabrielle said, looking up at the Minotaur. "Please, help me."

The Minotaur just bellowed once again, the sound piercing through Xena's fog- Gabrielle watched as she started, as she blinked away the fear from her gaze, looking around the section of the labyrinth in a daze, only to jump out of the way as the Minotaur charged, its head bowed once again to piece through whatever apparitions Xena had been caught by. Coming to her knees, Xena once again rose with her sword, though this time it was steady as it pointed at the monster.

"Xena, wait," Gabrielle called, racing forward herself, latching on to Xena's arm- startling the woman, forcing her to turn as Gabrielle pulled, a spark of panic and relief mixing in her gaze as she saw her. Dropping her sword, Xena pulled Gabrielle into a hug, her face burying into Gabrielle's hair as she held her. She was shaking, Gabrielle realized, surprised, shaking hard- the Warrior Princess had truly been terrified of whatever she had seen. "It's ok, Xena," Gabrielle said, pulling away slightly, reaching up to wipe away the tears that had started to stream down her face- a move Xena had done for her so many times over the years. "It's ok, I'm here. And the Minotaur is our friend," she quickly added when the monster turned and came back to them. "It helped me find you."

"Did it now," Xena asked, warily, shifting so she was between Gabrielle and the beast, eyeing it while she wiped her face clean. When it lifted its head to show its neck again before holding out its hand, she seemed to relax, though only marginally. "Thank you," she said, reaching out and taking its hand. "For saving us."

"Come. Follow."

The Minotaur didn't wait to see if they would obey- it just turned on its hoof and, after stopping to scoop some of their things into its arms, including the spool, it took off slowly down the passage, taking its time to allow them to catch up.

Gathering the rest of their things, clinging tightly to each other, Xena and Gabrielle followed after it.

What other choice did they have?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN** : Happy New Year everyone! I hope you all had a lovely holidays! I know I did! Anyways, here's part 5 of Facing the Minotaur- I hope you all enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Xena.

* * *

Even with Gabrielle, the _real_ Gabrielle, safe by her side and in her arms, Xena couldn't shake the vision that had haunted her.

 _"It's all your fault."_

She knew it was. Knew it was her fault Gabrielle had almost died as many times that she had, knew it was her fault the young woman was almost constantly in danger- it was a fact Xena could never escape, no matter how hard she wanted to. Every arrow that pierced her skin, ever dagger that nicked her flesh, every bruise that marred her, all of it was her fault. As if she herself had pulled the bow, thrown the blade, brought her fist down to catch her off guard; everything was Xena's fault. And she knew it, knew it in her bones.

But she was a selfish creature, even in this, her attempt to gain redemption, and instead of sending the bard away, somewhere she would be safe from harm, she had allowed Gabrielle to continue to travel with her. Whenever Gabrielle had proclaimed she was staying, instead of insisting that she leave, Xena had let her without a second thought. Let her continue putting herself in danger instead of being an actual adult and putting her foot down, refusing to let her continue to travel with her.

It was her fault every time Gabrielle was injured, and just like those dead, rotting corpses, each one bearing one of the almost fatal wounds Gabrielle had suffered while with her had reminded her, Gabrielle was lucky to be alive. She had almost failed her too many times.

 _"It's all your fault,"_ the creatures had whispered as they converged upon her, all of them sporting the same familiar green eyes, and they were all absolutely right.

But, as much as she wanted to push Gabrielle away, give her to the friendly Minotaur to lead to an entrance while she allowed the labyrinth to take her so she could do no more damage to her friend, Xena just found herself holding her tighter, her arms unwilling to let go.

She was a selfish creature, perhaps one in love, and she couldn't do what was right.

So together they continued after the Minotaur, the creature leading them surely through the maze, using its bellow to drown out the voices they heard and its horns to drive away any apparitions that appeared- somehow it could see them, even when they were hidden from each other. For how long they walked, Xena couldn't tell, the strange light from the half obscured spool mixing weirdly with the light from the walls, giving no indication of time. She was hungry and tired and thirsty, just as much as she was now as she could have been three hours ago, her body also giving no indication. So how long, she had no clue.

But they walked, and they walked, and finally they stumbled into the center of the labyrinth, the large, round room encompassing them in a blanket of safety the second they entered. To the side laid a giant pile of hay- after pausing to glance at their host, when the Minotaur nodded they stumbled to it, falling into the soft prickliness. Gabrielle was out within moments, her arms still tight around Xena's waist, her head resting on her shoulder.

Xena, still not trusting their savior, tried to stay awake. She tried, but when the Minotaur noticed her eyes still opened, it gave an almost amused huff of laughter and lumbered over. Placing its hand over her forehead, the Minotaur spoke a single word.

"Sleep."

And almost against her will, her body gave in, and so she did.

* * *

Whether it was because of some magic of the Minotaur's or because the labyrinth had drained her that much, Xena couldn't be sure. But she slept, some indeterminate amount of time, only to awaken to the sound of Gabrielle's pained squeak, a sound that pulled her into consciousness with her sword in her hand, ready to fight off whatever had caused her friend to make that sound.

She lowered her sword to her side even as her eyebrow raised, watching the scene with confused amusement.

Gabrielle's clothing had disappeared at some point, replaced with a small black and white dress that hugged her tight, leaving her shoulders bare. Her normal, sensible boots had been replaced with sandals, the leather thin and ordinate- it looked like a single step would shred them apart. Perched as she was on a wooden stool, she reminded Xena almost of a giant pet bird, humoring its owner with its appearance while waiting to be freed.

Humoring its owner indeed. Gabrielle let out another pained squeal as the Minotaur jerked the comb through a knot in her hair, gently patting her head in apology before pulling the tool away, using its fingers to separate what it could instead. Nudging her shoulder so she would stick out her hand, the Minotaur looked up at Xena and nodded in greeting before returning to its work, handing Gabrielle the comb to hold while its hands worked Gabrielle's hair into some strange design.

"Glad you're finally awake, Xena," Gabrielle growled, clearly annoyed. By the look on her face, Xena assumed she had been waiting for her to wake up for quite a while now- probably to put a stop to her being used like a doll. "The Minotaur wanted to play dress up," she explained when Xena just continued to look at her. "And it won't listen when I say I like my own clothes, would like them back, and that we have a job to do."

"Job can wait," the Minotaur grunted, the tip of its tongue sticking out between its lips as it tried to force Gabrielle's hair to defy the laws of physics and stay still. "Very pretty girl. Not pretty clothes. Making prettier." Even with its broken, labored Greek, forced through a cow mouth with a cow tongue that wasn't designed for speech, the Minotaur's annoyance showed through, forcing Xena to bite her lip to keep in her laughter as she listened. They had clearly had the same conversation multiple times over the last few hours, neither one making any headway with the other.

"Gabrielle is right," Xena said apologetically after a few more moments, pushing herself to her feet and stepping forward to lay her hand on the Minotaur's forearm. She didn't move away when it tensed, though she did offer it a reassuring smile, and slid her sword back into the scabbard. She didn't try to stop it as it kept playing with Gabrielle's hair, instead taking its attention as a win. "We came here with a mission- to find the Queen of Crete. She's supposed to be down here, in your labyrinth. Have you seen her?"

It was quite possible the Minotaur had killed the Queen, and if that was the case, Xena was to return the favor. But the creature had been nothing but kind so far, so she was willing to give it the benefit of the doubt.

The Minotaur froze at her mention of the Queen, letting the hair it had been trying to twist together into some weird shape fall. Running its fingers through the strawberry locks, the Minotaur thought for a few moments, torn between eyeing Xena and keeping its gaze fixed upon the far wall. Finally, it nodded and sighed.

"Queen was here, long time ago," it admitted, reaching forward to take the comb back from Gabrielle. It was gentler this time, running the tines through the already well brushed hair. "Zeus wanted her," it continued, its voice becoming bitter for the woman. "She said no. Zeus cursed her. Made mind open to labyrinth outside labyrinth. Fear, anger, pain- forced her here, already mad. Zeus cursed her again. Made her one with labyrinth. Can't leave. Can't be saved. Must destroy labyrinth to be free." Leaning forward, the Minotaur rubbed its muzzle against the back of Gabrielle's head, into her hair, sighing softly, ignoring the mess it had just made of the hair it had worked so hard to fix. Pulling back, it gently pushed Gabrielle off the stool, taking her place as she jumped to Xena's side, her face scrunched as she tried to fix the sudden mass of knots the nuzzle had caused. "Queen never free. I never free. Labyrinth forever. No one can defeat. No one can leave. Never ends."

"You're stuck here?" Gabrielle's voice was surprised as her hands fell to her side, staring at the Minotaur. Xena felt the same- they had both been under the impression the Minotaur could come and go as it pleased, that perhaps the labyrinth was its home, not its cage. It was almost a shock to be proven wrong. "You can't leave?"

The Minotaur shook its great head, its eyes lowered to the ground.

"How would you defeat the labyrinth," Xena finally asked into the silence that had fallen over the group, her mind whirling. If the Queen had been forced down here because of Zeus, then they would have to get Zeus to first release her from his curses- a Queen driven insane by her fears was no good to the kingdom, and if she was tethered to the labyrinth, then here was as good of a place as any to leave her until after he had been confronted. But once she as free from her madness, then they would have to get out somehow, and if the best way to get out was to defeat this evil place, then defeat it they shall.

If it just so happened to help the Minotaur as well, who she was sure would be welcomed in the palace as an honored guest once the Queen and Philias heard how great of a help it had been to them, well, that was an extra, added perk.

"Go through," the Minotaur said with a shrug, as if it was obvious. "Never done. Fear, terror, madness," it said, tilting its head towards the far wall- the wall they had stumbled in through before, Xena recognized, even looking at it sending a trill of terror down her spine. "Kill most. Survivors come here," it continued, waving its hand around, motioning to the sanctuary they inhabited. "Most never leave. Labyrinth give food, drink, clothes- live well here. Die here, never leave. Few go on."

The Minotaur's voice trailed off as it looked to the other side of the room, at the exit that would lead to the rest of the labyrinth. Looking at it, another tremor spiked through Xena- not of fear, but of desire, hinting at what the Minotaur would say long before it found the words in its broken grasp of the Greek language.

"Temptation," the Minotaur finally explained, its gaze fixed upon the far door. "Deepest want, promised if stay. None resist, none make it through. None defeat the labyrinth. Not even me."

"Would the spool lead us through there," Xena asked, ignoring the despair in the creature's voice. She had a plan, as weak of one as it was, and she couldn't let herself be thrown off course by its sorrow. She needed information, facts she could work with, before she went any further.

"Yes, but no need. Path clear to all, but never followed."

"Xena," Gabrielle said after a few moments, looking up at her friend, "what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking," Xena replied, "that if we want to save the Queen, release the Minotaur, and defeat the labyrinth, we're going to need to get out of here. Can you help us?" She directed the question at the Minotaur. They could follow the spool out, this time taking more precautions to keep from getting separated, but the danger posed by the labyrinth still stood. The Minotaur, seemingly protected against the labyrinth's magic (perhaps a perk of being caged within it), would make a much better guide and protector against the evil that tried to render their minds useless.

"Stay?" The Minotaur's voice was almost hopeful, though the look in its eyes said it already knew the answer. It just had to ask, just in case.

"I'm sorry," Gabrielle said, shaking her head as she stepped forward. Kneeling before the Minotaur, she took one of its hands between her own and held it tightly, looking up at the creature. "We can't. If Xena says we have to go to end this, we have to. But we'll come back and save you, I promise. Right, Xena?" Looking over her shoulder, Gabrielle smiled when Xena nodded, looking back up at the Minotaur with a gentle grin. "We'll come back and save you too, just like you saved us."

"Ugly clothes in corner," the Minotaur finally said with a sigh, shaking its head as it rose. "Will go get. Then take to entrance."

Ignoring Gabrielle's indignant huff at the remark about her outfit, the Minotaur turned away from them, moving to the far side of the enclosure, into a door Xena hadn't noticed before.

She used the moment of solitude to pull Gabrielle against her, holding her as tightly as she could.

"I'm sorry, Gabrielle," she said, her words slightly muffled, her face buried into Gabrielle's neck. She smelled like cow and straw and dried terror sweat, the scent almost as off putting as it was drawing, because under it all was Gabrielle, warm and real in her arms.

 _It's all your fault._

Warm and real and alive, the truth of their situation, and so Xena just held her tighter.

"I thought you would be the one to falter," she admitted, finally pulling away so she could look Gabrielle in the face. She brushed a few strands of hair out of the way, her smile soft and apologetic as she spoke. "I thought, since I had faced my darkness before, that I would be prepared for this. But I wasn't, and it almost cost us." She shook her head hard, trying to drive away the last remains of her hallucination. "I underestimated you, Gabrielle, and I'm sorry."

"I almost did," Gabrielle admitted, leaning into the hand that had stopped to cup her cheek. "When the Minotaur found me, I was with Callisto and Hope. I thought they were going to kill me- according to the Minotaur, I almost used my staff on my own head, though I didn't realize it at the time. The labyrinth turns you against yourself. It was only because of the Minotaur that I'm alive at all. That both of us are. Oh, Xena," Gabrielle continued, look up at her, "you do have a plan to help it, right? It's been so kind, we can't just leave it down here all alone." Motioning down to the dress she still wore, Gabrielle's face took on a half grin. "It brought me this when I woke up, and all this time the only part of me that's been in danger has been my hair. It just wants some company- some friends. It's lonely down here, and we can't just leave it."

"Don't worry, Gabrielle," Xena said, pulling her close enough to place a long, lingering kiss against her forehead. "I have a plan. But first we need to get out of here. Which means," she said, stepping away as the Minotaur returned from the other room, Gabrielle's clothing draped over its arm, "you have to get changed."

Gabrielle, a look of relief crossing her face at the prospect of getting out of her current, unsuitable attire, quickly took her clothes from the Minotaur and took over the room it had just left, gaining some privacy to herself so she could dress.

"We will be back," Xena said, looking up at the Minotaur, waiting until it had looked down to meet her stare to continue. "The Queen is our main priority, but we're not going to leave you. We're going to find Zeus, get him to take off his curses, and see if he can give us any advice on the next section of the labyrinth. If he can," she continued, laying out the plan for the creature- hopefully to bring it some sort of comfort- "then we'll be able to go in knowing what to expect. Better than going in blind. We'll get you out."

She was sure of it, one way or the other.

The Minotaur didn't say anything, just nodded politely at her before looking away, almost as if it refused to meet her gaze. As if it didn't believe her.

Well, they were just going to have to show it.

When Gabrielle returned a few minutes later, much more relaxed and comfortable now that she was in her familiar outfit, it only took them short while to gather together their supplies. Most of it the Minotaur had dumped in a single pile, though some of the things the two of them had carried had become scattered throughout the room, leading to a quick hunt as they repacked their bags. Adding in extra food (they had both been slightly reluctant at first- the Minotaur had just waved its hand over the large table and food had appeared. Magic food, which, while it always tasted delicious, sometimes held unforeseen side effects. But their supplies were low, so, after testing some and waiting for a bit to see if it killed her, Xena added some when the results came back negative) from the labyrinth's table, soon enough the two of them were ready to go.

Not really, for the very idea of returning to the labyrinth, going back into the place that had so easily plucked at the strings within their minds to turn them into terrified fools, scared them both. But they had to, so they would.

"Follow."

The Minotaur just took off once again into the labyrinth, its slowed strides the only indication that it was aware of their existences. Reaching out, Xena grasped Gabrielle's hand hard within her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze before taking her first step after the creature, once again entering the darkness.

It swallowed them happily, the labyrinth glad to have another chance at claiming its victims.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN** : And now it's time for the next chapter! :D Sorry this is a bit late today. Went to go see Moana with my roommate (my second time seeing it, her first, still just as amazing) and forgot to set this up before we left. I hope you guys enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Xena.

* * *

It was almost easy, leaving the labyrinth. With the Minotaur besides them, leading them with gentle nudges down the right path, keeping them going with encouraging noises when it couldn't get its tongue to form the words, the full hallucinations were rare. When they did appear, the Minotaur would roar, the deep, bone shaking noise sending the apparitions fleeing before they could get their nails too deeply hooked into the women's minds. They kept up a quick, almost hopeful pace, and even when they were forced to stop, it wasn't too much of a burden.

So it was almost easy. But everything else made it so much harder, the labyrinth throwing everything it could at them to try and make them turn back around so it wouldn't lose its meal.

Visions flashed within their minds, half formed and all the more terrifying for their fluidity, unable to grasp what was shown before it was gone, leaving behind the dread and doubt they had no idea how to face. Every step there was a half formed enemy, something to fight or run from, there just long enough for Xena to raise her sword before it was gone, driven away by the Minotaur, though the battle still thrummed in her veins and pounded in her ears.

It tried to destroy them, and when she and Gabrielle finally stumbled into the sunlight, the Minotaur forced to a halt by the invisible, impassible barrier that began right at the entrance, the relief of being free was almost enough to bring them to tears, almost enough to send them fleeing for their lives even as their limbs shook beneath them.

"Do you know how long we were in there?" She directed the question at the Minotaur when she could finally speak, when she could finally push herself into a sitting position and act like she still had a shred of dignity left. Gabrielle, uncaring of what might be thought of her, was still on the ground, curled into the grass and clover, her hand reaching out to intertwine with Xena's, the first real true smile since before they had entered the maze finally gracing her face. A beautiful sight, especially after what they had seen.

"Week," the Minotaur grunted from the doorway's shadow, gazing out at them with longing. It kept reaching out, pressing against the barrier, as if enough repetition would allow it to pass. "Maybe two."

It hadn't felt like a week, but no doubt the magic of the labyrinth was enough to bend their perception of time, twisting it into something the labyrinth could use against them. And out here, in the real world, Xena was suddenly well aware of how utterly _weak_ she felt. Her stomach felt hollow (she only remembered two meals, with a vague recollection of a third), and even as she sat there, time catching up, her throat felt parched. Besides her Gabrielle coughed, her tongue flicking out to ineffectively wet her lips. Gently prodding her into a sitting position, Xena handed over the last full waterskin, waiting until Gabrielle had drunk her fill to finish it herself. When she pushed herself to her feet her legs wobbled under her, unsure, as if protesting their usage.

"I'm going to go hunt," Xena said, her voice cracking slightly as she did- even with the water, her body felt dry, ever movement a monumental task. But she forced herself to steady, cleared her throat, and spoke again, this time without interruption. "Try to get a fire going if you can."

Gabrielle gave no other indication she had heard, instead just going off to gather together the wood they would need- her movements sluggish, almost mistakable for drunk if Xena hadn't known otherwise. Scooping up the waterskins, Xena hung them over her shoulder before heading into the forest, hoping almost without hope something easy would come by.

They needed to eat and sleep, now that the labyrinth's magic wasn't keeping them going, and she wanted to get through both as quickly as possible. Even with the Minotaur so close, it was useless if they were attacked, and while she was sure she would still be able to hold her own, even as weak as she was, it would be that much better to get their strength up and go on their way as quickly as possible.

They were in luck. A pair of rabbits quickly found themselves on the short end of her chakram, and a stream nearby filled their skins and wet hers as she drunk deeply. She was barely gone half an hour before she returned to camp, the hares skinned and gutted and hanging from sticks, ready to be placed over the flames.

Flames that crackled merrily in greeting when she returned, the fire just hot enough to start cooking over, Gabrielle curled up and asleep by its side and her little pile of wood.

She awoke when Xena shook her shoulder a while later, blearily blinking into the light. Her responses were automatic- taking and eating the food Xena held out to her, drinking as much as she could without getting sick from the sudden intake of water, barely holding a conversation as Xena laid out her plans for the next day. She was more asleep then conscious, and as soon as her stomach was full, she laid back down on the grass and clover and returned to sleep, unable to stay awake much longer.

Xena was almost glad when she did- her glazed eyes, her sluggish movements, the dullness in her voice when she had responded; all almost too much like the Gabrielles in her vision for Xena's liking. At least asleep, Xena could look at her and know she was alive, because the others had never stopped. Never stopped moving, never stopped speaking, had never just given into their wounds and laid down and died. At least asleep, she didn't resemble them.

"We're going to come back for you."

The Minotaur didn't respond, instead keeping its gaze locked firmly on the rabbit bone it was trying to finish stripping the flesh from with its bovine teeth, badly designed for eating meat. Again, as if it didn't believe what she was saying. When it didn't respond, Xena just shrugged- she was used to not being believed, to being untrusted, and knew the only way to get that to change would be to show it that she meant it.

Tossing the bones and the leaves they had used instead of plates into what remained of the fire, Xena shifted so she was curled around Gabrielle, smiling softly as the bard wiggled closer, burying her face into the crook of Xena's neck. Wrapping her arm around her, it was with one last glance at the Minotaur- standing straight, almost fully pressed against the barrier, looking out into the night to keep watch over them, that Xena finally gave into the weariness that was pulling on her, the removal of the labyrinth's magic forcing her, much like the Minotaur's magic had, to rest.

Xena awoke early, the sun warm on her skin, driving away the last remaining chill that had followed her out of the labyrinth- though even being conscious was painful, her muscles pounding with a deep ache she had only experienced once, when she had gotten lost in a desert and had to survive off of lizards and the meager drips of water she had been able to slice from cacti. She had almost died then, had almost succumbed to the elements, only driving herself on by her very force of will. It had taken weeks to recover from that, even with the kind monks who had found her tending to her needs, walking her through the slow steps she had to take to keep her body from rebelling from its healing.

They didn't have weeks, not if they wanted this done before someone made a move against Philias.

It took her a few minutes to detangle herself from Gabrielle- at some point in the night, Gabrielle had wrapped around her, her leg thrown over her hip, her nails dug into the leather, a desperate grip to keep her from slipping away. Somehow she managed it without waking her, a feat in and of itself, though the moment she moved away, a small, almost pained sound broke from Gabrielle, her hand searching for her.

Bringing Gabrielle's hand to her lips, Xena gently kissed every fingertip before sliding her chakram into Gabrielle's grasp, watching with an almost amusement as the bard calmed at the feel of the weapon. As if aware of the danger, her hand never fully closed around it, instead loosely holding it to her, as if it were a favorite toy instead of an instrument of war.

It calmed her, though, a peaceful sigh replacing the pained whimper Gabrielle had let out earlier, and for that Xena was thankful. She wouldn't need the chakram anyway, so leaving it here was no issue, not if it brought her a little bit of peace.

Even in her sleep, Gabrielle knew Xena would never leave the chakram behind. She'd never leave her either, of course, but in sleep she seemed unaware of that, and Xena was willing to part with the weapon if it helped Gabrielle continue to rest.

A quick glance saw that the Minotaur was still standing there, watching her. It nodded as their gazes met, still seeming as fresh as it had when they had gone to sleep the night before- whether it was the labyrinth's magic or its own, Xena wasn't sure, but she nodded back, glad to have had a guard and still have one for Gabrielle while she was gone. It brought peace to her, knowing that, if something was to happen, she would at least hear about it.

Another quick nod, and she left, returning to the stream with the empty waterskins and the idea of fish in her mind, ignoring the deep, pounding throb in her muscles as she walked.

They were dehydrated and most likely malnourished, she was well aware of that, though perhaps from the labyrinth's magic they didn't seem so. To look at them, except for the couple of times her legs failed her and she had to sit or risk falling- worse, this morning, with the last remnants of the magic finally gone- they looked fine. Fit and healthy, if a bit tired.

But they needed food and water, and lots of it, if they wanted to fully recover from the trial. Or at least partly, before necessity forced them on their way.

It didn't take her long to catch the fish once she reached the river, a stomach full of water and a few minutes rest enough to help her pull herself together. It took a few tries- a couple got away, her reflexes too slow, the fish too squirmy to hang onto, though soon enough she had a decent enough pile, more than enough to fill all of their stomachs. Cleaning and gutting them, throwing the entrails into the water for the ones who had survived an encounter with her, for a few minutes longer Xena just sat there, resting.

It was hard being alive, forcing yourself to keep going when everything wanted to kill you.

Thoughts she didn't dwell on for long, and soon enough she pushed herself to her feet, the line of fish swinging happily from her side, the pounding under her skin dulling to a steady throb as she started to heal.

She let Gabrielle sleep as she tended to the fire, building it back up from the few embers that had survived the night into suitable flames, sprinkling the fish with some of the dried herbs they had managed to bring over from home- a treat for their tongues, since most of their meals, when they had been traveling long enough between towns, tasted like the meat and nothing else. Sipping on the waterskin instead of chugging it like she had the last couple of times, Xena settled in and waited, watching her friend.

It was the smell of the fish that did it, her stomach grumbling the first sign that Gabrielle was reaching consciousness. When she fully awoke it was with a groan, her movements stiff as she forced herself upwards.

Xena was at her side, their other waterskin in hand, pressing it into her own as she helped her steady herself.

"Sip," Xena ordered. "The labyrinth might have taken care of us, but we've still been without water for two weeks. So sip. Let your body get used to it again. The food will be ready soon."

"I feel like I had too much wine at an Amazon party," Gabrielle groaned, though she followed Xena's order, taking small mouthfuls instead of the large gulps she so clearly wanted. "Why does today hurt more than last night?"

"Magic." It was the Minotaur who spoke, causing Gabrielle to start and turn to stare at it. It ducked its head apologetically when it noticed her reaction, giving a little wave as she continued to stare. "Magic in you, very long time. Magic protect from thirst and hunger, most part- labyrinth want violent death, for no blood spilt, no meal for labyrinth. Now magic gone. Time catching up. So pain." It gave a little shrug as it finished.

"We're going to be feeling this for a while," Xena warned, though her voice was light. They had survived worst, and would continue to survive worst until it killed them, so no use worrying about what hadn't now. Checking the fish, she let out a please noise to find them done. "Eat slowly," she warned, handing two to Gabrielle- who ignored her, tearing into the first bite of fish with a ravenous eagerness Xena hadn't seen since the wild dog packs that had followed her armies, tearing each other apart for the scraps her men would leave behind.

It almost hurt, seeing her like this, but again Xena shook it off. She had seen her friend at the brink of death- sore and starving were fixable.

"Just don't make yourself sick."

As Gabrielle continued to eat, Xena stood with the second set of two in hand, giving the Minotaur a grateful smile as she handed them over. It took them with its own nod of thanks, using its fingers to delicately pick apart the flesh from the bones. Settling herself back on the log, she pulled out her own two, automatically eating as she began to pull together their next set of plans.

"You don't need to sleep while you're in there, do you?" The question was said to the Minotaur, who shook its head, giving a little shrug at Gabrielle's curious glance. "Eat or drink?" As Xena continued her questioning, the Minotaur continued to give its same answer. "So you could go on for as long as you wanted?"

"I tire," it said, reaching up and tapping its head. "Physically, no, but mentally. Labyrinth cannot hurt me, but I still remember sleep and dreams."

"How well do you know the labyrinth?"

"Well," the Minotaur said, picking the last bit of flesh from the first fish Xena had given it, tossing the bones out of the labyrinth before getting started on the next. "Connected to it. Know its secrets, its will, everything."

"And can you sense when people enter?"

The Minotaur nodded, though it was clear it was growing tired of the questions.

"Here's the deal," Xena said, leaning forward and pitching her own remains into the fire, holding out the other half of her second fish to Gabrielle, giving her that quick, prodding look of hers when she hesitated to force her to take it. "You said Zeus made the Queen a part of the labyrinth. Well, the only way we can save the Queen, then, is to get him to lift the spell. Once we do that, the best way to fix all of this would be to defeat the labyrinth itself- meaning we have to make it all the way through. But, if Gabrielle and I are driven mad before then, it's not going to work. So, I need you to tell me what the shortest route is. Which entrance will put us the closest to the center of the labyrinth? After we get the curse lifted, the two of us will travel to wherever you tell us, and we'll enter, just long enough for our presence to be felt. Then you have to come get us, and get us to the safety of the center as quickly as you can. Once there, we'll take on the final third, defeat the labyrinth at its own game, and finally end this, once and for all."

"Good plan," the Minotaur said after a few minutes, staring into the flame of the still merrily crackling fire; a look of longing in its eyes, desire to be close to the flames and them clear on its face. "Won't work," it continued, giving Xena an innocent shrug at her angry huff, "but will try." Closing its eyes as it turned away from them, its nostrils flared for a few moments as it breathed deeply the dank, musty air of the labyrinth, searching for what they would need. After a while, it nodded, its tense shoulders relaxing as it turned back towards them. "Top of mountain," it said, "seventeen miles east of here. Center only day's walk, instead of weeks. Will be quick. Best chance at surviving without me, much higher than entrance you chose originally."

"Not like we knew that," Gabrielle grumbled, though she pushed herself to her feet, only wobbling for a moment before she was able to steady herself. Her movements, while still stiff, were more fluid now, her muscles recovering to the best of their ability in the short time they had been allowed. Reaching the entrance, she hesitated, clearly afraid to reenter the labyrinth so soon. But only for a second before she stepped in, just long enough to envelop the Minotaur in a quick hug, one the creature, slowly, clearly shocked, returned. "Thank you," she said after a moment, pulling away so she was back outside, stumbling for a moment before Xena caught her. She was okay a moment later, able to stand on her own, despite the slight paleness that graced her cheeks. "For everything," Gabrielle added. "We will come back for you."

"Promise?" There was the slightest bit of hope in its voice, the smallest sliver that almost made their hearts ache to hear it.

"Promise." It was Xena who spoke, stepping forward herself, her hand outstretched. When the Minotaur took it, Xena nodded, giving the slightest of bows- out of respect and gratitude for the monster- before stepping back to join Gabrielle. "We'll see you at the entrance to the labyrinth at the top of the mountain, seventeen miles east of here. I swear it."

The Minotaur, looking between the two of them, bowed, its eyes shiny as it did. Without saying another word, it turned, descending back into the depths of the labyrinth it was used to- hopefully to be waiting there for them, to lead them into the temporary safety of the center before they continued on.

"Let's go, Gabrielle," Xena said after it had faded from sight, her head nodding towards their things. "The sooner we find Zeus and get him to lift the curse, the better."

The sooner they could save the Queen, release the Minotaur, and finally defeat the evil that had been left unchecked for far too long.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN** : Sorry this is being posted a day late. I got drunk last night to forget the fact that a disgusting yam now rules the free world, and crashed without posting anything. So, sorry. Either way, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

 **Disclaimer** : i do not own Xena.

* * *

The mountain the Minotaur had left them on was not tall. In fact, it was one of the shorter, safer mountains nearby, with clear paths up and down its side. Well known for the easy climb, young and old alike, in less troubled times, often visited it, making it a day trip to escape the boredom of their day-to-day lives. The mountain was routinely climbed in a single morning by the elderly, who were able to make it back down the side of it and make it home in time for supper.

It took Xena and Gabrielle three days, their minds, bodies, and souls protesting every movement with vicious revenge.

They had started out alright at the beginning, leaving the camp they had made with the Minotaur with their heads held high, even if their legs felt a bit wobbly and their bags cut deep into their arms, the normally forgettable weight almost painful. Gabrielle, trying to take her mind off of the aches and pains in her body, had launched into a story, running plot points and details by Xena to see what she thought. Even with the warrior keeping mostly silent, with only a word or two here or there, Gabrielle had continued on, used to her friend's silence and having to hold the conversation by herself.

Their leaving had started out hopeful and quick.

Xena had known it wouldn't last, that soon their energy would fade and they would find themselves just as bad off as they had been stumbling out of the labyrinth, but she hadn't had the heart to tell Gabrielle. She would find out on her own soon enough.

It only took an hour before Xena called for a rest, leading the two of them off into the woods and into a nearby clearing close to a stream- just far enough that, if they didn't build a fire after dark, they wouldn't be found by strangers. Without a word, she plopped down the bags she had been carrying and pulled out the sleeping furs, only then declaring loudly that they both needed a nap and some food before they continued on.

Gabrielle, close to tears, her lip bit through to keep them from falling, had barely been able to keep the look of relief off her face as she lowered her own burden, her legs visibly shaking. Climbing into the furs, she had barely had time to rest her head on Xena's shoulder before she was out, sweet sleep bringing relief.

It was impressive, that she had been able to go that long. Xena had seen many men in similar conditions- her wars had taken her over some of the harshest land imaginable, where food and water were scarce, and only those who had earned it could get their portion from what the supply wagons had carried with them. She had watched men, those who weren't strong enough of body or mind to keep going, fall from lack, meeting their end trampled under the feet of their comrades, who just kept going so they themselves wouldn't meet the same fate.

It pained her more than anything else to see Gabrielle in such a state, but at the same time she couldn't help but be impressed- she had seen men fall under much kinder conditions after just a quarter of an hour's march, and even though it had pained her greatly to continue, Gabrielle had until Xena called for the stop.

Not that she was in much better condition. Even for the Warrior Princess, such conditions were draining, and she knew her limits. If she pushed herself too hard, if she fought against the healing she could feel taking place within her, she was a fool. So instead she stopped, and they rested.

They didn't sleep too long- the sun was at its height when they finally reawoke, still sore and tired but a bit more willing to face the day. The Fates were on their side- not much further into the woods from where they had stopped, ripe berries lined the riverbank, sweet and almost bursting with juices, lifting their spirits as they ate and refilled their waterskins, leaving their lips and fingers purple.

But even after their rest, they couldn't continue on much longer, just another two hours before they had to stop once again, the pain a bit lesser but still there. Once again they scavenged for their meal, finding enough of something suitable to fill their stomachs before once again slipping into sleep.

They followed this pattern down the mountainside, keeping their pace slow, Xena calling for frequent rests, even though most of the pain had left them by the third day, leaving behind only a wearisome stiffness in its place. For the most part they didn't mind- both knew they couldn't rush, knew they would just end up dead if they tried, and what help would they be to the Queen or the Minotaur if they did? Though their frustrations were noticeable; instead of her normal chatter, Gabrielle kept silent most of the day, deeper in her own thoughts then she normally let herself get while they were on the road, where danger could be waiting at any moment. Xena herself was antsy, their stops becoming shorter and shorter with each one, just long enough for them to eat and the ache in their feet- the normal ache of a day's walk, an ache Xena personally relished in, instead of the ache of dying muscles coming back to life- to wane before pushing them forward.

Finally, _finally_ , the sloping ground beneath their feet leveled out into a well walked road, leaving the mountain behind them as they followed its path.

"How are we going to get Zeus to break the curse?"

"I don't know." Xena's reply was honest, with a shrug of her shoulders when Gabrielle glanced over at her. "He cursed the Queen because she refused to sleep with him- and Zeus doesn't take rejection lightly. We could always see if there was something he wanted more. Not one of us," she quickly added, seeing a worried light appear in Gabrielle's gaze, "but perhaps some kind of item, or a quest completed. You know how the gods love their quests." She laughed a humorless chuckle at the thought, shaking her head as she ran through the list of things the gods had forced mortals to do in one age or another.

It was long and more often than not bloody, something she wasn't looking forward to.

"How do you think we'll find him?"

For a single moment Xena paused, her head tilting to the side, before giving it a little shake and coming to a full halt, turning on her toes to face the forest that ran along the side of the road. Glancing over at Gabrielle, who had come to stand next to her, Xena raised her eyebrow before looking back into the trees.

"We won't have to- he found us."

"Ares told me about your ability to sense us," a deep, gravelly voice said as the old man stepped from the trees, his robes swishing gently around him as the wind picked up. Glancing between the two, giving Gabrielle an almost appraising look, he quickly returned his attention back to the warrior, not missing the warning flash in her gaze. He ignored it and smiled. "I hadn't thought it was actually true, but it seems like I am mistaken. It's nice to finally meet you, Xena."

Xena bowed her head but said nothing, waiting for the King of Gods to continue on his own.

"I've been listening to your conversation," he finally said slowly, breaking the silence, "and I know what you want. And my answer is yes."

"You'll take the curse off the Queen if we do something for you," Gabrielle pipped up, stepping forward so she was standing fully by Xena's side, an excited light in her eyes and voice as she spoke. "You really will?"

"I shall," he said, nodding his head in agreement. "Though it is not a curse I will be lifting, but a gift." Watching as the two women looked between each other, he gave a casual shrug- their thoughts or feelings of him meant nothing, and whether or not they believed him mattered even less. His words were his own, and they would take them as they would. "The labyrinth, as you know, is strong. And it holds a grudge, long after it should release it. The labyrinth has been a taint on this land for many long years, biding its time, waiting for one with already a touch of weakness of the mind to appear in the line that wronged it. Which she did." Zeus shook his head slowly and sighed, beginning to pace. "From what I understand, it should not have developed for many years, not until long after she had gone gray, but the labyrinth touched upon it, far outside its own walls, and turned Pelopia. I came to her, yes," he admitted, "but as a guide, not to take her to bed. I already have enough trouble with the mortal children I already have running around, I don't need another." He actually chuckled at that, shaking his head as he did. "But no- when she ran, I gave her what protection against the labyrinth I could. Which bound her to it, yes, but which kept her alive and well, I promise you that."

"Why," Xena asked, her face as neutral as she could make it. She didn't believe him, not quite- there wasn't an honest god among them, except for maybe Aletheia, and even then, Xena had her doubts. But his story was interesting enough, so she waited to see what he would say next. "Why did you go to her? Direct intervention isn't really your style, Zeus."

"Because the labyrinth is a danger to us all." Again, his shrug was uncaring, though his words and tone spoke something else. "The labyrinth is old, as old as the golden age of the Titans, and was created with magic much darker and stronger than even I am aware. And even with its lack of sacrifices, it's been growing powerful. Strong enough to reach into Pelopia's mind and turn what she saw- my attempts at gaining her help to defeat this evil into a seduction, the goodness of her brother into a toxic touch, the kindness of her people into a cruel reality. It will one day be strong enough to reach even those of a healthy temperament, and if it should?" He paused, turning to look Xena directly in the eye as he spoke.

"Pelopia, following the call of the labyrinth, ran directly into its depths, prepared to become its first meal in three generations. Should it become stronger? It will devour thousands, and who knows what might happen when it has?"

A chill ran up Xena's spine at the thought- the slaughter would turn the mountains crimson, the grass slick and sticky, if the labyrinth had its way. Shifting slightly, she pressed her side just that much closer to Gabrielle's, taking comfort in the soft warmth that rolled from her skin, her sickness the thought of that much cruel death had brought to her stomach calming as she felt Gabrielle shift as well, closing what remained of the small gap between them.

"So we defeat the labyrinth before that happens," Xena said with a shrug of her own, flashing Zeus a grim smile. "Which we can't, until after you agree to remove your…'gift.'"

"Which I shall, for a price," Zeus said. "My solution- binding the Queen to the labyrinth- is doing a fine job of stalling its quest for power, her own strength and clear mind keeping it from feeding. She is cursed, yes, but my job is done. To remove that, to put the world back in danger? I'll need you to do something for me."

"Name it," Gabrielle said- earning an eye roll from Xena. You never said those words to a god, not one that wanted something, unless you were willing to give whatever they desired. "Xena and I can do anything you need us to."

"I'm hoping you can, little one," Zeus said with an actual, real smile. "There is more to this island then the Minotaur and the labyrinth. It is also the lair of the hydra itself. Or," he said, seeing the question form on Gabrielle's lips, "one of them. My son might have defeated the largest, but that hydra was centuries old, and had bred many times. Few of its offspring survived, one of which came to rest here. I want one of its heads. If and when you can complete this task, I will release the Queen and allow you to risk destroying the labyrinth…or it destroy you."

"Why," Xena quickly asked before he could disappear, her tone firm and demanding. "A hydra is no threat to you. Its poison cannot kill a god. Why risk our lives on something that doesn't matter when we could be solving the real problem?"

"You speak brazenly, warrior," Zeus said after a moment, eyeing Xena curiously even as his voice went sharp- a tone that normally had entire cities cowering before him, quivering at his feet as they begged for his forgiveness. Something that was not the case for either of the women standing before him, both just waiting for him to answer. "You're lucky I do not turn you or your little companion into a pile of ash."

"You can try," Xena said with a shrug, though she shifted so she was slightly between him and Gabrielle, her hand reaching to rest on her chakram. "Don't think you'll get very far with that if you do."

And Zeus laughed, his entire body shaking with mirth at the insolence the women before him showed. He was the King of the Gods, the ruler of the world, and to have these two standing before him, like no one had ever before done?

"I can see why Ares favors you, warrior," Zeus said, wiping away the tears from his eyes. "Kill the hydra and summon me. Then I will release the Queen. But be careful your arrogance doesn't go too far," he added, his voice a warning. "You might find it costing you something dear."

With that he was gone, a lightning flash blinding them as he returned to Mount Olympus.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN** : And now for chapter 8, where we get to go on this little mini side quest. Because why not?

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Xena.

* * *

Whether it was just good luck or because Zeus himself decided to help them on their way, Xena couldn't be sure. But either way, the cards were falling in their favor, and with the newest addition to the list of tasks before them, she wasn't going to complain.

The gods knew, quite literally, that they had enough on their plates without minor inconveniences.

It started with a farmer with too many horses for him to manage alone, his sons having run off to the cities to join the searches that were scouring the land for the Queen. A futile search, she and Gabrielle knew, but ones that the people of Crete kept organizing, hoping almost against hope that one of them would be successful. With his sons gone, it had been up to him to take the newest young horses to the market by himself- an overly horrible idea, the half dozen mares and stallions too many for him alone, especially when one was determined to head for the hills.

Xena had managed to intercept the stallion before it had gone too far, and when they had taken it back to the farmer, he had told them to keep it. That stallion wasn't even his, not really- a young soldier had been sent home from training early, dismissed for misconduct, and had just left the horse in his field. The farmer had figured he would sell him for some extra coins when weeks passed without the owner coming back, but he just wasn't worth it. Badly trained with an almost evil temper, that stallion was nothing but a menace, and the farmer would be glad to be rid of him.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Xena who earned the horse's affection- despite all of her experiences with horses, he had tried to bite her the moment she got too close, and no matter what tone she took or what gaze she used, normally enough to turn any horse to fit her needs, this one just snorted and tried to kick her.

It was Gabrielle, muttering about how pretty he was and how he was a good boy that no one understood while she pat his neck, who earned his loyalty. Gabrielle who had to figure out how to clamber up onto his saddle-less back and fashion the bit of rope the farmer had given them into a halter, and only then had it been safe for Xena to approach (but just barely. The horse had nipped at her as she passed, and it had taken Gabrielle asking very, very nicely if he would stay still for him to stop shying away every time she neared so Xena could mount on behind her).

But even a brat of a horse was better than none and would help them reach their destination that much sooner.

One that, after Zeus had disappeared, they realized they had no clue where it was. He had never said where the hydra's cave was, nor had he even pointed them in the correct direction. Perhaps the worst start to any quest that Xena had ever heard of- at least most of the time the heroes in question were given a direction to walk in, if not a fully detailed map that would lead them directly to whatever they were supposed to kill or steal.

But the farmer, once again, had come to their help. Once they had both managed to get astride the horse, he had asked, quite casually, where it was they were going.

"To the hydra's cave," Gabrielle had answered, speaking up, her voice a forced seriousness that showed her excitement for the task. "We're going to kill it."

"You're in luck then, ladies," the old farmer had replied with a nod and a gentle smile, as if amused by Gabrielle's exuberance. "You're looking for Hydra's Nest- a town about a day's ride that way, if you can get your horse to cooperate. A bit on the nose with a name like that," he added with a small chuckle, pointing down a turn in the road a couple of yards away from them, leading off into the distance towards another set of mountains. "But it does fit. Follow that road, and you'll get there sometime tomorrow."

"Thank you," Xena said, nodding her head in a small bow- without his help, they would have surely gotten lost at one point or another, and even the horse wouldn't have been much help then. "If there's anything I can do to repay your kindness…"

"Eachann," the farmer filled in for her, smiling widely. "You're already doing me a favor by taking that brute off my hands. And if you do end up killing the hydra, just let people know where you got your horse from. The steeds of heroes and those bred from them can earn a pretty penny, if you're successful."

"We're also going to save the Queen, Eachann," Gabrielle added in, smiling widely at the man. "I'm sure she'll want a horse as well."

She chuckled at the look on his face as she nudged the horse into motion, the stallion taking off much faster than she intended, leaving Eachann himself laughing as Gabrielle, unused to handling the reigns, tried to take back control as Xena just held on for the ride.

* * *

It took a while, quite a bit of negotiating with the horse- named Hann after the farmer- with Gabrielle as the go between, but eventually he settled down with Xena at the reigns, grudgingly allowing her to steer so long as Gabrielle kept up an almost constant chatter to remind him she was there.

Something that she found easy, now that her enthusiasm had been restored by their good fortunes.

"When Hercules fought the hydra," Gabrielle said, one hand on Hann's neck to keep her steady while she gestured with the other, careful to keep from smack either of Xena's arms, wrapped as they were around to her hold the rope reigns, "he didn't realize that the heads would grow back each time you cut one off if you don't burn the neck closed. We have an advantage here- not only are there two of us, but we know to bring torches. Now, if we can just get me a sword…"

"Not going to happen, Gabrielle."

"Xena," Gabrielle almost whined, tilting her head back to look at the warrior behind her. "You can't expect me to stay behind and do nothing while you go fight the hyrda. You can't, and I won't."

"Oh, you're going to help alright," Xena said, momentarily soothing the sudden surge of anger she could feel building within the bard. "Just not with a sword. Gabrielle," she continued, cutting off the argument she felt coming, "you can hold your own fairly well against the average bandit, but the hydra is going to be much smarter than that. Even without a sword, it will see you as a threat and will try to attack. It will take all of my abilities to even keep it distracted, much less cut off its heads."

"Then I should be able to help," Gabrielle said. "I can fend off one while you get the others, and then we can tag team it."

"Gabrielle, you can't even touch _me_ with a sword, and a hyrda is bound to be a lot tougher. If you go into this battle with one, you'll be dead before it ends, and that's not a risk I'm willing to take."

"Like how it wasn't a risk you were willing to take with me in the labyrinth?"

An awkward silence fell over the two of them- guilt on Xena's part, for underestimating her friend so many times, despite the multitude of times she had proved her capabilities, and anger on Gabrielle's for the same reason.

"I'm sorry, Gabrielle," Xena eventually sighed, slowly shaking her head as she slowed Hann down, his steady, mile eating canter slowing to a trot. "I do underestimate you, and I'm wrong to. I'm sorry."

"I just want to help," Gabrielle said, leaning back so her head rested against Xena's shoulder. "You don't have to do everything alone- we've been friends for almost three years, Xena, we're a team. You don't need to keep pushing me away. I can fight, like you said, I can hold my own- why won't you let me?"

There were a dozen answers Xena could give. She still remembered Gabrielle as the young woman who had never picked up anything bigger than an eating dagger, someone who needed to be protected; a Gabrielle who had never killed anything more vicious than a rabbit or a fish before (excluding, of course, _her_ ), and to let her into battle with a hyrda was almost as good as killing her herself. She could say that the very idea of Gabrielle in danger, of Gabrielle as a target, of Gabrielle in a position where she could get hurt sent her heart thrumming with fear, her stomach clenching almost painfully tight, her entire body wanting to do nothing more than curl around her and keep her safe- much less the reality of those situations, when everything she feared came true.

She could have said any of these and so much more. But she didn't.

"I wasn't suggesting that you not help me with the hydra," Xena said softly, trying to soothe the sulking bard. "I want you there- I honestly don't think I can defeat it without you."

"You don't?" She was honestly surprised- Xena didn't admit her weaknesses often, didn't let others see behind the mask, but here she was. Admitting her faults and flaws, that Xena of the many skills couldn't do something alone. "Really?"

"Really," Xena confirmed, nodding. Shifting both halves of the rope reigns into one hand, she wrapped the other around Gabrielle's waist and pulled her as best as she could into a hug, her head tilting to place quick, friendly kiss against her temple. "Gabrielle, if I'm to kill the hydra, the only way that can happen is if you're there with me. But not with a sword."

"Then how?" Most of the grumpiness had been removed from her voice, only a hint remaining under the honest curiosity.

"With the torches. I only have two hands, Gabrielle," Xena said almost teasingly, holding up both of them for her to see. "There's no way I can hold my sword, my chakram, and a torch all at once. Meaning if I cut off a head, there's no way I can burn the neck closed before two new ones appear in its place. And even if I could, I'll be honestly surprised if we get through the battle only using one. What I'll need you to do is have multiple torches ready to be lit at any moment, and to burn the necks. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise the hydra's heads will overwhelm you, and you'll die." Gabrielle said the words matter of factly, though her voice caught on the very last word. For a few moments she was silent, weighing the words Xena had said, before shaking her head and tilting it back to smile up at her. "Well, why didn't you say so before?"

"Not like you gave me much of a chance," Xena replied, rolling her eyes at her. "I am sorry about the labyrinth," she added, her tone sincere as she gave Gabrielle another quick squeeze around her waist before releasing her from the hug. "I was wrong. But I'm not leaving you behind on this- I promise."

"As if you _could_ leave me behind," Gabrielle scoffed, though she didn't move from her positon. In fact, she shifted so she was more comfortably resting back against Xena's chest, giving no indication that she was about to move from the spot. "Last time you tried that, I just came after you."

Silently, Xena agreed, and thanked the gods that Gabrielle had.

Out loud, she urged Hann into a faster pace, hoping to reach the town Eachann had told them about as soon as possible.

* * *

Hydra's Nest was a small town, barely large enough to be called that- most of the villagers, it seemed, actually had some sort of sense in them and had left decades ago, when the hydra had first moved into the nearby caverns and started to pose a threat.

The fools, for those who had remained were flourishing, thriving off the hundreds of adventurers who came to their little town each year, all hoping to find their claim to fame within the hydra's den.

"We get all kinds of you sorts," the innkeeper said, placing the food they had ordered down on the table, smiling widely at them both as they dug into the hot meal. "Men and women who show up armed to the teeth, ready to kill the hydra and take its head to whoever needs it- gods, kings, I even had a young boy come in here once with a hundred year old sword, since his girl only said she would marry him if he brought home a head. Bloody fools, every single one of you."

"Aren't you scared, being so close to it," Gabrielle asked, swallowing thickly to clear her mouth. "I mean, the hydra must be terrifying for all of you."

"Oh, it will be in a hundred years or so," the innkeeper said, rolling her eyes. "Right now, it's only a threat to cats, dogs, the occasional sheep, and anyone who goes poking their noses where they don't belong. Once it's full grown, sure, we'll need someone to come in and take care of it. But for now it's just a bit of a bother." She shrugged, in a 'what can you do' sort of manner. "Only six, maybe seven feet tall, I think- no one besides you adventurers have seen it in a long while, and no one's been able to measure it. Can't eat a man whole yet, and even if someone does get bit, there's plenty of time to get down the mountain and back into town before the poison kills you. We keep plenty of herbs in stock, just for that reason."

For a moment the smile on her face flickered, though it quickly returned.

"Mattie, our herbalist who lives down the street, she fixes all of you warriors up nice and right- I think in the last ten years, we've had, oh…" She trailed off as she thought before giving a quick shrug. "Five, maybe six deaths. Mainly people who got lost on their way down- the venom can make you a bit disoriented. But that rarely happens- the trail is well marked, as high as it is safe for us normal folk to go, and then you just follow the path upwards. Are you gals gonna give it a try?"

"We're not sure yet," Xena quickly said, glancing over at Gabrielle so she wouldn't contradict her. "We're going to make a decision tonight, now that we're here."

"Well," the innkeeper said, smiling widely at the two as she stood to leave, "if you do, I wish you luck. If you kill it, good on you. And good for us too, since people are more willing to pay to come see a dead hydra up close then they are a live one. And if not, well, maybe someone will someday."

With that she nodded and left them to their food, giving them a little wave before disappearing into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Gabrielle's voice was low, her head leaned in so she could talk to Xena without worrying about someone overhearing them. "What did you sense?"

"Eat quick," Xena replied, digging into her own food. "I want to go talk to this Mattie, take a look at her herb stores. Even if nothing's wrong, the innkeeper looked strange when she mentioned them. Want to check it out before we go up."

Silence descended over them as they ate, scarfing the filling food as quickly as their stomachs would allow before heading out to check on the store down the street.

* * *

The store seemed normal- opening the door, Xena couldn't help but crinkle her nose as the overwhelming scent of dried herbs washed over her, filling her senses and almost coating her tongue with its potency. The smell was quick to get over, though, the mixture of scents retreating into the background as she breathed in, getting the smell deep into her lungs to help speed up the process.

Gabrielle coughed once behind her, but with a shake of her head when Xena glanced over her shoulder, she confirmed she was fine.

"One minute, please!" The voice that called from the back of the store was young, perky and excited, if a bit frazzled. They could hear her shuffling around, crates banging against each other as bottles clinked, all barely covering the sound of soft curses. "I just need to…"

"Take your time," Gabrielle called back when the woman trailed off, glancing up at Xena and shrugging. When Xena shrugged back, Gabrielle took a couple of steps around her further into the store, her curious gaze taking her straight to the shelves where row after row of bottles and jars lined the walls. "We're just going to take a look," she added as she picked up a pink bottle, trying to determine the liquid inside.

"Help yourself."

For a couple of minutes Xena and Gabrielle browsed, neither saying much as they looked through the supplies the store had to offer- everything from poisons and their antidotes to lotions and creams for foot rot and lice. Herbs, just waiting to be mixed into whatever form was necessary, hung from the ceiling, brushing against the top of Gabrielle's head as she walked, forcing Xena to weave her way through the store so she didn't end up with a mouthful of plant.

It was only a couple of minutes, but within those minutes, Xena couldn't help but shrug- why the innkeeper had made a face, she couldn't be sure, but the store looked more than well stocked. Good enough for any town, especially one as bustling as this.

But then Mattie came out, baby on her hip, and Xena understood.

When the family resemblance was so strong between father, son, and brother, it was hard to miss a child of Zeus.

"How can I help you ladies today," Mattie asked, smiling brightly at them as she placed her son, no more than two, on the ground. He seemed a bit wobbly, but kept his footing under him as he looked around, smiling with a gummy smile up at his mother. "Anything you need?"

"My friend and I were thinking about going up against the hydra," Xena said, gently pushing aside a dried bundle of violets so she could step up to the counter, giving Mattie an easy smile. "I was told that you could make an antidote for the hydra's venom- a bottle of that sure would come in handy, if we decide to give it a try."

"It would," Mattie agreed, nodding her head, "and I'd be willing to sell it to you, though it'd be useless by the time you needed it."

"Oh?" It was Gabrielle who spoke up, having come to Xena's side now that the store owner was present. Raising her eyebrow, Gabrielle tilted her head, waiting for Mattie's response- only to notice the small boy down by her feet. "Why, hello there!" She said, leaning over to wave at him, her wide smile widening when he smiled and waved back. "Is he yours?"

"Yes," Mattie said with a fond smile, reaching down to ruffle her son's hair. "Crinacus is mine- my little rascal," she teased, gentle nudging him away so she could walk around the counter, picking up the ingredients she needed as she passed. "Now, about the antidote, yes, I can make it- but the ingredients react violently with one another; which is what makes it such an effective cure, the reactions neutralizing the poison with themselves. After mixing, there's about a two hour time span in which it can be used before the entire mixture is useless." Picking up the last bottle she needed, Mattie returned to her side of the counter, laying them all before Xena and Gabrielle to see. "As you can see," she said, motioning towards them, "I have everything I need to make it. And considering it's a three hour hike, and at this stage, the hydra's poison takes seven to kill, there's plenty of time to make it back for me to make the mixture and save you, should either of you get bitten. But to make the mixture and take it with you?"

"It would be a dud before we even reached the cave," Xena answered, nodding in understanding. "And I'm guessing that we wouldn't be able to buy the ingredients and make it up there, would we?"

Mattie shook her head almost apologetically. "The antidote needs to be carefully measured and mixed, or it becomes toxic itself. A first timer, making it while under the pressure of a friend or themselves being bit? I'd honestly refuse to sell you the ingredients in the first place."

"That's exactly what we needed to know. Thank you."

"Of course," Mattie replied. "Are you going to give it a try?"

"Yeah," Xena said, nodding, glancing over at Gabrielle and giving her a small, telling smile. "I think we are."

They left most of their things at the inn- with only a few hours up and back, they were hoping to be back before it became too late, a hydra's head in hand for when they returned. Carrying only their weapons and the torches they had fashioned on their way out of town, with a day's worth of supplies draped over Hann's back in case it took them longer, within an hour of their conversation with Mattie they had left to go fight the hydra.

"That was Hercules's brother, wasn't it?"

"I'm surprised you caught on," Xena said, glancing down at Gabrielle. Once again she had had to ride in front, her calming touch the only thing allowing Xena to keep the horse moving forward. "What gave it away?"

"He picked up a box twice his size while Mattie was getting the ingredients together," Gabrielle said with a shrug, looking up to meet Xena's gaze. When Xena's eyebrow raised, Gabrielle smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "He made it kind of obvious with the super strength."

"That's probably why Zeus asked us to come here and kill the hydra," Xena said, carefully adjusting their course. "Hercules didn't gain his strength until he was almost five, when a serpent slithered into his room and tried to kill him. He crushed it, but it left him wide open for anyone who wanted to gain a reputation by taking on a son of Zeus."

"Even a child," Gabrielle asked, horrified.

"Especially a child," Xena confirmed. "Think about it: no training, no combat skills, barely able to control their abilities- a child is the best target for people like them. People who might make it a goal in life to try and kill a hydra."

"If we kill the hydra, the warriors will stop coming."

"And be replaced by tourists who just want to see a pile of bone," Xena said, nodding- Gabrielle had caught onto Zeus' plan quickly. "Without any monster to fight, who would come out all this way? No one, not until Crinacus grows up enough to make a name for himself."

"And by then he'll be able to protect himself," Gabrielle finished, nodding in understanding. "I get yah. You know, that Zeus is pretty sneaky. He could have just told us what he needed us to do and why instead of being all cryptic."

"But Gabrielle," Xena said with a gasp, a fake tone of shock in her voice, "that would be too easy! How are we supposed to measure up to the warriors of old if we can't decipher our own hidden messages in the clouds?"

For a moment Gabrielle tried to keep a straight face, tried to keep a look of serious understanding even as her eyes glinted and her lips twitched, but only for a moment before she snorted, descending into giggles as she glanced up and looked at Xena's mock outraged expression. An expression that quickly broke as Xena joined in, the two of them laughing and joking as they made their way up the mountain to the hydra's cave.

* * *

Xena was getting tired of caves.

This one, at least, was warm- warm and rank, her nose reminded her, the smell of fresh death and rot reaching them both, drawing a gag out of Gabrielle as she tried to steady herself. Bile rose in her own throat, but Xena quickly swallowed it- it was nowhere near as bad as some of the battlefields she had walked through, especially during her summer campaigns, when a war would take weeks and the dead would be left to bloat and rot in the sun; nothing, then, had been able to mask the smell, no matter how far away they got, and during those months it seemed to cling to her. To her hair, her clothes, her horse, her men- everything smelled of death and rot, no matter how many times they had bathed.

But it also smelled of life, the ragged musk of animal and sweat, and it didn't scare her, not like the last cave they had wandered into had.

Holding up her sword, Xena glanced over at Gabrielle, nodding as her friend held up the torch, the flame dim in the setting sun but still there.

"Ready?" Xena asked.

"Ready."

Together they descended into the cave, ready to fight whatever was waiting for them inside.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN** : And now we face the hydra, where things get a bit more terrifying for the girls!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Xena.

They weren't prepared.

* * *

The decent had gone smoothly- small stones shifted under their feet, sending them stumbling deeper down into the depths of the cavern, but for the most part that was rare. As if hundreds of feet had climbed down the same path they were taking before, most of the ledges they found had been cleared away, making it an easy task to move between them. Even with the flickering light of the torch, it was better than it had been in the maze, the single colored light and what filtered in after them from the sunlight behind enough for them to navigate.

The smell got worse, taking everything they had to not heave whenever the wind within the tunnel shifted and blew the foul air directly into their faces, but that just meant they were getting closer.

It didn't take long to reach the bottom of the cave, just those few tricky minutes on the almost-stairs before their feet reached level ground. Ground covered in small bones, what looked like cat and rat and even the occasional dog skull littering the dirt floor, along with scat and tracks, all leading deeper into the cave.

"You would think," Gabrielle said lightly, though her nose was wrinkled as she picked her way through the few clean spots as she followed after Xena, "that a creature as smart of the hyrda would at least have an understanding of the word 'clean,' even if it didn't put it into practice."

"This one is young," Xena replied, almost absent-mindedly. She was more focused on the marks along the wall and floor- much, much larger than the seven feet the innkeeper had mentioned, almost twice her own height, with claw marks that spanned the entire width of her hand. Her stomach sank the further they went in; even as the cavern widened, with more than enough space for the spikes that lined the hydra's shoulders, still the marks continued, the gouges of a dozen trips in and out of the cave carved into the stone.

It took everything in her to not stop, to not somehow find a way to force Gabrielle back out of the cave while she went on alone. If the same creature they were hunting was the same one who had made the marks, she at least wanted Gabrielle to live. But she knew she would never listen, would find her way back even if Xena herself picked her up and carried her from the cave, and that would just put Gabrielle in even more danger than now. And the task had to be done, either way, so she held her tongue about her worried and pressed on, deeper into the cave.

"Most hydra's are just animals when they're young," she finally continued after a long moment of silence, when no other sound then the slight whistle of wind through the cracks in the stone reached her ears. "They're more like dogs- smart to the point of being trainable, but not much beyond. It's not until they're older that their minds start to evolve, become something more. My mother used to say it happened when they became large enough to eat men, that eating something smarter than themselves gave them the brainpower they needed to be more."

"You don't think so?"

"Doesn't matter what I think," Xena said with a shrug, glancing over her shoulder as she spoke- Gabrielle was still a few steps behind her, the torch held steadily in her hands, the bag of extras they had put together slung over her shoulder. Good. "She could be right, or she could be wrong. I think hydra's are all smart, but they're like children. They don't realize how smart they are until they're actually old enough to know. That's when they become dangerous- when they know they're the smartest thing around."

"But then why…"

Gabrielle's words trailed off as Xena's hand went up, her other lifting a finger to her lips to signal for silence. For a long moment the two of them stood there, just listening, waiting, neither looking away from the far, dark side of the tunnel they had been traveling down.

Again, a soft whistle, unlike that of the wind hissing through the cracks in the stones, sounded, echoing ever so slightly off the walls as it reached them.

Pulling out her sword, unclipping her chakram from its holder at her hip, Xena nodded forward and began to walk again, slowly this time, inching ever so slightly towards the noise.

She bit her tongue as the monster came into view, forcing back the long string of curses she wanted everyone in that gods forsaken town to hear to keep from drawing its attention.

It was _huge_. The shoulders themselves were twice her height, the long spikes that protruded from them almost as long as her forearm, if not longer, and each had been sharpened to a dangerous point. Its feet were large enough to crush a man with a single blow, while the claws from each toe were daggers, more than enough to piece a heart without a single thought to the matter, like one might swat a fly. A tail large enough to break through a house, destroying walls with ease if it so pleased. An almost emerald green, the monster might have blended in with the darkness were it not for their torch, illuminating where the thick, scaly hide separated from the stone beneath.

Their only save grace was that, instead of three heads, three heads full of sharp, poisonous teeth that could rip a limb from them as easily as they bit into bread with their own, there were only two. Only two fearsome heads that needed to be fought, two that needed to be decapitated and burned so the body itself would perish, only two that needed to die.

Still two too many, for her taste, but at least it wasn't more. And the great beast, as fearsome as it was, had given them a chance- it was asleep, the fresh bones of a cow scattered around it, its stomach full from its meal.

With a quick glance at each other and a single nod from Gabrielle, showing that she had thought the same thing as Xena, they began.

They carefully picked their way over towards the closest of the heads, one eye locked on the floor before them so they didn't step on or kick one of the bones, which for sure would have awoken the beast, and the other locked on the closest head, watching for any sign of movement, any indication that it might be awake. While two heads was manageable, both of them distracting their own while she killed her's before switching with Gabrielle to kill the other, if this worked, then their victory was almost assured.

The hyrda was still asleep as they came to a stop by its head, the one the ever so slight whistling had been coming from.

Hercules, during the few weeks they had been traveling together, had told her about the hydra. How its bite was poison to everything that lived; how its blood was acidic enough to eat through flesh and bone if left on long enough but not mental or stone; how, if you looked in its eyes it could paralyze you with fear. How, when it went up against a single opponent, its tactic was to let one head fight, keeping the warrior busy while the others herded it into the corner of the cave, where however many heads the creature had could rush it all at once, secure in their victory since there was nowhere for the person to hide. He had told her how he and Iolaus had taken it down, how a single touch of a flame to the creature's neck would set the entire stump on fire, the inner flesh and blood of the beast particularly flammable.

And, most important, he had told her how the scales on the upper neck, right beneath where the juncture of the head sat, weren't useful for anything. They were almost decorations, scales that could be lifted to frame the hydra's face during mating season, but they did nothing to offer any form of protection to the beast. A single swipe, with a strong enough arm, could slice through the beast's neck in that spot with barely a trouble.

Motioning Gabrielle back a step, waiting until she had repositioned herself away from where the blood spray would be but still in position to set fire to the stump, Xena raised her sword and, without a sound, brought it down.

Cutting off most of the head with single blow, leaving it handing on only by a thread of muscle and tissue that tore as the rest of the creature jerked, the other head roaring in agony as it awoke in pain, trying to twist itself away from the source. It _screamed_ as, before the stump could move too far, Gabrielle dashed forward and touched the stump with the tip of her torch, the entire thing going up in flames before the head could begin to regrow.

Stumbling back, Xena winced as she tried to rub off the splatter of blood that had covered her hands and thighs when her sword had broken the skin, the slight burning sensation only growing stronger the longer it was on. They had a moment- the beast, pained as it was, had yet to actually notice them, its entire attention instead taken up by the inferno that had engulfed the space where, before it had gone to sleep, its other half had been. Tearing at its neck, its claws and fangs useless against its own scales, it would be preoccupied for a moment.

"Here."

Xena gratefully took the cloth Gabrielle held out for her, wiping away the blood splatter before any more damage could be done- though both winced at the burns that were revealed, the skin already almost entirely gone from just the few moments the acid had sat. Those would scar horribly, but with one head already dead and the other so distracted by the pain that it had to be going insane, the scars would be worth it.

They waited, just for a few more moments, as the beast continued to tear at its skin, trying to separate the pain from the rest of itself, its tail flailing against the walls, sending shards of stone falling from the ceiling above. Waited as it tired itself out, its own claws finally, eventually, drawing blood that rained onto the floor beneath, harmless puddles that, if stepped in, would eat through their shoes and feet in moments.

Waited for the head to actually face them, giving them a line of sight, to attack.

" _Hey_!"

Letting out her signature cry as she jumped from the cover, Xena flashed her sword and barred her teeth at the hydra, smiling wickedly as it worked- the creature's attention focused entirely on her, instead of the flashing torch Gabrielle was carrying around with her as she moved, setting fire to the puddles of blood the hyrda had so kindly provided to light up the cavern. It didn't seem to notice the extra lighting at all- hissing angrily as Xena taunted it, twirling her sword and ever so slightly backing away, just tempting it to follow. The hydra lashed out with its paw, its dagger-like claws only just missing Xena as she ducked, scrapping against the stone instead, sending sparks through the air as the new gouges were left in the wall.

It _roared_ , rearing up on its hind legs as it lashed out at her again and again, each time missing as Xena twirled and ducked and danced her way through its attacks, for even though it was fast she was faster, trained to catch arrows with her bare hands and weave her way through a battlefield with a grace none other could claim. She leapt when it twirled, trying to catch her off guard with its tail, a quick flip through the air clearing it, the appendage smacking into one of the stone pillars that kept the cavern standing.

"Xena, look out!"

Glancing upwards, Xena dodged out of the way just in time as a stalactite, thick as her sword and just as sharp, fell right to where she had just been standing, shattering upon the ground instead of impaling her through the head. Rolling upwards, Xena tossed her chakram, bouncing off the wall right into the hydra's neck, drawing a pained squeal as it bit deep. Hooking a claw through the center, the hydra snarled as it pulled out the metal hoop, tossing it off to the side with an angry snarl as it turned its attention back towards Xena.

Rearing back, its fangs bared, poison visibly dripping from tips, it lunched towards her, ready to bite deep and end this with a tasty bit of dessert to pay for its twin's demise.

Twirling her sword, smiling wickedly as it came for her, Xena neatly sidestepped out of the way of the gaping maw and slammed down her sword, right where the chakram had already begun to cut, the sharp metal slicing through skin and ligament and useless scales once more as easily as it had the first time.

Sending the head rolling away, smacking into the far wall with a small _umph,_ the neck twisting and writhing, raining droplets of blood as it flailed. Biting back a yelp as the blood hit her skin, Xena glanced around, her jaw clenching when she couldn't find Gabrielle or their torch- probably stuck on the other side of the creature, forced back because of the whipping tail she could just see when it passed high enough for a glimpse to be caught over its shoulder. Throwing her sword to the side, cracking her knuckles as she watched the neck move, Xena leapt into the air the moment it got close enough, wrapping her arms around and digging her fingers into the scales, ignoring the burn as blood dripped over her shoulders and down her back, forcing the stump to point downwards with her weight.

Forcing it into one of the burning puddles of blood that Gabrielle had set aflame earlier in the fight, the fire quickly transferring to the exposed inner flesh of the hydra, the flames quickly cauterizing the wound.

Dropping from her perch, Xena stumbled back as the body, with no new head appearing anytime soon, finally fell. It convulsed a few times, muscle spasms twitching the limbs and the neck stumps, but soon enough, it fell still.

The hydra was dead.

"Xena, a little help here?"

"Gabrielle?" Surprised to hear the voice coming from behind her, instead of from the other side of the cavern like she had expected it to, Xena turned on her toes- and froze at the sight of Gabrielle pinned under the head she had just cut off, dazed and bruised but no worse for the wear, except for being trapped under a giant dead snake. Rushing over to her, Xena wrapped her hands around the upper lip of the head and heaved, lifting it just far enough off the ground for Gabrielle to slide her legs free. "Gabrielle," Xena said worriedly, dropping so she was kneeling next to her, "what happened? Are you alright?"

"I was behind you, trying to get close enough that, after you cut off the head, I could set the stump on fire. I didn't expect the head to become a projectile missile. I got pinned. Though," she said, glancing around the cavern, "it looks like you took care of it." Her grin was wiry, and Xena almost couldn't help but laugh in relief as she realized what Gabrielle was thinking.

"Only because you were here," Xena said, her smile soft when Gabrielle's own turned a bit more real. "That was smart, setting the blood on fire. I couldn't have done it without you." The truth, as apparent as she could make it in her words, her tone, and her face as Gabriele fully turned to look at her. "Now come on, let's get our stuff and get out of here."

Pulling Gabrielle to her feet, Xena frowned at the sight of blood on her arm. While she herself was covered in it, the sting already fading as the magic that kept the acid potent died with the hyrda itself, she had been hoping Gabrielle would get out of this without having to deal with the burns at all. Not that the herbal store they had stopped in wouldn't have anything for it, she was sure they would, but still. Pulling out the cloth Gabrielle had handed her earlier from where she had tucked it into her belt, Xena swiped away the trickle of blood.

And frowned deeper as it welled up again from a small wound in her forearm.

"There's something caught in the wound," Xena said after a moment, tilting Gabrielle's arm towards the light coming from the still burning fires. Pulling out her knife, she gave Gabrielle an apologetic look, one that Gabrielle nodded back towards before looking away so she wouldn't have to watch, before digging the tip into her skin, right where the wound began. Gabrielle flinched, but not enough to pull her arm away, and within a few minutes Xena had the debris free.

She went pale as she stared at it, as she stared at the freely flowing blood that trickled down Gabrielle's arm, for it wasn't a piece of stone, lodged there when Gabrielle had fallen. Instead, it was an almost pearly white, sharpened on one end, broken on the other- the tip of one of the hydra's teeth.

One of the teeth that had been dripping poison just moments before it had broken off into Gabrielle's arm.

* * *

It didn't take long. By the time they had made it back to the entrance of the cave, Gabrielle was barely able to stand, leaning hard against Xena's arm to keep herself going. Her eyes had gone glassy, almost clouded over from the pain, and while the blood had stopped leaking from her arm, the hole in her skin was still clear, with the beginning of black veins snaking out from the wounds.

"I wonder how many times I'm going to be poisoned." She meant it as a joke as Xena helped her onto Hann, but with Gabrielle's voice already faint, as if talking was hard for her, it just made Xena's stomach and heart clench. Pulling herself onto the horse behind her, Xena carefully made sure her arms surrounded Gabrielle, that there was no way she would be able to fall, before kicking the horse into gear.

 _Seven hours_. Of course, that was based off the hydra being smaller, its poison weaker, based off a hydra the villagers had clearly never seen before if they thought twelve feet at the shoulder was 'young,' but it was the only estimate she had to go off of. Seven hours before the poison reached her heart and her brain and her lungs, before it shut down and killed everything that was Gabrielle, before it killed the one person in the world she loved.

The ride up the mountain to the hydra's lair had taken them three hours, three pleasantly warm in the early afternoon hours they had spent talking and laughing and planning, relaxing before the fight. It took her an hour to get back, riding Hann hard enough to make him foam at the mouth, his sides heaving and drenched in sweat when, finally, she pulled him to a stumbling stop in front of the herbalist's house.

She only slowed long enough to gently pull Gabrielle into her arms, wincing as she hissed in pain when the movement jolted her arm, before Xena was running towards the door, kicking it open and rushing towards the counter, laying Gabrielle out on the stone table top as she called for the herbalist.

"Mattie! Mattie, where are you? We need help!"

She was by their sides in moments, lips pursed as she took in the state Gabrielle was in. "What happened?"

"She was bit by the hydra," Xena said, pulling out the blood soaked rag and unfolding it, showing the tip of the tooth that had been lodged in her arm. "About an hour and a half, two hours ago. Please, you need to make the antidote. How long until-"

"I-I'm sorry," Mattie stammered, cutting off Xena's worried rambling, her eyes wide and wet as she stared at Gabrielle, at the hole in her arm and the blackening veins that were spreading under her skin, at the glassy look in her eyes and the sweat trickling down her neck from the fever raging inside of her. "I'm so, so sorry, but I can't save her."

"Why not?"

Xena almost felt like she had been the one to be bit- the room around her almost seemed to spin, Mattie's voice sounded distant under the pounding in her head, and she wasn't sure if her heart had stopped or if it was throbbing too quickly for her to count the pulses. This was some joke, this had to be some kind of horrible, gods awful _joke_ , because just a few hours ago they had been there, had seen all of the ingredients that Mattie claimed could save her, had made specifically sure that, if something like this happened, they would be ok.

This had to be a lie, some cruel joke the gods had forced Mattie to play on her, because otherwise…

"My son was playing with the crates," Mattie explained, wiping her cheeks as tears began to trickle down them, as she continued to stare at Gabrielle. "He always does, when he's helping me organize the back room. But he heard a dog outside, he got distracted, and he dropped the crate he was playing with on one of the boxes from Chin. Everything inside broke. The oil that I use to make the antidote- it's gone. I'm sorry, but it's _gone_." She was almost sobbing now, clutching her hands to her chest, her entire body almost shaking as she said those words. Reaching out, she gently brushed some hair away from Gabrielle's face- tenderly, mournfully, as if she was honoring the dead.

Words Xena barely heard, because this wasn't right. This wasn't true. This was supposed to be a quick side mission before returning to their main quest, a quick detour to help save the Queen, this wasn't…

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. Soon, she'll be gone."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN** : Sorry this is posting a bit late today. It was actually a lovely day, so I spent it wandering around outside, catching some pokemon, hatching some eggs, fun stuff like that. I hope ya'll enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Xena (though boy do I wish I did).

* * *

This couldn't be real.

It couldn't be. It had to be some weird twist of a dream- perhaps she and Gabrielle had set up camp before going in to fight the hydra, deciding to rest and get some sleep before throwing themselves into battle. A logical step, since the last week had been Tartarus on them. Or this had to be Ares or Athena or some other god she had pissed off over the years, and in a moment they would laugh and shift back to their normal form, showing the real Mattie tied up in the back room somewhere, where she had everything she needed to save Gabrielle. Or she had to still be stuck in the labyrinth, trapped in some horrible loop that refused to let her go, but even that would be fine because _Gabrielle_ would be _ok_.

But when nothing happened, when she didn't wake up and when Mattie continued to stand there, sobbing, and when the image didn't twist itself like all the other hallucinations had, she knew.

Xena wanted to scream and cry and destroy something, wanted to find a way to make the world feel the pain that was tearing apart her heart, wanted to make Mount Olympus _burn_ for sending them on this mission before giving herself to the flames as well so she could find Gabrielle in the afterlife. Because Gabrielle would be there soon- she could feel from the failing pulse in the hand she was still holding, from the way her chest had fallen almost still, from the way she had stopped moving at all, when at least before she had twitched from the pain as the poison ran through her veins. But she was still and seemed beyond the pain, like a corpse.

She had said seven hours, but that clearly wasn't true, if it had taken her to the brink so quickly.

She wanted to tear down this entire kingdom with her bare hands, but instead Xena just sunk down on top of one of the nearby crates, staring at her friend, holding onto Gabrielle's hand, her voice low as she spoke.

"What oil do you need?"

There was no chance of finding it, not in time, not if the oil had come all the way from Chin, but at least she would know. Would know why, for want of that oil, Gabrielle was gone.

"I've been to Chin," she added when Mattie made no move to respond, only wiping away her own tears as she turned away from Gabrielle. "I took my armies through there once, lived there for a few months. I might have tasted the oil you need. Please," she added, turning her head to actually look at Mattie, blinking her eyes quickly as she realized the world had gone fuzzy. Strange. It was only when she had turned away that the tears had begun, though the overall disbelief had yet to leave. "Tell me."

This wasn't happening, couldn't be happening, even as it did. Because Gabrielle wasn't dead- close, but not yet, not yet dead as she laid on the stone countertop as they spoke. But she would be soon, and Xena wanted to know why.

"Ginger."

Mattie continued on after that, saying how she bought it from Chin, how the oil worked as the base for the paste to draw out the poison, how she had had enough to make a few more doses until the new shipment could come in before it had been destroyed, but Xena heard none of it. Instead, her hand fumbled with the pouch she had on her belt, pulling out the little drawstring bag the first mate had given them back on the ship, all that time ago.

"Mattie," Xena said, interrupting her rambling, "will dried work?" Her hand shook as she held out the pouch, her voice a harsh croak as she found her mouth dry, the pain in her chest lifting ever so slightly as she watched Mattie untie the bag, pouring out the strips of dried ginger into her hand.

She didn't respond, only disappeared into the backroom, the sounds of bottles clinking and herbs being crushed together the only response she gave. The only response Xena needed.

"You're going to be alright, Gabrielle," Xena said, leaning forward to brush the hair off of her face, placing a soft kiss on her forehead- still hot enough to almost burn, but at least it wasn't cool, wasn't the terrifying chill that a corpse took on when life had fled. "I promise, you'll be ok."

It didn't take Mattie long- within a couple of minutes she was by Gabrielle's side, applying the pinkish paste to her skin, making sure to fill the wound and liberally coat the skin around, wherever the black veins had spread. "It won't be as potent as it normally is," Mattie warned as she worked, wrapping Gabrielle's arm with some clean clothes, "but it'll be enough. She'll need a few days to recover, but even still, she'll live. She'll be okay."

Xena didn't respond, couldn't find it in herself to make the words that needed to be said. Instead she just bowed her head as the tears cut through the blood on her cheeks, as she pressed a kiss against the back of Gabrielle's hand, as she felt the pulse that had been fading so quickly over the short amount of time they had been there begin, ever so slowly, to pick back to up.

Gabrielle was going to live.

* * *

It took her a week- a week of fitful slumber, of random bouts of pain mixed with a restfulness that almost terrified Xena by how still she became, of clear lucidity mixed with visions Xena couldn't see- but she got better. After a week, a week of touch and go and worry that the dried ginger wouldn't, in fact, be enough, Gabrielle opened her eyes and smiled up at Xena, awake and aware and while a little bit weak, alive.

She could have wept, could have fallen to her knees and thanked the gods, but all Xena did was lean in to place a gentle kiss on her forehead and say "Welcome back."

"How long was I out," Gabrielle asked after she had been propped up on some pillows, a bowl of broth in her hands. They were a bit shaky, trembling slightly as she raised the bowl to her lips, but Mattie had reassured them that that would go away soon, that she would be perfectly fine after another few days of rest. "And where are we?"

"About a week," Xena said, taking the bowl when Gabrielle held it out for her. Placing it onto the side table, she gently took Gabrielle's hand into her own, her thumb coming to rest on her pulse. She had been doing that a lot this last week, whenever she was awake and in the room, just feeling Gabrielle's heart strengthen and heal as the antidote drew out the poison from her veins. "And we're at Mattie's, in one of her extra rooms. The inn, well, let's just say it became a bit too noisy for us to stay there."

"Xena," Gabrielle said after a moment, watching as Xena's face told her that there was story she wanted to know, "what happened?"

A better question would be what _hadn't_ happened over the course of the last week, while Gabrielle slumbered and fought against the death that tried to claim her? What hadn't happened since, just a few hours after they arrived back in town and Mattie saved her life, tales of their deed spread among the people?

Someone had overheard. After Gabrielle had slid further back into the realm of the living, after it had become clear that the dried ginger would, in fact, be enough, Mattie had asked for the tale- how Gabrielle had gotten hurt, how the two of them had survived, how they had even come to hear about the hydra in the first place, since it was the best kept well known secret in Crete, shared only amongst those on the island and kept from foreigners, except for those few great warriors who might actually stand a chance against it.

Xena had told her, at least the bits she wanted the woman to hear: cutting out everything about Zeus, about their true mission to save the Queen, she told Mattie how she and Gabrielle had come across the farmer who gave them their horse. They had asked about an adventure, and the farmer, thinking them possible threats to the hydra, had directed them here.

"No one's actually seen the hydra in years," Mattie admitted as Xena paused in her storytelling to take a sip of water, wetting her throat for the rest of the tale. "We knew it existed, once, but many of us thought it had died long ago. The occasional missing cow was an annoyance, yes, but we never thought much of it. And most of the 'warriors' who go to fight it never actually go that far into the cave. They hike up, wait for it to come out, and when it doesn't, they go in for a few minutes and then return. It's a game, it always has been, and most of us treat it like such. And since it's never eaten a human, well…" Her voice trailed off, almost guiltily, as she wilted under Xena's glare.

"What about those deaths the innkeeper mentioned," Xena asked, her brow furrowed. "And why do you have the antidote, if you thought it wasn't real?"

"There are snakes in the forest," Mattie admitted, "creatures that could be related to the hydra, some think. They're eager to bite, and the deaths have been from that. As for the antidote, again, we knew the hydra existed, once. My grandmother, when the hydra sightings first began, researched an antidote, eventually finding one in a book in one of the temples to Asclepius. She brought it back to our village, and now it's tradition to have what's required for it, just in case. And it helps with the snakes, if they make it back. But I've never…"

"You've never actually had to use it against the hydra," Xena finished, her voice just barely hiding its bitter tone. She picked up from there, finishing the tale- how she and Gabrielle _had_ entered the inner cave, fully intending on killing the hydra where it lived. How they found it asleep, killed one head before taking on the other, how Gabrielle had ended up with the tip of a fang in her arm; Xena told Mattie almost everything, only bending the truth when necessary.

And someone had overheard. Whether it was through an open window or a crack in the wall, Xena couldn't be sure. But somehow, someone had overheard- after discussing it with Mattie, they had agreed that Xena would go back to the inn, just for a few hours to rest and collect their things, while Mattie watched over Gabrielle. She had an extra room the two of them could stay in until Gabrielle was healthy enough to travel, and since she'd be near, she'd be able to help if something came up.

Xena had reluctantly left, only taking her leave as Mattie, her mind clear now that her confusion and worry were gone, actually noticed the burns on Xena's skin and tried to force her into a bed as well, threatening to cover her in a paste and bandages to help them heal. The paste she would accept later- although they weren't bad as they had been, the hydra's magic that had turned the blood acidic gone and the magical damage gone with it, they were still irritating. But forced bedrest and wrappings, she could do without.

Though, entering the inn, Xena almost wished she had accepted Mattie's demands, for greeting her was perhaps a crowd of every villager in the town, all wanting to meet the Hydra Slayer.

It was hours before she was able to slip away, the party the innkeeper had decided to throw loud and long and full of drunks that kept trying to grab her, forcing her into conversation after conversation, seemingly immune to her glare. Finally seeing her chance, she had ducked into the kitchen, startling the cooks as they tried to keep up with the constant orders of food coming from the main floor, and slipped outside, into the stables.

From there it had been a simple matter of climbing onto the roof, jimmying open the shutters to their room, and gathering their things, leaving behind a few coins for the room they had never actually stayed in. She had left Hann at Mattie's- the herbalist had reassured her that she would take care of him for her, leaving Xena just the armful of bags that she had to deal with.

The route back down was just as simple, with the side treck through the stable to avoid the party, though her easy escape back to the shop was halted by the familiar figure appearing between the stalls.

"You did well. Much better than I expected."

"Zeus," Xena said, nodding her head at him, biting back the scathing words she felt growing on her tongue. She was exhausted, Gabrielle was hurt, and while chewing out the King of the Gods might lift her spirits a little, she was well aware that she was already pushing her luck with the Fates today. No reason to push them any further. "The hydra is dead."

"I know," Zeus said, waving his hand as he spoke. Between them materialized one of the heads- already discolored, the flesh already beginning to decay as the scales fell from it, forcing Xena's hand to cover her nose in disgust as she stepped back. "While you didn't _bring_ me the head," Zeus said with an almost sigh, waving his hand again and watching as the head disappeared, leaving the stables almost empty once more, "considering the circumstances, I consider our deal complete. You have paid for my services, and I will take back the gift I gave to Queen Pelopia. When the labyrinth is defeated, she will be free of it."

"Thank you," Xena said, giving her head a quick nod- the most she could make herself do, all things considering. She didn't trust herself to say more, not really.

"Do not let us down, Xena," Zeus said after a moment's appraisal. "The labyrinth is an ancient evil, one that must be destroyed, and with the Queen no longer holding it back, you are our only hope. Do not make me regret trusting you. And before I forget…" Holding out his hand, Xena watched as the chakram and her sword- both left behind in the rush to get Gabrielle back into town, she realized- materialized at her hip and in its scabbard. "It would be a shame if a hero's weapons were left behind."

With that he had disappeared, dissolving in a twist of smoke that smelled of a thunderstorm, of rain and lightning and everything one could expect from a force of nature.

While the rest of the week had been thankfully god free, peaceful it had not been.

First thing the next morning, villagers had hiked up into the mountains, following the trail to the passage none of them had ever been in, with the expectation of collecting the hydra's body to bring it back to town. They wanted to set up the skeleton in the square, a giant memorial to what Xena and Gabrielle had done, to draw in more tourists who would then want to go see the cave the fight had taken place in.

They had come back screaming for her help, pleading for her to come with them, claiming that the creature was somehow still alive and was just waiting to take its revenge. Unless she killed it again.

Except that was not the case. Going with them, it hadn't taken long to figure out what has sent the villagers running- a loud, almost thunderous buzzing echoed from the cave, sending two of the men who had come up running and the others falling to their knees, praying to their prospective god to protect them.

Taking a torch and forcing them to their feet, Xena had almost pushed them into the cave, growling at their cowardice. For it was not, in fact, the hydra make those noises, but its destruction.

Flies. Hundreds upon thousands of flies had swarmed the cave, covering every single inch of the hydra they could reach, slowly devouring the rotting flesh and laying their eggs where the meat was too fresh to easily pull away, where it would rot around the larva and provide sustenance for generations to come. Even though they stood well back from the hoard, they still attracted their own covering, sending them all stumbling back to the entrance as they swatted flies from their skin and hair, shaking off the worst and cleaning off the remains of the others when they had returned back to town (where it was decided, by a unanimous vote, to leave the skeleton for a few weeks, so the flies could do their job).

Beyond random cries for help, tasks that villagers came to her to deal with, everyone wanted to meet them. Whether it was stalking her when she went to the stables (which had ended up with quite a few people at the end of her sword for trying to sneak up on her to force her into a conversation, only still alive from her quick reflexes) or actively trying to force Mattie to let them be seen (she had already punched one man that week, for trying to sneak up the stairs so he could catch a glimpse of one of the 'great heroes'), it had been a constant stream of admirers. They had become town celebrities, and everyone wanted to see them, even when they didn't want to be seen.

And it'd been a week of worry. Expect for the few times she had been forced, by one reason or another, to leave the store, Xena had stayed right there, right by Gabrielle's side, watching and waiting as she healed. Searching for any sign that the antidote was failing, looking for something that had gone wrong, almost driving herself back to the brink of insanity the furies had taken her to once before as she waited for her to wake up.

But it was alright. The week had passed, Gabrielle was awake and would soon be well, and it was all alright.

At least, for now.

 _It's all your fault._

The words had been haunting her for the last week, playing again and again on repeat every single time she had even _looked_ at Gabrielle. And it was worse when she wasn't, when she didn't have her in her sight, a thousand ways everything could go wrong replaying in her mind when she wasn't there, watching her recover. And when she slept? When she slept it was no different, only then the creatures from the labyrinth were there as well, the many times she had almost failed Gabrielle reminding her of her sins, only this time led by a creature with black veins covering her arms and legs and face, stinking of rotting flesh and acidic blood that ate through what remained of her.

She'd barely slept for the past week, shooting up from the bedroll she had been spreading out on the floor next to Gabrielle's bed (there was another room, another bed, but she had refused to go so far) just to scramble to the bed's side, to check her pulse and the wound to make sure it was steady and she was healing. The rest of those darkened hours had been spent awake, watching over Gabrielle as she thought.

Thought and came to terms with the fact that this was where they had to part ways.

She was killing her. By keeping Gabrielle with her, even though the very thought of leaving her behind hurt more than anything she had ever felt before, she was _actively_ killing her. She wasn't driving the knife into her heart, no, but she was setting up the scene, picking the players, and rolling the dice with her own two hands, leaving it only a matter of time before she rolled wrong and Gabrielle suffered because of it.

She already was suffering. This was the second time she'd been poisoned since the two of them had begun traveling together, and Xena had long since lost track of how many times Gabrielle's life had been in danger- through dagger at her throat or sword swinging at her head or some god trying to stop her heart- only saved at the very last second. If she had been a moment too late in so many of those situations, Gabrielle would be _dead_.

So for the last week, even though it had pained her almost more than anything else, she had come to terms with the fact that she had to leave her behind.

Part of her had thought she should go that first night, go when it was clear that Gabrielle was on the mend, that Mattie would take good care of her, that she would be alright. Leave a note to explain everything, and just go. Leave behind Hann, and their money pouch, so she'd be able to get wherever she wanted to go. It would have been easier.

But Gabrielle, the moment she was well enough, would have followed her. Even if it meant going into the labyrinth, risking herself to find her again, Gabrielle would have followed, of that Xena was sure. She had to make sure Gabrielle stayed, had to make sure she understood.

So she had waited until Gabrielle was awake, waited until they could talk this out and she could make her understand, before leaving her behind.

"Xena?" Gabrielle's voice was soft as she reached out, pulling her good hand out of Xena's grip to lightly trace the lines that had appeared on her forehead, when she had gone silent after catching her up on the week's activities. When she had begun to think about what she needed to do next, now that Gabrielle was awake. "Are you ok?"

"I want you to stay here." Xena almost winced at how hard the words were, both in tone and for her to say, but still she said them, putting them out into the air for Gabrielle to hear. Hear and maybe understand, because she had to. Had to realize that this wasn't good for her, that staying with her was nothing more than a death wish waiting to happen. "When I leave for the labyrinth, I want you to stay here. And, when you're better, go home without me."

Silence. Pure, agonizing silence that Xena wanted nothing more than to end, but she couldn't. She couldn't take back the words now that they had been said, couldn't tell Gabrielle that it was a lie, that she did want her with her, that she wanted nothing more than to keep her by her side. She wanted to say that, but she couldn't, because to do so would be to keep her in the same loop of almost death that she'd been trapped in since they had first become friends.

 _It's all your fault_. It was and she knew it, and she had to stop it before it became too late.

"Xena…" Gabrielle's voice was soft when she finally spoke, confusion and anger warring with each other as she stared at her, as if waiting for the words that Xena refused to say to appear, her confusion only growing as they didn't. Shaking her head, she continued to watch Xena and spoke.

"Why are you so desperate to leave me behind?"

"Because _I_ _hurt you_!"

The two of them fell silent at Xena's outburst, Gabrielle's head tilting to the side as she tried to understand. Tried to understand as the words Xena had been keeping to herself for so long finally left her, as Xena stood and began to pace as she spoke, moving just to keep herself from shaking apart.

"Xena, whe-"

"I hurt you, Gabrielle," Xena said, cutting her off. "You stay with me, and you get hurt by a bandit, or a crazy warlord, or by the gods damned _hydra_ itself, and it's because I keep you with me. I keep you with me, I let you stay, and every wound you receive because of it might of well had come from my own sword." Shaking her head, Xena lowered herself into the mattress, rubbing at her eyes. "That's what I saw in the labyrinth, Gabrielle," Xena admitted quietly, her voice trembling almost as much as her hands were. "I saw all the times I had failed you, all the times you could have died because of _me_ , and those apparitions were right. This," she said, motioning to the thick bandages wrapped around Gabrielle's forearm, "is my fault."

"Xena, I-"

"And I don't even understand why you stay," Xena cut in again, her hand running through her hair. "You could stay anywhere, could be a great bard in Athens, could have chosen to stay with one of those men we've met along the way, but every time, you stay with _me_." She let out a short bark of angry laughter and shook her head. "Why you've stayed with a murderer for so long is beyond m-"

Xena never got to finish her sentence, her words cut off as Gabrielle's good hand reached forward and grabbed the strap of her leathers, jerking her forward so they were face to face. Her eyes angry slits, Gabrielle examined her for a single moment before jerking her forward again, pulling her into a kiss.

A kiss Xena surprisingly, but eagerly, returned, her confusion, her self-doubt, the darkness threatening to overwhelm her fading for a moment at her eyes fluttered shut and she enjoyed the warmth of Gabrielle's lips against her own.

"These wounds," Gabrielle growled as she pulled away, "are the result of the battles _I_ decided to take part in. They have nothing to do with you, Xena, but my own choices. And I have my reasons for staying." Her gaze was smoldering, and while Xena had a dozen responses to her words, they all fell quiet upon her tongue. "Reasons," Gabrielle continued as she let go of Xena's leathers, leaning back against the pillows, "that we can talk about when we're home. Alright?" She offered Xena a small smile, one that grew when Xena once again took her hand, this time interlacing their fingers as she nodded her acceptance. "Good. You're not getting rid of me that easily," Gabrielle said, giving Xena's hand a quick squeeze.

"Getting rid of you is the last thing I want," Xena said after a moment, slowly shaking her head. "I just don't want you to die because of me."

"You said you would stop underestimating me, Xena," Gabrielle said softly, her eyes slipping closed. "Part of that is letting me make my own choices and trusting in them. And besides," she added through a yawn, "I can't think of anywhere safer than by your side."

She fell back asleep shortly after, when Xena said nothing to keep her awake, instead lulled as Xena's thumb traced circles into her skin.

 _It's all your fault._

It was and it would be, and Xena knew that well. Which just meant, if Gabrielle was insisting on staying by her side, she would have to make sure, with her very last breathe, that it never came to be.

* * *

It was another two days before Gabrielle could walk on her own again, and another third before she was strong enough to travel, able to sit upon Hann without either of them fearing for her safety. Another day as she finished regaining her strength, practicing with her staff to prove she could take care of herself. But before the week had fully passed she was ready to go.

Go back to the labyrinth, back into the depths they had been avoiding talking about for the last few days, back into the utter despair and terror the labyrinth would bring. Back to their rescue mission, back to saving the Queen.

They left the next morning, indulging the villagers in one last goodbye feast- they had been throwing them ever since Gabrielle had woken up, ever since she could be carried in Xena's arms down to the inn where everyone was waiting to celebrate their heroes- before they left for the mountain the Minotaur had pointed them towards, surprisingly only a day's easy ride away. If they pushed Hann hard, they would get there well before noon. Well stocked with provisions, with a saddle and real tack for Hann, they set off as the sun rose before them.

They were quiet as they traveled, both of them caught up in their own thoughts of what was to come. This time they would have a guide from the very beginning- with the Minotaur by their side, it wouldn't take them long to get to the center of the labyrinth, where they could hopefully try to draw out some more information from the beast. Perhaps it knew more than it was saying, perhaps it had learned something in the last week and a half they were gone, but even if it didn't, the center was as good of a place as any to find out.

Either way they were going in, were going to finish this and save the Queen. Were going to end the labyrinth, once and for all.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Sorry this is so late today. It's been a merp of a day- neither good nor bad, just kind of merp. Hope you still enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Xena.

* * *

It was dark when they finally found the crevice, the opening to the labyrinth hidden behind a shading of ivy that had fallen down the mountainside, covering what otherwise would have been an easy find. It was large, almost large enough for them to ride into without having to worry about ducking their heads, a thought Xena almost considered for a moment. On a horse they would be able to keep up with the Minotaur's quickened gait, making their travels through the labyrinth that much faster. If they could get Hann into the mountain…

But he bucked as they tried to draw him close to the door, his eyes wild and hooves refusing to touch the ground for more than a moment as he caught sent of the death within, finally only calming when Xena gave him slack on the rope they had tried to use as a lead, allowing him to move to the far side of the clearing that surrounded the entrance. And even then, it took Gabrielle almost an hour to sooth him, her gentle voice and hands driving away the tremble in his flanks that threatened to send him fleeing into the forest around them.

It was on foot or nothing, and nothing wasn't an option.

Once he was calm, they stripped him of his tack and saddle, Gabrielle standing on the tips of her toes to place a quick kiss on his nose before they stepped back, watching as, with nothing keeping him, Hann turned and ran. It would be cruel to leave him tied to the side of the mountain, especially with no promise that they would return, and while they had discussed selling him, the chances of anyone besides Gabrielle being able to tame him were slim to none. He'd be happier running wild on the island, so they let him go.

They waited until he had disappeared into the forest, both of them pushing down a longing to flee with him, before turning back to the labyrinth.

Xena shuddered as she took that single step in, the magic and the putrid air washing over her. It was stronger this time, an active pull instead of a gentle lure- as if the labyrinth remembered her, wanted to draw her back into its depths, was just waiting to accept her back into its deadly embrace. But she knew its secrets this time, knew that once she was deep enough the terror she could taste at the back of her throat would surround them. She was prepared this time, and even as she felt the labyrinth try to sap her strength, she still stood with her head tall, just waiting for the response.

It came soon enough, a distant bellow telling her the Minotaur had sensed her, allowing her to leave.

She was quickly glad for the fire Gabrielle had built, for the offered portion of jerky and wine bag Gabrielle held out to her as she settled herself to the ground; there was a chill lying beneath her skin that had appeared the moment she had returned outside, an ach in her belly that was almost painful to fill, but she forced a smile. Smiled and ate, neither of them saying much as they waited for their guide to arrive.

At least, that was the plan, until Gabrielle caught her gaze and spoke.

"It's not your fault, Xena."

"Most things aren't," Xena said, raising her eyebrows as Gabrielle's statement, her voice forcibly light. From the way her gaze refused to leave the flames, though, it was clear to them both that she knew what Gabrielle was referencing. Though still she played it off as if she didn't, as if she wasn't entirely aware of what Gabrielle was addressing. "What isn't my fault this time?"

"What happens to me." Gabrielle shook her head as Xena's eyebrow raised even more, as Xena herself took on that look that said she was humoring what Gabrielle said despite not believing a single bit of it. "I meant it, Xena, when I said it was my decision," Gabrielle continued stubbornly, her jaw tight and set. "Whatever happens to me won't be your fault."

For a moment Xena looked as if she was about to argue, but instead she tilted her head, half turning to look at the entrance to the labyrinth that lay behind them. Standing, brushing the dirt and grass from her legs, Xena instead just gave Gabrielle a little smile and shrugged.

"Gabrielle," she said, offering her her hand to help her stand, "if I have it my way, the worst thing that will happen to you is that you'll have to travel by yourself for a while. Nothing more."

Gabrielle didn't get the chance to respond, could only give Xena a confused look at her statement, when the Minotaur appeared within the door, actually looking surprised to find them sitting there, waiting.

"Not sure coming back," the Minotaur grunted as it watched them gather their things, its nostrils flaring from the smell of smoke and food as they kicked some dirt over what remained of the flames. "Been long time."

"We got held up," Xena grunted back, handing over some of the heavier gear to the Minotaur- even leaving the tack and saddle behind, the villagers had still weighed them down with provisions, plus the spool's magic had activated, the glow already starting a throbbing headache at the base of her spine. It almost seemed to settle in the Minotaur's hands, the light becoming steadier, but the Minotaur was already turning away to begin leading them into the center by the time she thought to look to see if it was true.

"We did it, though," Gabrielle said, a shudder passing through her as she walked through the barrier separating the labyrinth from the rest of the world, though she passed it off as readjusting her bag over her shoulder. "We got Zeus to break his curse."

The Minotaur stiffened momentarily, but said nothing. It just offered a nod before continuing forward, adjusting its gait so the two of them could keep up.

"What now?"

"We end this."

Xena's voice, already slightly tight as a vision appeared in the corner of her eye- Gabrielle once again, her hand pressed tight against her stomach in a vain attempt to pause the steady trickle of blood-left no room for questions. Not that there were any that could be asked as the Minotaur swiped at the apparition, dispelling the vision into the air it had formed from. There was no other course of action, nothing they could do besides push forward, because to do otherwise would be to fail.

Fail and let the labyrinth reign free, something they just couldn't allow.

So they walked, following the Minotaur's lead, keeping close on its tail as it led them, once again, into the center of the maze.

* * *

The Minotaur had been right- while before the labyrinth had had them wandering for days, searching for the safety of the center, this time it only took them a few hours. A few terrifying hours, hours spent clutching each other's hand in a vain attempt to remind themselves that they weren't alone, that they were together and safe, hours spent trying to ignore the visions and sounds that imprinted themselves on their eyes and echoed in their minds even long after the Minotaur had forced them to flee, but still only hours.

Hours that left them pale when they finally reached the center, Gabrielle immediately sinking into the pile of hay, her being shivering as if with cold, though her eyes were too wide, too frantic, to be so. Not that Xena felt any better- she kept her feet, kept moving as she shook off the fear, well aware that it was the labyrinth's magic turning her stomach and racing her heart, but she too felt like she could just lay down and stop. Never move, never leave, allow the labyrinth to tend and care for her until the end of her days. Drink fine wines and eat whatever appeared on the table, read Gabrielle's scrolls, let the rest of the world fed for itself- it was almost tempting, in a way, though she soon shook off the desire.

It was another trick, for a death in the center of old age, while still not the bloody death needed, was still a death in the labyrinth, still more fuel for its life, and she couldn't allow it to live. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't.

But a few hours of rest, Xena decided as she finally lowered herself into the hay besides Gabrielle, immediately wrapping her arm around her friend and drawing her into her side, wouldn't hurt.

"Eat," the Minotaur grunted, holding out a plate of food towards them- chicken and bread, olives and cheese, some sweet smelling paste that looked utterly delicious, all of it clearly provided by the labyrinth. For a moment Xena considered turning it down, instead sticking to their own provisions- those, at least, she was sure weren't enchanted. But when the beast rolled its eyes and popped some food into its own mouth she took it, placing the plate between her and Gabrielle so they could both eat.

Eat and learn, because if they were to go any further, she had to know what to expect.

"What can you tell us?"

She didn't need to elaborate; the Minotaur seemed to understand exactly what she meant, because the moment she spoke it turned to gaze at the far exit, the one that would lead to the final third of the maze. Even from their spot, far from it, Xena could feel its power, its temptation, though what any of it meant she couldn't be sure. But if the Minotaur had an inkling, even a small one, she could work with that.

"What you want," the Minotaur finally said after a few moments of silence, absently mindedly reaching up to brush bread crumbs from its lips. "What you desire most. In your heart. What you don't even know you want. It shows you. Keeps you. Draws you in." It shook its great head and turned back to look at the two of them, giving a little shrug as it did so. "Think, anyway. Never been. Can fight in there," it added, jerking its horns towards the entrance they had stumbled in from. "Can fight fear. But want?" It shook its head again, the look on its face almost apologetic.

Not much to go off of. If it could read what you wanted, even if you didn't know you wanted it, how could you fight against something like that? And if their guide was affected as well, turning them useless for the upcoming battle…

Not that it mattered. Even if the Minotaur had been unable to give them anything, the plan was still the same- go in, get through, and leave, breaking the curse. Deal with anything that came up along the way. Try not to die.

Because what else could they do? Again, the world was waiting for them, was depending on them, and to not even try was not an option. Failure would be bad, would mean the end of all, but to not even try?

That made them almost as bad as the gods, who could step in at any moment and chose not to, and that was one comparison Xena avoided at all costs.

"Do you at least know the way through," Xena asked, chewing on her lip as she thought, sorting through all of the stories she had heard and Gabrielle had told her, searching for some kind of answer. A blindfold and beeswax in their ears would work against sirens, but if they had to search for the exit, they couldn't go in blind. Besides, sheer mortal creations would probably be no match to the labyrinth's magic, and would do nothing but to hide their companions from each other. No, too risky, and the chances of getting separated and lost were far too large. But if it knew where to go…

"Of course," the Minotaur snorted, sounding almost offended. "I am guardian," the Minotaur added with a grunt, smacking itself on its chest as it spoke. "Never been, but feel. Not true maze," it continued, tilting its head to the side as it thought. "End straight line, with exit. Not even very long. But must make through. And no one has."

Frowning, Xena stood a moment later, brushing straw from her legs as she walked over to the other entrance- hesitantly, cautiously, preparing for all matter of horrors to greet her when she reached it. She had never been close- the last time they had been there, in the center of the labyrinth, she had kept well away, instead focusing on the terrors they had just escaped. But now that they were to face it, she needed to know what to expect.

And it was exactly as the Minotaur said; twenty, maybe thirty yards, straight forward, that ended in the brilliant light of day. An easy stroll that would only take them a handful of minutes to walk, fewer if they ran. Though she could feel the magic; feel it pulling at her, even from the safety of the center, feel its warmth welcoming her into its arms. Promising her happiness if she just stood still. Enticing her to fall into the waiting trap and willingly be devoured by the same lips that whispered the labyrinth's honeyed welcome.

It was hard, harder than she imagined it could be, to step back, to pull away, but she did. Pulled back and returned to Gabrielle's side, kneeling down to pull together their things, using the bag as an excuse to not meet Gabrielle's gaze as she spoke.

"If one of us went alone," Xena said, ignoring the indignant huff that came from her friend as Gabrielle realized exactly where this was going, "what would happen to the other two if they got out?"

"Xena," Gabrielle said in a warning tone, her eyes narrowed, "don't you even dare think about it."

"No need to think," the Minotaur said, cutting in before Xena could find a response. "Leave all together, or other two die." It gave the smallest of shrugs at the questioning glance- how it knew it didn't know, but it knew it knew the answer, and that was enough.

"Then we better get going," Xena said with a sigh, pushing herself to her feet and slinging the bag over her shoulder. She held out her hand to Gabrielle, pulling her upwards when she finally took it- though Gabrielle only took with after shooting her a deep scowl. She would be getting an earful later, but she had to try. If there was a way to make it even a little bit safer, she had to.

And if she survived this she would argue with Gabrielle about it to the moon and back, but still she at least had to ask.

It only took them a few more minutes to finish getting themselves pulled together, gathering their things for the final leg of their journey. To gather their things and their courage, neither of which they wanted to; it was tempting, to stay in the center of the maze, let it tend to their needs. But it was a luxury they could not take, and so they prepared themselves to move.

Xena paused as she noticed the Minotaur trembling, its hands shaking ever so slightly as it tried and failed to tie the knot to its own bag closed.

"It'll be ok," she said softly, gently pushing its hands away and tying the knot for it, making sure it was secure before handing it off. "We'll make it through. I promise."

"Mother told me story," the Minotaur said after a moment, its voice low as it spoke. "Last person who tried stood there and aged. Lived entire life in mind in hour, maybe two. Never took another step, just lived the life they wanted. I am scared." Its eyes shining as it looked up at her, the Minotaur blinked quickly, though it failed- tears still wet the fur around its eyes and down along its muzzle, its nostrils quivering as spoke. "Scared to die, scared to live, scared to leave. Very scared."

"I am too," Xena said, dropping her voice to a timber too low for Gabrielle to hear on the other side of the room, where she was gathering together some last minute food to add to their supplies. "Scared for you, scared for her, scared for myself- but we'll get through this. We have to."

She didn't need to say what would happen if they failed- the Minotaur might not have been aware of the information Zeus gave them, but it did know that if they failed, the labyrinth would be without a guardian, free to run as wild as it wished. The task was quite possibly a suicide mission, one that would condemn any else who found themselves within the labyrinth's walls to a certain death, but it was one they had to try.

It couldn't live in there for much longer, not if it wanted to keep its own sanity, so it had to leave. Leave and destroy the labyrinth with it, if it was to truly be free.

They finished up in silence, words lost from their tongues, even Gabrielle's, as, one by one, they came to stand before the entrance to the third part of the labyrinth. They could feel it calling to them, whispering their desires before even a step had been taken, and while it chilled Xena to hear it, chilled her to the bone, what else could she do? It had to be stopped, had to end, and this was the only way.

She held out her hand, smiling softly when Gabrielle took it, a slight sliver of peace settling upon her as she did. Though it quickly fled as, together, they stepped into the final part of the labyrinth.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN** : And I completely forgot yesterday was Friday. Opps. Sorry about that! But here's chapter 12, so hopefully you all like it!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Xena.

* * *

The sun was warm, beautiful and bright- a nice change from the constant chill that had been falling each early afternoon, the high sun unable to drive away the cold that had been following them recently. It was just warm enough to kiss the skin, comfortably heating instead of burning. The light breeze sent the water rippling, just lapping at the shore.

Laid out as she was on the rug, her nearby bucket full of fish, toes slowly kneading the sand, for a moment, Xena was confused. Confused as to how she got there, when she had arrived, and why she was falling asleep instead of continuing to fish. There was a full inn she had to feed tonight- their stop at Cyrene's hadn't been planned, and since business had been busy just a few days before, she hadn't had time to run out and restock the stores, planning on doing it in the next day or two when the fresh stuff came in. Xena had agreed to go fishing while everyone else had run off to the market, hoping to find something edible amongst the week old fruit and vegetables that were still available, though their luck would probably be slim. So dinner would most certainly be fish.

But even knowing that hungry mouths waited for her at home, Xena couldn't bring herself to move. She was warm, comfortable…at peace.

Even if she was still a bit confused. Last she remembered, they had been heading towards the ocean, for a boat to…to where, she couldn't remember. Somewhere that needed their help. Somewhere that…

"Xena," a voice called out, breaking her train of thought. "Hey, Xena, are you awake down there?"

"Maybe," she called back, her voice half muffled from the yawn that broke from her, her hand coming up to rub at her eyes. Sleep still laid heavily upon them, though she was slowly becoming more and more aware of her surroundings. And her confusion was slowly clearly up as well, the longer she was awake- they had been heading towards the sea, to take a boat to…somewhere, but had received a message, asking them to come to Amphipolis instead. Bandits and warlords had taken up nearby, and while they hadn't been a direct threat at the time, they had changed course and gone straight there. Better to be safe than sorry.

"'Maybe' must mean yes, if you can say it," the voice teased, coming closer with every step. She could hear the steps now, the heavy fall of boot on the border between forest and lake, the sandy grass giving a particular crunch to their walk. Though, no matter what they walked over, Xena recognized them, recognized the fall of their feet as they made their way down to the shore, until they were standing over her, blocking the sun.

How could she not recognize her baby brother?

"Maybe I'm sleep talking," Xena replied, opening one eye just a bit so she could look up at Lyceus, slowly allowing the light that filtered around him to bring her fully back to the land of the living, leaving Morpheus' realm for later. "It's common enough, especially with this family."

"Ha ha," Lyceus said sarcastically, rolling his eyes before nudging her shoulder with the toe of his boot. "That was one time, and I still don't believe it actually happened. Pretty sure you and Toris are messing with me."

"I wish," Xena said, groaning softly as she pushed herself upward, stretching out her back and her shoulders. Sitting there for a moment, she watched as Lyceus turned to look into the fish bucket before continuing, pitching her voice upward in a poor imitation of her brothers'. "Oh, _Hercules_ , when did you arrive? You're _so_ strong. Lets' be the _best_ of friends." She burst into giggles when Lyceus turned to glare at her, his cheeks flaming red at her play, though he soon fell into chuckling with her, shaking his head at her teasing. Raising an eyebrow, he crossed his arms, giving her that look of his that let her know she had it coming.

"I might sleep talk," Lyceus replied, "but at least I didn't propose to my wife mostly drunk in front of my army and start crying when she said yes like _someone_ did, oh miss Warrior Princess." He gave a mocking bow before her, barely able to keep a straight face as she threw a handful of sand his way. Dodging, he shook out the little bits that had gotten caught in his hair and stuck out his tongue, a childish move he had never grown out of.

"Well, at least I have a wife," Xena replied, finally standing, coming up to her full height so she towered over him- he had always been short, even after his growth spurts had finished, another thing she never missed an opportunity to give him grief about. "And maybe one day, when you're all grown up, you can have one too." She ruffled his hair, laughing when he batted her hand away, before ducking down to pick up the fish bucket and rug. "Let's get going," she finally said, jerking her head back towards town. "We've got a family to feed."

Taking the rug from her, slipping it over his shoulder, Lyceus saluted her before turning and running off, sliding slightly in the slick sand as he did.

He'd make a good soldier, if he ever decided to pick up a sword. Though, that was what she and her army were there for- to make sure ordinary people like him never had to.

They'd started out small, just a handful of men from her village and herself, the few who had stayed and driven away Cortes when he had tried to attack, all those years ago. Realizing they worked well together, their little troupe had traveled from village to village, gathering forces, training anyone who wanted to learn in the ways of war, setting up defenses and leaving the people with the knowledge of how to better them. Funded by their own talents, fed by their own skills at hunting, they had traveled the countryside, wiping out warlords and corrupt kings alike, bringing almost complete peace and order one town at a time.

And when, after months of this, it seemed like Greece was on a better path (no one had dared to stand up to her, and those she had become allies with had promised to watch over the country while she was gone), she had taken to the sea. Taken to new lands, to bring the same peace and safety to them that Greece now felt.

It was overseas, in Chin, that she earned the title of Warrior Princess, that she was given the honor by the new Empress Lao Ma, after the old system had fallen around the old official's ears- helped, of course, by her and her men. She became comrades with Rome, a friend to the people of Japa, had even earned the honorary title of _Valkyrie_ from the people in the North. She sided with Queen Boudica and earned a lifelong friend, and even became a favorite of the gods (not with Ares, no, for she was stopping more wars than she began, but many others showed her their favor).

For ten years she had done this, for ten years she had traveled the world, routing out evil and despair wherever it had found a hold, known to all as either the 'Warrior Princess' or 'Builder of Nations,' until it was time for her to come home.

And on that journey home had been when she had met Gabrielle, had managed to be in the right place at the right time to save her and her friends from a desperate group of bandits, and so had finally met her heart.

Not that she had known it, at the time. It had taken years of traveling together, both by themselves whenever Xena needed a break from leading her army (when she would leave it in Marcus' capable hands) and with everyone else, the two of them part of the thousands who had dedicated their lives to making sure the world was a better place. Years of friendship, of learning about each other's past and their hopes for the future and dreams and fears, friendship that had slowly turned into more- something even her men had taken great interest in, because while she had been in love with others throughout the years, one of her affairs even resulting in young Solan (who, even at the tender age of ten, had still been one of her best ambassadors. The result of him being raised by the centaurs she had befriended during her early journeys, allowing Solan to be raised in politics instead of having to pick it up on his own like she had had to do), this was something different.

This was the kind of love sung about in stories, the once in a thousand lifetimes connection that would shake the heavens and shame Aphrodite herself for the poor imitation she created. Something that was obvious to everyone. Except, of course, them.

Until it was almost too late, until she almost lost Gabrielle to another, and it was only a stroke of fate (and Gabrielle's cold feet, leaving her unable to go through with the wedding) that gave her the second chance she needed. The second chance she had taken, allowing her to woo Gabrielle and be wooed in turned, for apparently Gabrielle did and always had returned her affections, leading to the public declaration of love and request for marriage a few months later.

Though she hadn't been _that_ drunk. A drink or two (or five) among her most trusted men to boost her courage, and besides, who _wouldn't_ cry at the fact that the woman they loved agreed to be theirs?

It didn't take them long to reach the inn, though part of Xena couldn't help but feel like it should have been longer. The lake was closer than she remembered, a pleasant stroll instead of a close to demanding hike…but it had been a while since she had been home. Perhaps that was just youth talking, for any large distance for a child was small for someone who had traveled the entire known world. Besides, with it such a pleasant day, it was more than possible that she had just lost track of time.

She seemed to be doing that a lot, lately.

Not that she could really think about it much, for as she passed under the old tree that lined the pathway back to the inn, she heard him.

A creaking branch as he shifted his weight, a stifled giggle- just enough of a warning to get her into position, the fish bucket falling safely to her feet as Solan dropped from the branches, landing on her back. She staggered for a moment- she almost made a remark that fifteen was too old and too heavy to be dropping onto her like this- but she quickly regained her footing, hiking his legs further up around her waist as he settled his arms better around her shoulders for the ride.

"Hey Mom," Solan said, leaning around to place a kiss against her cheek; a scratchy one, the beginnings of a beard rubbing against her skin. "Have fun fishing?"

"More than usual, but not as much as some," Xena replied honestly, dipping down so Solan could catch the handle of the bucket, bringing it with them as she began to walk once again. "It's the strangest thing though," she admitted after a moment- who better to talk to then her own son? "I don't remember catching the fish. Just woke up with them already caught."

Solan was quiet for a few moments as they moved, eventually sliding off her back as they reached the steps leading into the inn. Stepping up one higher than hers, he pressed the back of his hand against her forehead, the look on his face becoming contemplative for a few moments before he pulled away. "Too much sun," he finally declared, nodding firmly. "That," he added with a sly look, "or Gabrielle's right, and you're just getting old."

"I am _not_ ," Xena replied with an indignant huff, snatching the bucket of fish from his hand and stalking past him on the stairs. "And the next person who says so is in deep trouble."

"Do you mean it?"

Xena paused in the doorway as Gabrielle's voice reached her, as she watched her rise from the table where she had been peeling apples and come to stand before her. She was smiling that soft, gentle smile of hers- one of the first things Xena had fallen in love with, that smile- as she gazed up at Xena, waiting for her response, a devious glint in her gaze that didn't match with the rest of her. A glint that Xena recognized, that sent heat to the pit of her stomach as she recognized the question within the question.

"I could," Xena said casually, raising an eyebrow. "Do you want me to?"

"Maybe," was all she got in return, Gabrielle winking up at her. Reaching up, Gabrielle gently ran her finger over Xena's lip, leaving behind a trail of apple juice- sweet, sticky, the movement promising more to come, a taste Xena made clear she desired with a nip as Gabrielle pulled her hand away. "Could be fun, being in trouble with you. Depends on the punishment you have in mind."

"I have a lot in mind," Xena said, her voice a low growl. "Depends on how much trouble you want. Mind filling me in?"

" _And_ this is getting gross," Solan said from behind them, his face twisted in disgust, his nose wrinkling as he walked past them. Taking the bucket from Xena, he dodged when she swiped at his head, sticking out his tongue when he was out of reach- just like his uncle. "Come on," he added, rolling his eyes, "what kid wants to see his moms have eye sex and verbal forepaly? I'll be in the kitchen with Grandma until you two are decent again. Or dinner's ready."

"By the gods," Gabrielle muttered as Solan disappeared, her face flushed red, "you should have told me he was there." She shifted, clearly uncomfortable- Gabrielle had spent the last few years toeing the fine line with Solan between his friend and his stepmother, and while the two got along fine, it could still be awkward at times.

Not that Xena cared at the moment. She loved them both, glad that their relationship with each other was what it was, but at the moment? At the moment she wished they were anywhere else, even in her tent in the middle of her camp, because then they'd be alone.

"Figured you knew, since you responded," Xena pointed out, though she didn't give Gabrielle long to think on that. Instead she bent her head, trailing her lips along the side of her jaw, leaving light kisses and nips as she worked her way up to whisper in her ear. "How about we head to our room," she offered, her hands coming to rest on Gabrielle's hips, the end of each sentence punctuated by a kiss against her jaw or neck. "Or to the barn. Or back by the lake, I'm not picky."

"Or," Gabrielle said, giggling as she wiggled away, "we wait until after the ceremony and dinner, and then go wherever we want?"

"The ceremony?" For some reason, Xena couldn't remember. What the ceremony was for, what it was supposed to be. She stood there for a long moment, thinking, trying to remember…but nothing. Like Solan had said, she had gotten far too much sun, and her head was fuzzy for it.

"Yeah, you know, the sacrifice? The cow and the lamb?" Gabrielle gave her a strange look, concern passing across her face when Xena gave no sign of recognition. "To the gods."

"Which one?" She was the beloved of many gods, had earned that place over the years she had fought to make the world a better place, but when had she ever sacrificed something to them? She had made many offerings, of course, over the years- to Athena for wisdom, to Hera before the wedding, to Aphrodite to bless her chances at winning Gabrielle. To Zeus for fair weather and Poseidon for safe passage over sea, and to Hades for the men she lost in battle. But those were offerings, small gifts of flowers or fish or stones. With food scarce and never much money, almost all of it put into the upkeep of her army, when had she ever done an official, costly sacrifice…

"To the gods," Gabrielle said with a shrug, as if the information Xena was asking her for wasn't important. "All of them. Just, the gods in general."

That…that didn't seem _right_. The gods each had their likes, their own rituals and observants that needed to be followed, lest you gained their wrath. To have a single sacrifice, to lump them all together, that was sure to-

"You're sick, Xena," Gabrielle spoke up, cutting through the haze of thoughts that clouded her mind. "You're not well. You will be soon, after the sacrifice. I promise." And as if to seal that promise, make it binding and true, Gabrielle stood on the tips of her toes and pressed a kiss to Xena's lips, holding it as she waited for Xena to respond.

It felt… _wrong_.

She remembered kissing Gabrielle, kissing her what must have been a hundred, a thousand times by now. And before she had always been warm. Warm and welcoming, her every touch a physical manifestation of her love. Kissing Gabrielle was intoxicating, addicting, leaving her wanting more and more even as she struggled to breathe. She could give up anything in the world and be able to survive, but to stop kissing Gabrielle? That would surely kill her.

But this was _wrong_. She was cold, cold and hard as stone, and the moment their lips touched, a shiver trailed down her spine, a shiver of fear as she tasted death upon her tongue. As she breathed in the same air Gabrielle was breathing and felt sick as it entered her lungs, her entire being trembling as she finally pulled away, because this wasn't _right_. This was wrong, somehow entirely wrong, because this was nothing like any of the other times she had kissed Gabrielle. She was lacking the warmth from before, that had always been present, when she kissed her at their wedding, when she kissed her after they had officially begun courting, when Gabrielle had kissed her after she had been bitten by the hydra, when-

When had Gabrielle ever been near a hydra?

And just as suddenly as it had come it was gone, whatever it was that had left her pale and shaking, Gabrielle staring at her with concern as she grabbed hold of her arm, gently leading her to a chair. "Something's not right," Xena mumbled as she allowed herself to be pulled, mechanically taking the cup of water Gabrielle offered her a moment later. "Something's…"

"You got too much sun while you were fishing," Gabrielle said, scoldingly, shaking her head as she used a cloth to wipe the sweat from Xena's brow. "You shouldn't have fallen asleep like that. Just stay awake until after the ceremony, and then you can rest. Alright?"

And once again she was warm- warm in her hands as she tenderly wiped the cloth across her face and down her neck, replacing sweat with cleansing water; warm in her eyes, worried though they were, as they watched her face for any reaction; warm in every way Gabrielle ever had been.

Except to know for sure, Xena would have to kiss her again, to truly see if it was the sun that had made her feel cold, and she couldn't bring herself to do it. Something within her was telling her to _run_ , to flee from the loving touch of her wife, to escape to…somewhere she didn't know, but just something was telling her to go, now, before it was too late because-

How did Gabrielle know she'd fallen asleep?

It was too much. Shaking her head, Xena quickly drained the cup of water, the sweet coolness helping to drive back some of the heat still clinging to her, though it did nothing to help soothe the chill in her bones. Pushing herself to her feet, she wavered for a moment, stumbling slightly as she tried to walk, only to have find herself sitting once more, at a table a few feet away from where she had started, Gabrielle kneeling by her side. Kneeling by her side and calling for the others, Cyrene and Solan and Toris trailing out from the kitchen.

"You don't look so good, sis," Toris said, hunching over so he could examine her. Vaguely, Xena recognized that she should relax- Toris was a doctor, he knew what he was doing, and so she should just let him do what he needed to.

But still she shied away at his touch, hunching over in the chair instead as she tried to calm the pounding in her head, the painful pressure right behind her eyes that wouldn't go away. She flinched as hands landed upon her back and shoulders, but otherwise didn't move much- the hands were warm, comforting, the pressure as fingers found the knots in her back and slowly worked them out one by one helping to drain, little by little, the tension from her neck. After a while it helped, the pain in her head fading by degrees, though not by much.

"We need to get going." She was barely aware of the speaker (Cyrene, maybe, though she could have sworn that it was her mother rubbing her back. If that was so, then how was she speaking from the other side of the room?), but did notice when hands hooked under her arms, hauling her to her feet and keeping her there, holding her steady as she found her balance.

"Sorry Mom," Solan said apologetically, stepping forward with another cup of water. Leaning on who she recognized as Lyceus, Xena took and drained it quickly, hoping that more would help. And it did, slightly, leaving her a little bit more steady, a little bit stronger, a little bit more clear headed, though not by much.

It was enough for her to stand on her own, though Toris and Lyceus stayed close. Close enough to brush their hands against her arms, keeping her steady as she moved when prompted, following after Cyrene and Gabrielle and Solan as the three led the way out of the inn. Out the inn, down the stairs, around back to the barn yard she hadn't thought much about in quite a while- they had sold the cows and sheep after her father had died three years ago, keeping only the easily cared for chickens. They were easier for Cyrene to manage on her own, though she did miss the free milk.

Not that Xena could think about such trivial things, because she actually started to laugh as the yard came into view, showing her the creatures lined up to be sacrificed.

Because while the black cow was standard affair, she was stunned that they had actually managed to find a golden lamb.

Not truly golden, she realized as they walked closer, though from a distance the reddish blonde of the fur could have passed as gold. It was a beautiful creature; clearly the creation of a long line of well-planned breeding to create such an even color, the pet project of someone with a lot of time, money, and energy on their hands. And it had the weirdest eyes as well- a delightful green, even dulled as they were with the drugs that kept the animals calm.

It was almost a shame, to sacrifice such a beautiful creature. It was a shame, in fact, one Xena made a split decision on.

"Is there another sheep we could use," she asked, turning to look at her family. Nodding her head towards the one still standing there (still, so still. A result of the drugs, but even then, it was off putting at least…), Xena addressed Cyrene and smiled. "Give her another year or two, and if you can find a similarly colored stud, we could breed you a whole herd of sheep as pretty as her."

"I'm not a shepherd," Cyrene laughed, shaking her head at her daughter's suggestion. "I can barely keep up with the chickens, much less a herd of sheep. No, Xena," she finished with a sigh, wiping away a bit of moisture from her eyes, "this is the one. It has to be these two."

For a moment she wanted to protest some more: it just seemed wrong, killing such a pretty little thing, but the moment she opened her mouth she wavered, the throb behind her eyes, momentarily driven back, returning with full force. She held up her hand when the others stepped forward- it was only a momentary throb, just a warning from her body that standing around and arguing wasn't going to help anything. All she wanted to do was lay down and rest, wait out whatever was causing her pain, maybe get some sleep.

And besides, what did one lamb really matter? There were probably hundreds out there exactly like her, and Xena just hadn't seen them yet. She'd fine another, exactly like her, one day.

"Xena." It was Gabrielle, at her side with the chakram in hand, holding it out for her to take. For a moment Xena could have sworn that the hoop had ben clipped to her belt, but quickly shook away the fog that came with the question; she must have taken it off before going fishing and left it behind. Taking the chakram from Gabrielle, she smiled in thanks and nodded, moving so she was standing beside the lamb.

Better to just get it over with, and the sooner the cow and lamb were dead, the sooner she could feel better.

Kneeling down, once again Xena couldn't help but be surprised at how still the animal was. The effect of the drugs, she knew, but it hadn't even twitched the entire time they had been there. Not even a reaction when she had approached it with the sharp steel in hand, its gaze still staring off into the distance, as if it was deeply lost in thought. Even under the glaze, there was almost something intelligent in the green stare, something Xena was curious to understand, even if she knew it was folly.

It was just a lamb.

Delaying a moment longer, she ran her hands through its fleece- it was surprisingly fine, more like hair than wool, nothing that would be good to weave or turn into any sort of cloth. The strands would never catch, and would fall apart before it could be used. But there was something…soothing about running her hands through its fleece, something familiar about her fingers tangling in the strands. Something she just couldn't place her fingers on…

"Xena," Gabrielle said, this time her voice almost demanding. It was harsh, at least, harsh and clipped as she spoke. It took a long moment to turn towards her, Xena's gaze almost unwilling to leave the lamb, but eventually she turned to face her wife. "Xena," Gabrielle said again, her voice kinder. "It's quicker if you just get it over with. Like killing a fish."

Nodding, slightly ashamed of her behavior, Xena wrapped one arm around the lamb's head, drawing it against her chest so it wouldn't move, though she doubted if it even could, drugged as it was. Placing her chakram against its neck, she pressed in, ever so slightly, just enough to knick the skin and begin the cut that would end this, a slight trail of blood tricking down its neck. Glancing up, Xena smiled at her watching family, all of them waiting excitedly for the sacrifice to be done.

Including, Xena realized with a rolling stomach, Gabrielle. Gabrielle, who wouldn't even look at a rabbit until after it had been skinned, who wouldn't eat a fish if it still had eyes, who had never harmed a single thing in her life.

Except she had. Gabrielle had, in that gods' damned temple, believing she was protecting a friend. Gabrielle had, when she had handed over that poisoned waterskin to her child, to end her darkness and get revenge for the death of Solan- Solan who was standing right there before her, smiling that soft smile of his that was so clearly her own, but through the pounding headache and the fog in her mind she remembered different, remembered him as younger and pale and cold and still in her arms, his chest colored red. Gabrielle fighting with a staff to protect her, to make sure she could be laid to rest next to her brother; a brother still alive, standing before her, just waiting for the blood to spill so the ceremony could be over.

Gritting her teeth against the pain, against the pounding throb right behind her eyes that made every thought difficult to understand, Xena, desperate for it to stop, pressed her chakram hard against skin and yanked, the tang of blood filling her nose as it spilt until the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN** : Sorry I'm so bad at remembering to post on time. I'm a silly potato who forgets that she's supposed to be dong that whole posting thing. This is the second to last chapter, so next Friday we'll get to see the end of Facing the Minotaur! So enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Xena.

* * *

Clutching at the gash on the side of her arm, her chakram falling to the stone floor, Xena quickly blinked away the remains of the vision, the pain and blood covering her enough to keep her grounded. For the moment, anyway.

But there was no knowing how long it would last, how long she would have until the labyrinth's seduction pulled her back in, and she had to make every moment count.

Gabrielle and the Minotaur stood before her, their eyes blank- occasionally they would shift, ever so slightly, but it was clear that the labyrinth had them in its grasps, has successfully pulled them into their temptation. A temptation she could still hear, that still whispered away in the back of her mind, teasing her with promises and lies that it couldn't fulfill, not in the realm of reality. But now that she knew what to look for, what to focus on, it was easier to keep her mind on the present, instead of the impossibility the labyrinth was offering her.

In that world, except for her headache, she hadn't known pain. It had been almost perfect, but when she had cut herself…

Grabbing Gabrielle's staff from where it had fallen on the ground, Xena _swung_ , smacking the thick wooden pole into the Minotaur's head, the wood creaking as it threatened to break on impact. But the solid _thwack_ had done its job. Snorting, wheeling from the pain, the Minotaur's eyes focused in on Xena, narrowing in anger as it rubbed the side of its skull, right below its horn, where the staff had made contact.

"Start walking," Xena growled, shifting her hand so it was holding her wound, digging her nails into the tender, exposed muscle as her vision shifted ever so slightly, driving away the feeling of warmth and smell of grass for the death stink of the labyrinth and the copper of her own blood instead. Glancing down the hall, she could see the end of the labyrinth- a couple hundred yards or so, and they would be there.

They would be free.

It had started out as whispers at first, when they had entered the final third of the labyrinth. Almost more like a buzzing of a fly when you were half asleep, something they could shake off but sluggishly. And they were voices they didn't _want_ to shake off- Gabrielle had muttered to herself as they walked, holding a one sided conversation with her parents about her writing. They had loved her latest scroll, and couldn't wait for the next one. She herself had heard Lyceus, telling her that, if she just stood still for a moment while he finished getting ready, they'd be able to go train in the fields together. Even the Minotaur had heard, had spoken out at something the voices had whispered in its ear, had replied "You really think I'd do a good job?" in a wavery, almost breathless voice.

And the voices had only grown louder, more real, the further they had walked. It was a straight line, just like the Minotaur had said, a straight shot from the center of the labyrinth to the exit, but the further you walked the harder it became to remember. Remember that the world, the stones and the magic and the imminent death if they gave in, was real. It became harder and harder to reject the voices, the little flashes of something else that would occasionally fall over their eyes, their sight blinded by the images. And it was so, so hard to fight, because everything within them pulled. Pulled towards the lies, begged to accept them, desired so badly to replace the real world with the one the labyrinth was offering- Xena wasn't surprised that they had been sucked in.

The labyrinth was desperate to keep them, to make sure they didn't succeed, and it had almost won.

But she knew how to play its game now, and she refused to be defeated so easily.

Smacking the Minotaur again with the staff, this time using her injured arm so the movement pulled at the wound, sending a spike of pain through herself, Xena jerked her head towards the exit. She almost smiled when the Minotaur snorted, pressing at its now bruised ribs to increase the pain instead of driving it away, because at least the creature understood. It bent quickly and gathered as much of their things as it could- the spool, their bags of supplies, the things that had fallen from their hands when their grips had gone slack- and began, its steps almost hesitant as it began to walk.

It was clear that the Minotaur wanted to stay- it had enjoyed its temptation, had enjoyed whatever world the labyrinth had created for it- but it jabbed its thumb into its ribs and kept walking, heading towards the exit so it could finally leave its home.

Gabrielle still stood there, gaze blank as she stared ahead, unaware of the world around her. A small line of blood trailed down her neck, soaking into the line of her shirt- a stab of guilt for Xena when she noticed it, when she saw the damage she had done to her friend, thinking her something else. But clearly that pain hadn't been enough.

Whispering a soft "Sorry, Gabrielle," Xena quickly untied and slipped off one of her gauntlets, making sure nothing would be between their skins. Shifting slightly, Xena sighed…and backhanded Gabrielle as hard as she could, the sickening sound of knuckle hitting cheek almost enough to set her stomach rolling, especially as Gabrielle let out a pained cry as she fell. Xena was by her side in a moment, pulling her into her lap, apologizing as she held Gabrielle as she came back from the world the labyrinth had captured her in.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Gabrielle blinked away the daze and tears, her fingers brushing against her already red flesh, the world slowly coming back into focus as she remembered where they were. And caught sight of Xena's arm, the blood still trickling from the wound, her eyes widening in panic as she realized just how much of it had already escaped.

"Xena, you're hurt," Gabrielle exclaimed, shifting in Xena's grasp so her arm was in her lap, one hand pressing hard against the wound while she looked around for their bags, clearly puzzled when she couldn't find them. "Where…" Her voice trailed off as Xena gently pushed her away, both of them rising to their feet as Xena turned her so they were facing after the Minotaur. The great beast was already closing in on the exit, its pacing having picked up since it was freed, but it was clear it was wavering.

"Walk," Xena ordered, her other hand taking the place of Gabrielle's to push on the wound- both to stop the blood (it wasn't that deep, not enough to be of any real danger to her, but she was already weakened, and to lose much more would mean a while in bed to heal, something they didn't have the time for now) and to cause more pain. Seeing that Gabrielle's eyes had become slightly glazed again, Xena reached up and flicked her on the same cheek she had just assaulted, the pain bringing her back. "Focus on the pain," Xena demanded, taking a few steps of her own, half turned to make sure Gabrielle was still following, "and walk."

It took them a long time to cover the short distance, stumbling over themselves and each other as they labyrinth tried time and again to pull them back, to force them back into the world they had seen as perfect, where they were controllable. Pliable, more than willing to do whatever was necessary to ensure their happiness was secure. A world without pain, without sadness, without fear and destruction- it tried, so so hard, to pull them back.

Xena stumbled, and this time she failed to catch herself, falling to the floor instead, where the tiny stones dug into her hands and her knees- pain she almost didn't feel, because it was a soft rug, the same rug she remembered from when she was little. Loosely woven wool, it was soft and warm and had laid on the floor of her room ever since she was little, the gift of an aunt who had died when she was still a babe in arms, nursing from her mother. It had kept her feet warm during the winter months, during those first few moments of awakening when the harsh touch of cold wood would be almost painful, and now it was warming her again.

All she needed to do was lie down, close her eyes, and just relax…

But she couldn't, because hands were pulling at her, at her armor, her limbs, dragging her back to her feet despite the weak protests she gave, despite the fact that she had become a dead weight, unwilling (or maybe unable?) to move. There was a light so close by, and she didn't want to leave the dark- it was warm here, warm and comfortable and safe, and to leave the darkness, to go out into the cold, unwelcoming light?

Her sword was in hand before she could even register that the voice in her ear was whispering at her to stop it, to destroy thing trying to drag her from her rest. All she needed to do was sink her blade into the soft flesh, to wet her blade with its blood, to end this so she could just _sleep_.

A grunt- that of a beast, not a human- as something stopped her swing, and her sword was torn from her hand, another pair of hands helping her to stand, pulling her stumbling forward, out of the darkness, into the light.

* * *

It was raining.

The moment they stepped out of the labyrinth, that was all Xena could focus on: the rain wetting her hair and skin and leathers, the chill- a different kind from the ones the labyrinth had given her, a chill of cold instead of horror -the smell of lightning and the growing scent of wet cow besides her, all of it mixing together to create something wholly alive, alive and delicious and sweet as she tilted her head back, opening her mouth to allow the rain to wet her suddenly parched tongue.

It was the same peace that came after a battle, after a mighty victory, but there was still the dying left to attend to. A dying thing that made its presence known as it _groaned_.

The three of them were pitched forward as the ground behind them shook, an almost pitiful _wail_ breaking from the exit they had stumbled out of. It was shrinking as they turned to watch, the stone twisting in on itself, the joints of the exit blending together to create one solid wall, impenetrable without tools they didn't have. At the edge of her hearing she could almost make out words, curses in some ancient language she did not know but that still struck deep, their meaning clear through the tone of hatred that had accompanied them. But soon even those were gone as the stones shifted one final time, as the ground before them settled, as the sound of the rain became the loudest in their ears.

The labyrinth was gone. They had won, and Crete could be at peace.

Until the Minotaur took up the shriek, the noise almost unnatural as it came from its lips. It tore at itself, great hands grabbing and yanking off chunks of fur and skin, breaking off its own horns and using the jagged ends to cut deep into itself, pulling at the breaks in its hide to tear them off, blood splashing the ground around it as it continued to scream. Gabrielle lunged forward, trying to stop it, her own panicked yells mixing with the beasts as she tried to help, but Xena's arm caught her around her waist, pulling her back so they were free from the range of splattering gore as the Minotaur destroyed itself.

It eventually collapsed, its breathing ragged and pained as it fell to its knees, its body a mess of cuts and missing fur, exposing the muscle beneath. Lifting its head, its small eyes met their gazes, and somehow it smiled. Smiled and nodded its great head in some form of thanks, before it laid down, settling itself onto the grass below, grass that would have been crimson had it not been for the rain.

Lying there, finally free from the labyrinth, the Minotaur breathed its last.

"Why didn't you help it," Gabrielle demanded angrily, squirming free from Xena's grasp and running to the Minotaur's side, kneeling next to it. She sounded close to tears as she ran her hand along its muzzle, touching the coarse fur that covered it. It seemed almost…smaller, now that it was no longer towering over them, now that its impressive, imitative aurora was gone. Almost helpless, something it had never been in life. Looking up at Xena, a sob broke from Gabrielle's lips. "We could have saved it."

"We did." Coming to kneel next to Gabrielle, Xena pulled out her chakram and began to cut, following the lines the creature itself had made before its death. Down the arms, across the spine, following the twisted bend of cow hooves that made up the feet, Xena carefully cut into the creature's body, ignoring the small sounds of protest Gabrielle let out every couple of moments. Her task almost complete, Xena returned to the head and carefully lifted it into her lap, taking her own moment to smooth down some of the ruffled fur.

If she was right, a few quick cuts would end this. If she was wrong, well, they'd build a pyre after the rain had stopped, and this would be just another splotch staining her already blood covered hands.

Three quick slices- one along the back of the head, connecting to the one she had made along the spine, and two across the face, between the eyes to meet with the corners of the mouth. A quick smack- breaking the skull underneath, shattering the bone with her weapon, the pieces shifting beneath her hand. Returning the head to the ground, Xena stood and stepped away, pulling Gabrielle with her to give the Minotaur space.

It began to move, muscles twitching and shifting under the fur, the body straining along the lines Xena had cut into it, the fur peeling back as they watched to show not muscle and sinew and bones but instead human flesh, skin crusted in gore as it tore itself free from the body it had previously inhabited. Hooves became feet and hulking fingers became delicate, fingers that darted upwards and dug themselves into the mass of fur and cracked bones Xena had left behind, picking apart the pieces that kept it restrained as it struggled free from its cage.

The head burst free, gasping for breath, and even though her entire body was red, red that was slowly dripped away as the rain fell upon her, there was no mistaking the familiar wide brown eyes that stared back at them, nor was there any chance she could be anyone else.

Walking over to where their bags had been dropped in their hurry to escape from the labyrinth, Xena pulled free a clean cloth and handed it over, smiling as the woman took it and began to clear the gore from her face. She hesitantly smiled back, eyes darting between Xena and Gabrielle. When she spoke, her voice was small, far different from the booming octaves of the Minotaur she had once been.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Queen Pelopia."

* * *

They stayed the night on that mountainside, tending to themselves and each other. They were exhausted, in absolutely no condition to travel- Gabrielle almost had fit when, a few moments after Xena had finished greeting the Queen, she unsteadily sat, the world spinning unhappily around her. In the excitement of the moment she had forgotten about her arm, the blood that fell from the wound unnoticeable from the blood from the Minotaur, from Queen Pelopia's former shell, that covered her arms now.

An easy oversight, especially since it no longer hurt. She was cold, terribly cold, but she didn't hurt.

She was only partly aware of the movement around her- Gabrielle cursing as she threaded their needle, Pelopia using the other half of the cloth Xena had given her, the part that still remained mostly clean, to clean around the wound, the cloth turning black and the rain making pink trails on her skin as she worked. The quick successions of painful pricks as Gabrielle sewed together her arm, and even more curses as Gabrielle saw how much damage had been done. Not enough to be permanent, and not enough to even fret over, really. It was deep, but Xena had avoided anything important, and while the blood loss was concerning, otherwise she would be fine. Just needed a few days to rest and heal, to let the skin knit itself back together, and she would be fine.

Not that she said anything as Pelopia held a skin of water to her lips, Xena quickly drinking to replace the fluids she had lost. Not with Gabrielle almost glaring daggers at her for being hurt; Xena knew any attempt to wave her off would only result in more trouble for her later, so she let her friends take care of her.

They ended up settling themselves under a large tree, the branches wide and the ground semi-dry under it, good enough shelter for now. Pelopia, unwilling to sit still with her skin still covered in her own blood, and claiming she knew the area decently enough to not get lost, left to get clean- there was a stream not far from here, one they would have been able to hear had it not been raining. Borrowing one of Xena's extra shifts to hide her nakedness when she was clean, she disappeared into the bushes, leaving them alone.

But only for a moment, as Zeus materialized before them the moment she was out of sight.

He looked surprisingly concerned as he knelt to their level, took in Xena resting against Gabrielle instead of sitting on her own, took in the stitches and the dark bruise spreading across Gabrielle's cheek. Took in the exhaustion and pain this mission had costed them.

When neither of them flinched away when he raised his hands, he gave them both an almost smile and touched them, Gabrielle on her cheek, Xena on her arm, his hands warm and friendly as he worked. Pulling away, looking at them with a critical eye, he nodded and stood. And Gabrielle noticed that her cheek, where Xena had struck her, wasn't quite as sore as it had been, and Xena found she had a bit more strength, that the pain in her arm had turned more into an itch, and the world was quite a bit more steady then it had been a few minutes ago.

"You've done us a great service, Xena, Gabrielle," he acknowledged, glancing over to where the exit to the labyrinth had once been. "You've rid the world of a great evil, and for that, I am grateful." He nodded his head- almost like a full bow, from anyone else- and looked around once again, his smile small. "I wasn't sure if you would be able to do it," he admitted, "but Ares was right. You two are quite impressive. For humans."

He disappeared, the smell of rain and lightning becoming stronger in his absence as the girls both sat under the tree.

* * *

Pelopia returned to them in due time, her skin scrubbed almost raw and her hair a tangled mess, but she was clean and clothed, and had even found a bush covered in ripe berries, bringing as many as she could carry back with her to where they were sitting. To her surprise, Gabrielle had finally managed to get a fire started- small but hot, hot enough to cook the small birds Xena had managed to bring down. Both seemed well, much better than they had been before she had left, but she didn't press the issue.

She herself had just been reborn from the Minotaur's skin, so who was she to question what was normal and what wasn't?

They ate mostly in silence, picking the flesh from around the small bones and sweetening their tongues with the berries, the juices turning their lips and the tips of their fingers blue. A simple meal, but perhaps one of the most delicious they had ever tasted.

They were alive to taste it, making it that much sweeter.

"How did you know it was me?"

Pelopia broke the silence first, her gaze fixed on Xena- curious, ever so curious, with a hint of demand in her voice that told she wouldn't let this go, not until Xena had replied.

"Zeus said that he had made you part of the labyrinth," Xena explained after a moment, flicking the bone she had just finished stripped into the fire. "He said that we were safe, so long as you were there. And while the legends can be a bit fuzzy," she admitted, "there's never any record of the original Minotaur having children."

"He was a man-eater," Gabrielle pipped up, a reflective look on her face as she took in everything Xena was saying, "who was only fed every seven years. He'd be starving…"

"Too starving to worry about breeding," Xena finished for her, nodding. "While the chance of a Minotaur descendant isn't impossible, it is unlikely. Plus," she added, "you tried to protect us. You saved us many times."

"So you put two and two together, and decided it was me," Pelopia said, her smile wide. Shaking her head, she shifted so she was laying down in the grass, head propped up on her hand so she could continue to start at the two. "I've been gone for a long time," she admitted after a moment's silence. "How's my brother?"

"He's worried," Gabrielle said, "but he was alive and doing well when we left."

Perhaps the wrong words, because Pelopia's face darkened at that, her stare turning from them into the darkness surrounding them. It had been clear earlier that she had wanted to leave, that she had come out of the labyrinth full of life and energy and had only stayed because of her exhausted companions. And now it was too late to safely climb down the mountain in the dark, especially with the rocks slick from the rain. Any moves would have to wait until morning, as distasteful as that might be.

"Your brother is strong," Xena said reassuringly, her voice almost a promise. "He's been keeping the kingdom in good condition for you to return."

"He'd be a great king," Pelopia said softy, "if he wanted the crown." Turning back towards them, she gave them a small, almost sad smile and shrugged. "Guess it's a good thing for me that he doesn't. Otherwise we might have a civil war on our hands." She laughed at that, as if the idea of her brother turning against her was hilarious. But she quickly sobered up at the next words that came from her. "Of course, there's many nobles in our court who would love to see such, and would do anything to make sure a war like that came about…"

"We won't let that happen," Gabrielle said, looking at Xena and nodding. "We'll stay until everything is settled. Right, Xena?"

Xena just nodded, but that was enough. Pelopia smiled widely at the two of them, her eyes almost shining, before she laid down her head, tucking it into the crook of her elbow. "Thank you," she said, her eyes slipping closed.

Soon she was asleep.

"I'll take first watch," Xena said, glancing over at Gabrielle- it was clear she was also exhausted, barely able to keep her eyes open. "I'll wake you if I need you."

"Alright."

Though, instead of laying down next to Pelopia, or pulling out their sleeping skins and making her normal nest, Gabrielle instead curled into Xena's side, her head resting on her chest. Her arm wrapped around her waist, and soon enough Gabrielle was asleep as well, a blanket over Xena that kept her captive better than any chains ever could.

She felt guilty in taking comfort from the closeness, felt guilty as she turned her head to press a kiss against Gabrielle's forehead, the reminder of the world the labyrinth had created for her close in the back of her mind. She had wanted to stay, had wanted to live in that world where she was free of her sins, where she had always been on the side of good, where Gabrielle was hers. And part of that world was still in her, still wanted to lay claim to the heart of the woman lying in her arms.

But after a moment Xena pushed away the guilt and just continued to hold Gabrielle, staring out into the night around them, the rain a gentle music she listened to in the dark.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN** : I AM DONE! THIS IS FINALLY FINISHED! THIS FIC, WHICH HAS BEEN THE BANE OF MY EXISTENCE FOR 10 MONTHS, IS FINALLY VANQUISHED AND DONE! This was honestly a really hard fic to write. Like, I had so many issues with it. But I hope you all still enjoy the final chapter of Facing the Minotaur!

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Xena.

* * *

It took them a week to get back to the capital.

They decided to stick to side roads, the winding, trailing paths that few ever used. And when they did enter villages (like the first one they encountered, because they needed supplied and Pelopia needed clothes) they used fake names, keeping who they truly were a secret.

There were plenty who would try to take advantage of them, try to harm the Queen when she was so supposedly ill-protected, and while Xena would easily be able to defeat anything anyone threw at them, she was still tired. She had no desire to fight their way to the capital, so Gabrielle was sent in to buy what they needed, and three cloaks as well, to keep their identities that much easier to conceal. They hunted for what they couldn't buy, and avoided the few travelers they did come across.

At least until they arrived at the capital, where hundreds of guards loyal to Pelopia were waiting. Reaching the city gates, she threw back the hood of her cloak and ordered the doors to be opened, commands that were quickly complied with as her people rushed to get her back inside. Word quickly spread as the three of them walked through the city, people jumping into celebrations as news of the Queen's return reached them, yelling her good health and blessings upon Xena and Gabrielle for bringing her back.

Philias met them at the gates to the castle, his face wet but his smile wide, wasting no time in swooping his sister into his arms, kissing her cheek as he twirled them both. An excited greeting that quickly expanded to Xena and Gabrielle as well, though he seemed to catch himself before he hugged Xena, instead holding his hand out for a vigorous shake. One she accepted willingly, smiling as he thanked her.

They ended up staying an extra two weeks, though every day past those first few days made Xena antsy. While most of the nobles were glad to see their Queen returned to them, many others seemed…put off, by her arrival. It didn't take long to figure out that these were those who were hoping that her disappearance would be permanent, and on the off chance that they tried to make it so, they stayed.

Stayed until Pelopia had settled back into her positon as ruler after months of being gone, stayed until the muttering that took place within the halls had quieted down, stayed as Pelopia and Philias took the measures they needed to take with the information Xena and Gabrielle were able to supply to them to ensure that her rule would remain uncontested and strong. Stayed to make sure the island wouldn't dissolve into war the moment their backs were turned, so when they did leave they could leave confident their actions had been for the best.

They didn't see much of each other during that time, Xena and Gabrielle, at least not alone. They were constantly accompanied by one of the siblings, or sent off on some errand that only they could be trusted to complete. And even at night they couldn't speak freely, not with the chance that someone could be listening.

Especially since Xena did find someone, on the fourth night they were there, standing in a servant's corridor with their ear against a crack in the wall. She'd caught them, had chased them down through the castle and captured them with her chakram in the back of their cloak, putting a fear of the gods in them when she questioned them. They'd been able to give some valuable information, but it had still taken another week to finish everything, to root out the quiet poison waiting for Xena and Gabrielle to leave.

But now it was time. There was a boat waiting for them, just down at the harbor, and their bags were packed with food and supplies and the small amount of dinars the siblings had practically forced on them at sword point. They had tried to refuse, but the two had refused to take a refusal for an answer, and so the two of them had more than enough to keep them comfortable as they finally made their trip to Athens.

They just needed to say their goodbyes, and then they were gone.

Philias was simple- a hug and a word of thanks, for all they had done, and an invitation to return at any time. The castle doors would always be welcome for them, so long as he lived, and if they ever found themselves in need of help, any kind of help at all, they had everything he could give them. Money, land, troops- if it was within his power, all they needed to do was ask and it was theirs. He was the one who had set up the boat to take them back to the main land, and in the short time he had gotten to know them, he had figured that good byes weren't entirely their thing. So a hug for them both (Xena's considerably shorter than Gabriele's), and he left them to their own devices to continue with his duty.

Pelopia was another matter.

She had become a permanent fixture to their sides over the two weeks it took to get Crete resettled, especially Gabrielle's. It almost seemed like their presence calmed her, reassured her that she was, in fact, outside of the labyrinth (especially the training sessions she had insisted Xena give her, where she walked away bruised and pained, something the labyrinth never would have allowed past that first section). And it seemed as if she was fascinated with Gabrielle, always asking for story after story, initiating discussions that continued long into the night, insisting that Gabrielle join her for a walk through the gardens or city whenever there was some free time for them both.

Part of Xena brushed it off- Gabrielle was likable, made friends easily wherever they went, and it wasn't uncommon for people to be drawn to her.

Part of her remembered the comment Philias had made all those weeks ago, when they had first talked to him about his sister's disappearance, and a knot grew in her stomach at what the Queen's advances might mean.

Especially when, after saying a polite and thankful goodbye to Xena, Pelopia turned to Gabrielle, took one of her hands between her own, and asked her to stay.

"Stay here on Crete," Gabrielle clarified, her eyes wide as she looked between Xena and Pelopia, a little bit of panic in her voice. Though if she expected to find an answer on Xena's face, she'd be disappointed- she'd frozen, the moment Pelopia had uttered that request, her mind racing as she remembered the last time someone had asked Gabrielle to stay. Had asked Gabrielle to stay with him, to marry him, to leave Xena behind, the two of them only reuniting because of tragedy and loss that most certainly wouldn't happen again.

Part of her wanted to step in and answer for Gabrielle, tell Pelopia that it wasn't happening, that Gabrielle was leaving with her on the boat waiting for them at the dock, that there was no way Gabrielle was going to leave her.

But she waited, stood there and waited to see what Gabrielle would say, because if she wanted to stay Xena wouldn't stop her.

They had both just recently seen what their hearts most desired, and if Gabrielle desired something other than the life they currently had, who was Xena to stop her?

"I really like you, Gabrielle," Pelopia said softly, taking a step forward to close the distance between them. "And I think you like me too. You could stay here, with me, and be a princess. A queen. Will you?" Her voice, her face, everything about her was hopeful, and for a long moment, but she and Xena held their breathes, waiting for Gabrielle to speak.

And she finally did, shaking her head 'no.'

"I'm sorry, Pelopia," Gabrielle said, pulling away gently, "but my destiny lies somewhere else." She glanced over at Xena, smiling slightly, before giving the dejected queen a shrug. "I can't stay."

"I thought you might say that," Pelopia admitted after a moment, "but I had to try, right?"

Xena silently agreed, though that did nothing to stop the wave of relief that spread through her at Gabrielle's words.

They left shortly after, accompanied by an entirely unnecessary honor guard, men and women who looked at them as if they were looking upon the faces of gods themselves. They were quite a sight, proceeding down the streets towards the dock, their very presence making it clear to the people that heroes were among them. It almost turned into a farewell festival, cheers and cries of thanks ringing throughout the city as they made their way to their boat.

It was blissfully quiet when they finally boarded, the crowds dispersing now that their heroes had disappeared from sight, finally leaving the two of them alone. They ship would be casting off soon, heading straight towards the nearest port on the mainland, only a few hours away. The same one they had left from, where Argo awaited their return.

"What did you see? In the labyrinth?"

She shouldn't have been surprised by the question- Gabrielle had clearly been wanting to talk for a while now. About what they had seen, about what had happened between them at Hydra's Nest, about where they stood and what the future might hold. All conversations Xena desperately wanted to avoid, and had successfully avoided with their mission. But now, although they were not alone, no one on the ship was paying them any mind- there were crates to load, cases to pack, supplies to check and recheck for the long voyage they would set out on after their quick pause to let them off. It was the most privacy they would have until they were in the middle of the woods, and it was as good of a place as any to talk.

So she told her. Xena told her about Lyceus, about Toris and Solan and Cyrene. Told her about the differences in her past- how she had clung to the light and spread it to the world instead of sinking into the darkness. About her army, numbering almost too high to count single handedly, all good, kind soldiers who just wanted to see their world a better place. About the corrupt kingdoms she had destroyed and the rulers she had put in place instead. About how she had rejected Ares, and in turn gained so much more.

She even told Gabrielle about them, though she kept her words vague. She had long since known she loved Gabrielle, had known for years, and while the kiss in Hydra's Nest was encouraging, she refused to let herself hope. But she couldn't lie to her, not entirely, not again, and so told her as much as she could bring herself to say.

She told her about their friendship, about the good they had done in the world, about how Cyrene accepted her as a daughter, Solan as another mother, Toris and Lyceus as another sister to love and annoy in equal measures. Told her about the adventure that was their lives, the lives they lived together. Told her about them, in the best way that she could.

Gabrielle was quiet for a long while after Xena finished speaking, staring out into the ocean instead. Though, whether this was because she was thinking or trying to keep her lunch down, Xena wasn't entirely sure. The ship had cast off partway through her tale, and ever since Gabrielle's face had been scrunched into a look of concentration as she rubbed at her wrist, trying to make the internal churning lessen.

Xena almost offered her a strip of ginger before she remembered that it had all been given to Mattie, it had all been used weeks ago to save her life. So instead Xena just reached forward and rubbed at Gabrielle's back, the heel of her hand drawing soothing patterns into her skin.

"Mine wasn't much different from this," Gabrielle confessed eventually, tearing her eyes away from the slowly disappearing Crete- it was beautiful, a sight she hadn't been able to take in when they had arrived, though Xena was glad to watch as it grew smaller. "I was a bit more famous from my writing," she admitted, grinning wirily up at her, "and you weren't so burdened." She lifted her hand to Xena's cheek; a touch Xena leaned into, turning her head to press a kiss against her palm. "But this was still our life- going around and helping people, fighting for the greater good. Our lives now, almost exactly as they are, is what the labyrinth showed me."

Almost. It was clear there was something else Gabrielle wanted to say, something on the tip of her tongue she had yet to let fall, so Xena waited. Waited silently as Gabrielle struggled with the words she wanted to say, her voice for once silent.

"And we…" The word trailed off as Gabrielle fully met Xena's gaze, as she tried to make Xena understand what she had to say without actually making her say it, because the revelation for her, while not new, was still almost frightening to accept.

And Xena knew. She saw the look in Gabrielle's eyes, saw the hesitation, the fear, slightest bit of hope that Xena might understand and return the words she couldn't say. Not yet. Not when everything, even a week later, was still so raw. Not when they were still struggling with the scars and nightmares the island had brought them, trying to figure out how this experience fit into who they were as themselves. She- both of them- needed time to heal, to put behind the trails the labyrinth had brought, and until she wasn't ready to say the word.

But Xena saw and she understood, understood that the labyrinth had shown Gabrielle much of what it had shown her- their heart's desires to make them stay. And apparently that was each other.

For a single moment Xena imagined it- closing the distance between them, pressing her lips to Gabrielle's not because the other woman needed comfort, not because they were two steps from dying, not because they had come out the other side and were rejoicing at being alive. Not in an action that would leave them both confused and wondering until they finally eventually brushed it off, neither confronting the other out of a fear of losing what was current for the possibility of future of more. For a single moment she thought about crossing that boundary, of dispelling the fear currently in her eyes, of beginning the conversation Gabrielle had mentioned back in Hydra's Nest right there on the ship, beginning it with a kiss. Because perhaps that was what they needed, a confirmation that the future was theirs to hold, so long as they held onto each other as well, something that could begin with a single, true kiss.

But only for a moment, for a moment later the ship jerked as it hit a wave, and Gabrielle jerked with it, half leaning over the railing as she heaved, fingers jabbing at her wrist in a desperate attempt to make the trick work. She was already muttering under her breath about how much she hated ships, and it took everything Xena had not to laugh-not out of cruelty, but out of the humor the Fates themselves seemed to have, interrupting what could have been the beginning of something new. Instead she massaged one of her arms as Gabrielle breathed, her own thumb pressing into the pressure point that would hopefully ease Gabrielle's suffering for the next few hours.

It was only an afternoon's sail, and then they would be home. And that night, around the warmth of a fire on dry, solid land, they would talk. They would talk about the future, talk about where they stood, and when they were home they would talk about what facing the Minotaur had done to them and how things were to change.

When they were home. But for now, Xena continued to rub patterns into Gabrielle's back, her own face lifted into the wind as they sailed for Greece.


End file.
